


volleyball gays™

by applekenma



Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Airplane disaster, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Amusement Parks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beach arc, Bokuto is stupid, Chatting & Messaging, Don't let Oikawa drive, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Gay disaster, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Getting Together, Goshiki Tsutomu Fanclub, Haikyuu is ending and I'm proud of all my boys, Haikyuu is ending and I'm sulking in my bedroom, Half Chat Half Fic, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata and Kageyama fight for no reason, I have another fanfic I need to update but I choose to write this instead, I have so many stupid headcanons, I'm having to much fun with these tags, It's going to get all fluffy soon don't worry, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kenma and Suga are the #1 fudanshi, Kenma is the number one shipper, Kenma will do anything for apple pie, Kindaichi is stupid, Kita Shinsuke is So Done, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kunimi and Kindaichi is what you call true love, Kunimi is a big mood, Kunimi is finally going to be happy, Kunimi is so done, Kuroo Tetsurou is Sexy, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo is so whipped, Love Advisor Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Miya Osamu Hates his Brother, Mommy Suga, Oblivious, Oikawa the drama queen, Other, Panic Attacks, Rejection, Save Lev's Shins, Semi and Shirabu are so dense, Semi is an idiot, Sorry Not Sorry, Suga and Daichi are the team parents, Suicide Attempt, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, They are stressed as well, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ushijima is the tiktok king, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaku needs to stop before he brakes Lev's knee caps, awkward confessions, beach fluff, bokuto is so precious, bokuto needs help, chat fic, help them, i stan, its very mild though, oh god what is happening, okay I am having too much fun with these tags, pure boi, supportive friends, volleyball dorks being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 53,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Dad has added Catdaddy, Owldaddy, Miracleboy, and GrandKingJealousshima: Oh no no no, my nightmare is becoming a reality.IcanFly: OOO YES! THE MORE THE MERRIER!!! ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉCatdaddy has added Kitten, DemonSenpai, and BeanPoleOwldaddy has added AkaashiMiracle boy has added 10dough, Shirapoop, and SemiCircleMom: What is with those names...GrandKing added, Iwa-chan, Makki's Bae, and Mattsun's BaeMakki's Bae: WHAT'S UP, SLUTSMattsun's Bae: WASSUPS, BITCHES!!1!!1(You're probably wondering what the fuck this is, and I honestly don't know either)[HALF CHAT HALF FIC]---------This chat is absolute chaos. Join us as we look at a typical day in the life with the Haikyuu idiots! (which you will probably regret for the rest of your life.) There's plenty of chaos, gay disasters, and dense idiots.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kunimi Akira, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma & Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826164
Comments: 919
Kudos: 793
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. brozroro

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Teentitann for inspiring me with your chaotic chat fic. Go read their chat fic! :)

**_IcanFly has added: Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Noya, and 7 others_ **

Yamaguchi: What is this...?

Tsukishima: I'm leaving.

**Tsukishima has left the chat**

**IcanFly has added Tsukishima back into the chat**

Tsukishima: tch.

Kageyama: who the fuck says "tch" when texting? Idiot.

Tsukishima: At least I don't fail every single one of my tests. Idiot *smirks*

Kageyama: Ew.

Yamaguchi: Nice one, Tsukki!

Tsukishima: Urasai, Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi: Gomen, Tsukki. 🤭

Kageyama: and you're calling me the idiot...

IcanFly: Everyone, be nice!

Daichi: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? GO TO FUCKING SLEEP OR YOU'LL DO 100 EXTRA LAPS AROUND THE GYM!!

Suga: Fiesty daddy 😜

Daichi: 😉

**IcanFly changed Daichi's name to "Dad"**

**IcanFly has changed Suga's name to "Mom"**

Dad: I'm not even going to argue with that.

Tsukishima: 🤢🤢🤢🤢🤮🤮🤮🤮

Kageyama: Tsukishima, shut up. I bet you jealous you aren't getting any with Yamaguchi

Mom: ^^^^

**IcanFly has changed Tsukishima's name to "Jealousshima"**

Jealousshima: But we're not dating??? 

Yamaguchi: Yeah!

IcanFly: sureeeee~

Mom: Are we going to ignore that Tsukishima didn't admit that he isn't jealous or??

Dad: ok, but where is everyone else?

Mom: I guess everyone is going to ignore me.

Noya: OOOOOO WHAT IS THSI?!>

Tanaka: BROZRORO

Noya: BROZRORO

**Tanaka has changed their name to "BROZRORO #1"**

**Noya has changed their name to "BROZRORO #1"**

Dad: What's brozororo?? 

Mom: don't even ask

* * *

**Volleyball Captains Chat**

Dad: I'm so done with my life. (mood Daichi, mood)

OwlDaddy: Oh, shIT, dad? WHy are you here?

Dad: It's not your dad, Bokuto. It's Daichi.

GrandKing: Makes sense

MiracleBoy: Why is your name "Dad"?

Dad: Apparently, since I'm the captain, I guess that makes me the Team dad and Suga's Team mom.

CatDaddy: PFFT

Dad: Oh, shush Kuroo. Don't act like you aren't one either.

CatDaddy: I don't know what you're talking about! Anyways, you have a group chat?

Dad: Yeah, it's just the Team that's in it.

CatDaddy: Wait, can we add our friends on it too??

Dad: I'll ask but I don't see why not.

OwlDaddy: OOOO, I'm going to add AKGAASHJI!

GrandKing: and my precious Iwa-chan (*´ω｀)o

MiracleBoy: I'd like to add some people from my team, as well.

Dad: I honestly have a bad feeling about this but, ok.

* * *

**Volleyball!!**

**Dad has added Catdaddy, Owldaddy, Miracleboy, and GrandKing**

Jealousshima: Oh no no no, my nightmare is becoming a reality.

IcanFly: OOO YES! THE MORE THE MERRIER!!! ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ

**Catdaddy has added Kitten, DemonSenpai, and BeanPole**

**Owldaddy has added Akaashi**

**Miracle boy has added 10dough, Shirapoop, and SemiCircle**

Mom: What is with those names...

**GrandKing added, Iwa-chan, Makki's Bae, and Mattsun's Bae**

Makki's Bae: WHAT'S GOING, SLUTS

Mattsun's Bae: WASSUPS, BITCHES!!1!!1

**And the chaos begins**


	2. Boke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is being a dumbass once again.  
> Kenma and Suga have a plan to make get Bokuto and Akaashi together.

Akaashi: [akaashiwantstodie.png](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/2WFNTsT6WyS4upHaxQaO6Nak0gfzavmlZDXzHqIqPc67VTrYBqaaBScF1rRZu04-LyJj=s119)

OwlDaddy: AKAADGHSHIIIII DONr'T DIEEEIEEE!!!11

Kenma: Akaashi is mood 24/7

CatDaddy: Don't say that, bad kitty.

Kenma: ew shut up, Kuro.

Mom: ah, young love! _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

**Kenma left the chat**

CatDaddy: we aren't dating,,,

Dad: Suga, stop assuming people are dating. 

Mom: let me live

**IcanFly has added Kenma back into the chat**

Kenma: Shouyou, why

IcanFly: Everyone has to learn to get along in the chat!! (/^▽^)/

OwlDaddy: HINATA!

IcanFly: BOKUTO-SAN!

OwlDaddy: HINATA!

IcanFly: BOKUTO-SAN!

OwlDaddy: HINATA!

[Cut for Length]

5:24 A.M

IcanFly: SOMEONE HEPELPLEPPL!! ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

Mom: ARE YOU OKAY, HINATA?!?!

Dad: What happened?!

CatDaddy: now that's your typical mom and dad! (ΦωΦ)

IcanFly: I went downstairs to make a sandwich and I thought "Hmmm, what would superglue taste like on a sandwich?" and I put it on my sandwhich and ate it. Now my mouth is stuck together and it's all sticky!! ∠(ﾟДﾟ)/

Kenma: no comment

Catdaddy: no comment

Mom: no comment

Dad: no comment

Brozroro #1: no comment

Brozroro #2: no comment

GrandKing: no comment

Iwa-chan: no comment 

Beanpole: no comment

DemonSenpai: no comment (Lev, that's something you would do to.) 

Beanpole: (Hey! (ФДФ))

Miracleboy: no comment...?

10dough: no comment

Shirapoop: no comment

SemiCircle: no comment

Mattsun's Bae: BWAHAHAHAAHHAAHA WHO WOULD PUT SUPERGLUE ON A SANDWICH!?!:@LWKJHJ

Makki's Bae: I"M CRYINF THIS IS SOI FDUNNYT

Kageyama: BOKE, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!

**Icanfly has changed Kageyama's name to "Bakegeyama"**

IcanFly: (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

Mom: Hinata... why?

IcanFly: I don't know, it just seemed cool to try!!

Yamaguchi: Um, guys why is Tsukki crying on the floor?

Yamaguchi:..oh

Tsukishima: I CAN"TRDN BRREAHE

Catdaddy: TSUKKI IS LAUGHING SO HARD OH MY GOD, THAT"S ALMOST AS FUNNY AS HINATA PUTTING SUPER GLUE IN HIS SANDWICH.

Tsukishima: DON"TR CLAL ME THAT

Kenma: Shouyou...I had more faith in you...

Akaashi: I would've gladly switched places with Hinata.

OwlDaddy: AKAAASHIHAHII

Akaashi: Yes, Bokuto-san? 

OwlDaddy: Don't die!! (っ- ‸ – ς)

Catdaddy: Yeah, don't die Akaashi, Bokuto would just get ever more annoying!

OwlDaddy: BRO! How could you do me like that!

CatDaddy: don't worry i still ly (^・ω・^ )

Owldaddy: BRO!

Akaashi: Why would you care if I died, Bokuto-san?

OwlDaddy: because I care about you obviously!! 

Catdaddy: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

OwlDaddy: As a friend! yeah!

Akaashi: As a friend....okay.

Kenma: Urgrghgr, my senses are tingling!

Suga: BokuAka needs to be official already!!

OwlDaddy: BokuAka?

Akaashi: What's that?

Kenma: Oh nothing.

Dad: If no one is going to help Hinata, then I will. Smh...

* * *

**PM with Kenma and Mom**

Kenma: Suga?

Mom: Yes?

Kenma: The "Make BokuAka canon" plan needs to start immediately.

Suga: Yes, I know. How are we going to do that?

Kenma: Hmmm, I have a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Suga are the #1 fudanshi


	3. we go down with this ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme kids doing meme thing and Kenma and Suga are making their plan!

IcanFly: Okay guys!! I think we should change our names to something creative. Some of your names are BORING!

Jealousshima: You can' talk, shrimpy.

IcanFly: Oh shush. You're just mad you can't get some with Yamaguchi. 😤

Jealousshima: For the love of God, I am NOT with Yamaguchi... this chat is making me depressed.

Akaashi: ^^^^

Owldaddy: AKAASAGASHIII

Mom: ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

Mom: OOps, wrong chat.

**Mom deleted a message(s)**

Akaashi: What...?

IcanFly: ANYWAY, I'm going to change everyone's name to something good!! ╰(▔∀▔)╯

Kageyama: That emoji makes me think something bad is going to happen. 

Makki's bae: If your leg got cut off, would it hurt?

Jealousshima: of course king had to jinx it. smh

Iwa-chan: duh!

Mattsun's bae: How though?

GrandKing: 'cause your leg got cut off, fool!

Makki's bae: Where're you going to put the pain?

10dough: In your leg-

Mattsun's bae: exactly, bruh. How're you going to feel the pain in your leg if your leg is gone.

Akaashi: Please God, take me with you. 🙏🙏

Makki's bae: some people just don't appreciate vine's 🤦♂️

IcanFly: WOW, YOU GUYS LIKE TO INTERRUPT ME A LOT! :)

IcanFly: Anyways...

**I can fly has changed Kageyama's name to "Bakageyama"**

Bakageyama: At least I'm not a boke. 

**IcanFly has changed Yamaguchi's name to "Gucci"**

Gucci: :D (Note: I swear this boy is a cinnamon roll.)

**Iwa-chan has changed GrandKing's name to "shittykawa"**

Shittykawa: mean, Iwa-chan, mean!!! ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

Icanfly: I just realized that almost everyone already has a good name. Even Grandking's!

Shirapoop: yeah

SemiCircle: yeah

10dough: yeah

Shittykawa: WHY IS EVERYONE BEING MEAN!

Bakageyama: **A.** You are the biggest hypocrite in the world because, in junior high, whenever I asked you to teach me how to serve you just went 'Shut up, Tobio-chan! I have a date I need to go to' even though I KNOW that your girlfriend broke up with you the day before. **B.** You have a flat ass so, of course, we would make fun of you.

**Shittykawa has left the chat**

Dad: He must have no 🎂 if he left. Anyways, where are Kenma and Suga, I haven't seen them around?

CatDaddy: He's probably playing video games like always. 😞

Akaashi: Or maybe he's trying to die, like me

OwlDaddy: Akaashi, are you really okay? 

Akaashi: Do i look okay, Bokuto-san?

OwlDaddy: SHould I come to your house?

Akaashi: YES

Akaashi: I mean, Yes, Bokuto-san that would be great.

Owldaddy: Okay! See you then!

Kitten: ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

**Kitten deleted a message(s)**

Dad: Wait, did someone see a message a second ago?

IcanFly: No?

Kageyama: I didn't see anything.

Dad: Oh okay, probably my imagination.

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**Pm with Kitten and Mom**

Kenma: DID YOU SEE THAT, SUGA?? )(*&^RD%ESAXGHJZKLKH*

Mom: YES, BOKUTO IS GOING TO AKAASHI'S HOUSE????

Kenma: Okay, but the plan earlier about getting them together. I had an idea.

Mom: Spill.

Kenma: When Akaashi and Bokuto go on their date, I'll ask Kuro to ask Bokuto if he likes Akaashi and then Kuro has to beg Bokuto to confess to him.

Suga: But what if he doesn't like Akaashi?

Kenma: Oh, don't worry. I know he does, and if he doesn't ask him out I hacked his computer and I have so much blackmail material.

Suga: I'm concerned but, okay!

Kenma: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bokuaka arc starts now!


	4. get ready to schedule your dentist appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessions confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**PM with Kitten and Akaashi**

Akaashi: Kenma

Kitten: Yes? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Akaashi: wait, you never use emojis...

Kitten: ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

Akaashi: Anyways, I'm freaking out right now!

Kitten: care to tell me why?

Akaashi: Bokuto's coming to my house right now and I'm freaking out?

Kitten: Okay, so?

Akaashi: idiot, I like him!

(Kenma could literally hear Akaashi sigh)

Kitten: YOU DO?!

Akaashi, ah, yes.

Kitten: THIS IS GREAT, PERFECT, *chefs kiss*

Akaashi: Um, Kenma? Are you okay? Are you sick?

Kitten: Just peachy! Anyways, tell me how it goes with Bokuto.

* * *

**PM with Kitten and Mom**

Kitten: SUGA

Mom: Kenma? What's up?

Kitten: I JUST TALKED TO AKAASHI AND HE SAYS THAT HE LIKES BOKUTO!

Mom: Oh my God.

Kitten: Are plan might work if Bokuto likes him back. I'll ask Kuroo to talk to him to find out.

Mom: Okay, good job Kenma!!

Kitten: :)

* * *

**Pm with Kitten and Catdaddy**

Kitten: Kuro.

Catdaddy: Yes, Kitten?~

Kitten: ew. Anyways, do you know if Bokuto likes anyone?

Catdaddy: I'm not sure but...I have someone in mind ;)

Kitten: ;)

Catdaddy: WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S KENMA??

Kitten: Kuro, calm down it's me.

Catdaddy: But you never use emojis?

Kitten: I only use them when I want my ship to sail.

Catdaddy: Ship? to? sail?

Kitten: Never mind.

**Meanwhile at Akaashi's house~**

Akaashi was sitting on his bed, biting his nails out of nervousness. _Shit, shit, shit Bokuto is coming! What am I going to do? I'll just try to wear my poker face the whole time...calm down._

After Akaashi was down screaming into his pillow, he heard the doorbell ring. _Oh shit._ He went downstairs to open the door and before he could say anything, he had a handful of Bokuto in his arms.

"AKAASHI!!" Bokuto cried, not noticing that he's choking his cr-friend. 

"B-Bokuto-san, too tight." Akaashi managed to breathe out.

"O-Oh, sorry Akaashi!" Bokuto suddenly jumped back, blushing.

"Anyways, how are you doing, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked fiddling with his hands

"I should be asking you that! Are you okay? You kept saying those weird things in the chat!" Bokuto exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"I-I'm fine, Bokuto-san. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now, thanks for worrying" Akaashi replied, with a sad smile.

"If you don't mind, would you like to tell me?" Bokuto asked, wanting to know what was hurting his setter friend.

"It's just something stupid." Akaashi blushed.

"No! It's not stupid if your sad Akaashi! You can tell me!" Bokuto shouted.

"It's just about a stupid crush..." Akaashi said, almost too quiet to hear.

"Oh...a crush?" Bokuto said, and Akaashi didn't know if he heard the disappointment in his voice but decided to ignore that for now. 

"Yeah...Anyways, do you want to a cafe or something? Akaashi asked

"Oh, that sounds great! Sure!" Bokuto said, excited to hang out with Akaashi. Akaashi went upstairs to change into more proper clothes and while he was he opened his phone.

* * *

**PM with Kitten and Akaashi**

Akaashi: I am so dumb.

Kenma: What happened? Is everything okay?

Akaashi: Does it look like I am?

Kenma: No...

Akaashi: Anyways, when I went to answer the door to Bokuto, he just hugged me immediately and almost choked me to death. Then I was actually dumb enough to ask him on a date to the cafe!

Kenma: Now this...this is perfect.

Akaashi: HOW?

Kenma: AKAASHI, THIS IS THE BEST DECISION YOU'VE MADE IN YOUR LIFE.

Akaashi: I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

Kenma: A compliment. Anyways, this could be your chance to confess your feelings!

Akaashi: I am not going to confess my feelings to Bokuto-san.

Kenma: You should. But I'm not going to force you or anything. Good luck.

Akaashi: Thanks, I guess.

Akaashi put his phone in his pocket and made his way downstairs. "Alright, Bokuto-san. Ready to leave?"

 _Beautiful as always!_ Bokuto thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Yup~! You look great, Akaashi!" Bokuto said, not knowing that Akaashi would turn into a blushing mess.

"U-um, er, thanks, Bokuto-san." Akaashi stuttered. Bokuto followed Akaashi as he headed out the door.

"So, what cafe are we going to?" Bokuto asked, curious.

"Oh, it's a new one that just opened up called "Coffee Bloom". Akaashi replied, walking side by side with Bokuto. What Akaashi didn't know was that Bokuto was suppressing the urge to hold his hand.

 _Why does Keiji have to be this beautiful it's not fair!_ Bokuto whined in his head

Bokuto got snapped out of his thoughts when they arrived at the cafe. Just your regular modern coffee shop. They entered the shop and found a seat near the back windows and sat down.

"So, Akaashi?~ Who's this lucky man?" Bokuto smirked, but he know on the inside he was disappointed because he knows it isn't him.

"I would like to keep that personal, Bokuto-san" Akaashi said, flatly.

"Oh, okay...!" Bokuto seemed to visibly deflate and Akaashi notices this.

"It's not like I don't trust you. I just don't want to tell you for now." Akaashi replies rather quickly.

"Okay, I get it! It's okay, Akaashi!" Bokuto gave him the brightest smile he's ever seen. Bokuto and Akaashi then ordered their food and while they were waiting, they were fiddling with their phones.

##### 

* * *

**PM with Owldaddy and Catdaddy**

Owldaddy: omgogmgomgomgogmgo

Catdaddy: Bro, you good?

Owldaddy: NO! I'm HANGING OUT WITH AKAASHI AT A CAFE AND HE SAID HE LIKES SOMEONE!

Catdaddy: Haha it's obviously not you, idiot

Owldaddy: BRO! :(

Catdaddy: BWahaha I was just kidding. I actually think he likes you, do you see the look in his eyes when he looks at you.

Owldaddy: No? I don't really notice him looking at me. Also, can I tell you something, Bro?

Catdaddy: Anything, Bro. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

Owldaddy: I like Akaashi.

Catdaddy: Oh, really. I already knew that.

Oowldaddy: WJATHNWSU?!

Catdaddy: It's so obvious, bro. You always stare at his ass

Bokuto blushed at this.

Owldaddy: T-that's not true!

Catdaddy: HAHAHAHGAA WHO STUTTERS IN TEXT?

Catdaddy: But, bro? You should ask him out.

Owldaddy: BUT WHAT IF HE SAYS NO? D:

Catdaddy: Bro...trust me. I'm 99% sure he'll say yes.

Owldaddy: If you say so, bro. BUT U HAVE TO ASK OUT KENMA!

Catdaddy: Okay, I am NOT doing that.

Bokuto sighed as he put away his phone. The waiter had come to bring their food and Akaashi was looking as hot as ever drinking that Frappuccino. Bokuto sighed and decided to take Kuroo's advice. He's going to ask Akaashi out. 

He took a deep breath and went for it. "Akaashi, I like you."

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is so 🥺🥺🥺🥺


	5. You guys thought I would continue that confession immediately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's read some funny shit before we go to back to that confession! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember anything for shit.  
> Here are all the characters nicknames:
> 
> IcanFly: Hinata  
> Bakegeyama: Kageyama  
> Jealousshima: Tsukki  
> Gucci: Yamaguchi  
> Mom: Suga  
> Dad: Daichi  
> Brozroro #1: Tanaka  
> Brozroro #2: Noya  
> Shittykawa: Oikawa  
> Iwa-chan: Iwaizumi  
> Mattsun's bae: Makki  
> Makki's bae: Mattsun  
> 10dough: Tendou  
> Semicircle: Semi  
> Shirapoop: Shirabu  
> MiracleBoy: Ushijima  
> Catdaddy: Kuroo  
> Kitten: Kenma  
> Beanpole: Lev  
> DemonSenpai: Yaku  
> Owldaddy: Bokuto  
> Akaashi: Hmm, I wonder who this is?

**Volleyball!!**

Shittykawa: I'm so boredddddddd

Iwa-chan: Be bored.

Shittykawa: Iwa-chan, why are you so mean to me!? ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

Iwa-chan: Look at your chat name. That should be your answer.

Shittykawa: ｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾉﾟ｡

Catdaddy: Ah, young love.

Iwa-chan: I'm older than you? Also, I don't like shittykawa at all.

Shitty: WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER, IWA-CHAN!! <(｀^´)>

Iwa-chan: That's great. Thanks for the information.

Mattsun's bae: Will you guys stop flirting like idiots??

Iwa-chan: We're not flirting??

Jealousshima: I don't think you should be talking, Hanamaki. You and Matsukawa are 10x worse.

Makki's bae: That is not true!! It's just lovers interacting.

Jealousshima: 🤢🤢🤮🤮

Mattsun's bae: Babe, you shouldn't agitate him. He's still jealous that he can't have some with Yamaguchi!

Mattsun's bae: Oh, right! Sorry, Tsukki. I didn't know you were that lonely.

Jealousshima: I-okay.

Bakageyama: It's funny how he didn't deny being jealous.

Catdaddy: HAHAHAHA HE'S RIGHT!

Jealousshima: I-URG. You guys are so annoying. I do NOT like Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi: :(

Jealousshima: Don't worry, Yamaguchi. I like you as a friend.

Yamaguchi: Oh, as a friend. Okay!

Kenma: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Catdaddy: Kenma! 

Kenma: Yes, Kuro?

Catdaddy: No it's just, you haven't talked on the chat for a while. Same thing with Suga.

Kenma: Oh, I've just been doing some...things.

Catdaddy: Uh-huh~ Ok. Where are you?

Kenma: I'm actually outside with Suga.

Catdaddy: But where?

Kenma: That, I cannot tell.

Catdaddy: Okay...

Dad: I'm worried. Suga hasn't been answering any of my texts.

Brozroro #2: Maybe because he hates you now?

Brozroro #1: HAHAHA YEAH

Dad: Noyaand Tanaka you're grounded. You're running 20 extra laps.

Brozroro #2: :(

Brozroro #1: Aw, ma! :(

10dough: BWAHAHAHA DAICHI ACTUALLY GROUNDS HIS TEAM?!

MiracleBoy: That actually sounds like a good idea. I might do this with my team as well. Thank you, Sawamura.

Dad: Just call me Daichi.

Shirapoop: WHAT? NO! THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!

SemiCircle: I'm on board with it as long as Shirabu shut's his damn mouth.

Shirapoop: Shut up, Bitch

Semicircle: ditto

10dough: Toshiii, whyyyyy?

MiracleBoy: I think this would be a good idea because maybe it would teach you, boys, how to shut up and behave. Goshiki is the only one who behaves.

SemiCircle: oh my god

Shiraboo: oh my god

10dough: oh my god

10dough: Toshi is a savage...

MiracleBoy: Now, you guys better behave next practice. :)

Shirapoop: and they call Daichi the dad...

MiracleBoy: 30 extra laps. :)

Shirapoop: WHAT?

SemiCircle: HAHAHAAHA I'M BAWLING. HAHAHA

MiracleBoy: 40 extra laps. :)

Shirapoop: BWAHAHAHA KARMA CAME KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR

10dough: I'm scared to say something now.

MiracleBoy: Don't worry, Satori. I'll always love you.

10dough: 🥺 **👉👈**

IcanFly: Oh my! Ushijima-san is scary!! (／。＼)

MiracleBoy: That's what you get when you mess with, MiracleBoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toshi is scary when you get on his nerves.  
> Next up: What will Akaashi do when Bokuto confesses his feeling?!
> 
> I just re-read this fic and I'm crying. It's so funny and it's just- omg just read it. https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683/chapters/13045579


	6. and the answer is...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Akaashi's answer to Bokuto's question? ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write for some reason.

"Akaashi, I like you," Bokuto said. Akaashi just looked at him with wide eyes, mouth on his drink Akaashi couldn't believe what he had just heard. The next thing he knew, he was spitting a ton of his Caramel Frappuccino at Bokuto. 

"A-A-Akaashi?!" Bokuto exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "Are you okay?!".

"I-I-Bokuto-I," Akaashi started speaking incoherently. He was so embarrassed he just wanted to die in a hole (Bold of me to assume that he hadn't already thought of that 100 times). 

**Outside of the cafe~**

"Oh. My. God." Suga whisper-shouted. Using his "Pro Wall Listening Device" to listen inside the cafe. He and Kenma decided to spy on their "date", looking through the cafe windows.

"What happened??" Kenma asked, wanting to know what had Suga shell-shocked.

"Bokuto just confessed his feelings to Akaashi but then Akaashi spit his drink on Bokuto!" Suga said, with wide eyes. Kenma just facepalms, shaking his head.

"Akaashi has never been so horrible at something." Kenma sighs. He and Suga continue on listening through the walls.

**In the cafe~**

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright, Bokuto-san?!" Akaashi asked, panicking, and getting all the napkins he could to clean up the mess. 

"Yes, I am. But Akaashi, why did you spit your drink at me?" Bokuto asked, forcing out a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry, Bokuto-san. You said you liked me right? Romantically" Akaashi questions.

"Yeah...I do like you, Akaashi. Romantically" Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"O-oh. Erm.." Akaashi didn't really know how to respond to this.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, Akaashi!! I probably made this so awkward. You don't like me and I just went ahead and said all that!!" Bokuto cried, pulling his hair out of frustration.

"Bokuto-san, calm down," Akaashi spoke calmly. "I-I actually like you too but..." Akaashi is probably blushing so hard right now.

"But...?" Bokuto directed, pushing him to answer.

"I don't think I'm good enough for you..." He answered, barely above a whisper.

“Are you kidding me?” Koutarou cried, flailing his arms.

“You’re so pretty! Super duper pretty! I wish I had better words to use...let’s see...” 

He then started counting on his free hand.

“Beautiful, gorgeous, attractive, appealing...um...” 

"Bokuto-san, stop!" Akaashi whined.

"You're also very smart and caring. You're always there for me even though I act like a little kid." Bokuto added shyly, turning a beautiful bright red. Akaashi doing the same.

"W-wow, thank you, Bokuto-san" Akaashi stuttered a reply.

"So, will you be my boyfriend?" Bokuto asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Of course, Bokuto-san." Akaashi gave him a soft, warm smile.

"You can drop the formalities! Just call me Bokuto...or Koutarou...if you want." Bokuto said nervously.

"Okay, Koutarou," Akaashi said, looking at Bokuto with a smirk. Akaashi thought he heard squealing outside but paid no mind to it.

**On their way home~**

Bokuto and Akaashi were walking side-by-side on their way home from the cafe. Bokuto really wanted to hold his boyfriend's hand.

_Boyfriend_

Bokuto smiled knowing that he would get to call Akaashi that from now on. While they were walking, Bokuto looks down at Akaashi's hand, grabbing it.

"Koutarou?" Akaashi asked, surprised by his boyfriends' action. Bokuto just gave him that same 100-kilowatt smile. When they reached Akaashi's house, they were both sad to be leaving but it had to be done.

"So...bye, Keiji? WAIT? Is it okay if I call you Keiji?" Bokuto asked, scared that he used Akaashi's first name without permission. Akaashi just smiled.

"No, Koutarou. It's okay" Akaashi then gave him a hug and walked towards his house. But Bokuto stopped him.

"Wait," He said. The next thing he did was something he never imagined doing before. He lifted up Akaashi's chin, face inches away from each other, and kissed him, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made Akaashi's cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting Akaashi's shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking from his sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun him round and round, he knew that he was kissing him back.

**After Bokuto left Akaashi's house :(~**

* * *

**PM with Kuroo and Owldaddy**

Catdaddy: BRO GO GET SOME!!! CONGRATS!

OwlDaddy: Wait, how do you know I'm dating Akaashi?!

Catdaddy: Kenma sent me a video.

Owldaddy: Kenma?! How did he get a video?

Catdaddy: Hahaha, you know that sneaky, Kitten. Anyways, Suga also sent a picture of you two!

OwlDaddy: Picture??

Catdaddy: [BokuAka is canon.png](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR_hRmivl6gqEviLPYubH5hxI78wVEPmOlS7YCRyZyr1O7BXOLw&usqp=CAU)

Owldaddy: ugh that's so embarrassing!!

Catdaddy: Bwahahaha, I'm definitely keeping that picture.

Owldaddy: BRO! 

Catdaddy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Owldaddy: Well I have blackmail anyways. :3c

Owldaddy: You really think I'm not going to show Kenma that fanart you drew of you guys together? [BlackMail.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/4a/57/294a573cfd50a4dd33d30df9c5051936.jpg)

Catdaddy: NO BOKUTP PLEEASE GET RIFD OF THAT PICTURE!! I PRMISE IO WILL DELETEREI YOUR PIctURE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ship should I do next? TsukkiYama, KuroKen, or KageHina? Or should I just continue the crack chats for now?  
> See you on Monday!~


	7. some good crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't express with any words what this chapter is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)  
> Incorrect quotes are awesome

Jealousshima: Kageyama has officially drank his 40th carton of milk this morning and I fear the man will turn into a cow instead of reaching over 181cm.

Yamaguchi: PFFT!

Bakageyama: Tbh, I would rather be a cow than to lose my precious milk.

Jealousshima: That would be the best day of my life...so I can slaughter you and turn you into some delicious meat.

Mom: Tsukishima! That was uncalled for.

Jealousshima: Just speaking the truth.

**Shittykawa has added Turnip and KillMiMi**

Turnip: What is this..? 

Killmimi: It's just a dumb group chat. Why are we here now?

Shittykawa: I just thought you guys we're missing the fun!

KillMiMi: MISSING the fun? You have got to be joking, I would rather die.

Akaashi: ^

Owldaddy: bAbe

Iwa-chan: Yeah, shittykawa. He's right.

Shittykawa: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

Iwa-chan: Maybe if I didn't have to hear you venting 24/7 every day you would be less annoying.

Shittykawa: that's it...

Shittykawa: iwa-chan, we got a divorce. please do not talk to me anymore. It just brings back painful memories (T^T)

IcanFly: I'm sorry for your loss.

Beanpole: RIP my OTP

Iwa-chan: We were never together what the fuck man.

MiracleBoy: Who're your lawyers.

Iwa-chan: There are no goddamn lawyers, we're not getting a divorce because we were never married.

KillMiMI: who has custody over me

KillMiMi: Can Oikawa-senpai have custody over me and Iwaizumi have custody over Kindaichi?? So that me and Kindaichi can pretend to be Romeo and Juliet?

Shittykawa: That's really gay, I approve.

KillMiMi: Thanks.

Turnip: I do not even know what's going on but ok.

ShittyKawa: I'll just get married to one of my fangirls, who needs Iwa-chan anyways? Girls are wayyyy cuter.

Iwa-chan: Exactly you are 400% correct I wholeheartedly agree please do it like immediately would be most preferable just fucking Get out of my face

Turnip: Eww! Don't do it!

Iwa-chan: Shut the fuck up, turnip.

(please just pretend it's Akaashi's birthday)

Akaashi: HAAAAAAAAAPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE PRETTIEST SETTER IN THE WORLD AKA ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!! ( •̀ω•́ )σ

Owldaddy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI OHOHOHOHO (Note: Okay, why the fuck did I read that In a Santa Claus voice?)

Akaashi: thank you bokuto-san! you're the best ace and captain in this whole wide world! I will never toss to anyone but u!!! 🥰

Akaashi: oh and you're the most handsome

Owldaddy: HEYHEYHEYYYYY

Jealousshima: is this real

Catdaddy: ^ I SWEAR HE'S TALKING TO HIMSELF WITH AKAASHI'S PHONE LMAO

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, why are you pretending to be me.

Owldaddy: what are you talking about, Akaashi? I'M JUST STATING YOUR REAL THOUGHTS!!!!

Catdaddy: HAHAHA FUCKIN CALLED IT

Owldaddy: Bro... :(

Catdaddy: Bro... want to know my favorite element on the periodic table>

Owldaddy: Sure...?

Catdaddy: Because, Bro your mine 💞

Owldaddy: Bro!! Ily 🥺

Catdaddy: 🥺 👉👈 

(*Crowd awing at these precious babies, but Akaashi is just fuming in the background*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know, I lied saying I won't post on weekends but this was an exception. I really had nothing to do!)  
> I'll probably have 3 crack chats between each ship! It's also Hinata's birthday tomorrow!! Idk if I'll be able to post something tomorrow but, I'll definitely write a crack chat for him! My precious sunshine! 🥺  
> Thank you for reading!~


	8. Hinata is pure. Change my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter ever but, I have a funny chapter next. (I hope it's funny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a new fanfic yesterday so if you want to check it out you can. I'm already writing two other fanfics but I don't care! :)
> 
> I can't remember anything for shit.  
> Here are all the characters nicknames:
> 
> IcanFly: Hinata  
> Bakegeyama: Kageyama  
> Jealousshima: Tsukki  
> Gucci: Yamaguchi  
> Mom: Suga  
> Dad: Daichi  
> Brozroro #1: Tanaka  
> Brozroro #2: Noya  
> Shittykawa: Oikawa  
> Iwa-chan: Iwaizumi  
> Mattsun's bae: Makki  
> Makki's bae: Mattsun  
> 10dough: Tendou  
> Semicircle: Semi  
> Shirapoop: Shirabu  
> MiracleBoy: Ushijima  
> Catdaddy: Kuroo  
> Kitten: Kenma  
> Beanpole: Lev  
> DemonSenpai: Yaku  
> Owldaddy: Bokuto  
> Akaashi: Hmm, I wonder who this is?

Bakageyama: I am really bothered by the fact that basically the only reason gay marriage is illegal is because people think it's disgusting. You know, I think peas or disgusting too but WE'RE NOT MAKING THAT ILLEGAL ARE WE?

IcanFly: what's wrong with you peas are delicious

Gucci: gay people are delicious too

Jealousshima: Shut up, Yamaguchi.

Gucci: Sorry, Tsukki! 

Owldaddy: no dessert until you eat all your gays

Kitten: what the fuck just happened here

Catdaddy: be quiet eat and eat your gays

Kitten: Kuro, I know for a fact you don't eat your gays

Catdaddy: want me to eat them now?

Kitten: sure?

Kitten: WAIT WHY IS KUROO AT MY HOUSE WITH A KNIFE IN HIS HAND?

(*To be continued meme*)

(A few hours later)

Brozoro #2: Please protect Asahi at all costs!!!!

Asahi: Thanks?

IcanFly: WHAT IS SOMEONE AFTER HIM!?!?!?

Brozroro #2: no it's because he is so precious

Brozroro #2: I swear I saw him step on a trail of ants and then he apologized.

Brozroro #1: 🤭 pfft

Mom: Asahi is such a soft like what??

IcanFly: I just noticed that was the first time Asahi has talked on here! But why?

Asahi: this chat gives me anxiety, sorry for looking out for my health I guess

IcanFly: oh, I didn't know that! Sorry! ( ╥ω╥ )

Asahi: it's okay!

IcanFly: :D

Dad: Why can't people take me seriously when I say I'm hardcore?

Mom: oh PLEASE you stop at red lights in GTA

Brozroro #1: Not to mention you brought vegetables and ranch as snacks to my party

Owldaddy: eat your gays before dessert!

Akaashi: what the fuck

**Mom added Kiyoko and Yachi to the chat**

Mom: I just realized we didn't have our two precious managers in the group chat.

Yachi: W-What is this?

Kiyoko: It's a group, my wife. I will protect you at all costs.

Yachi: Wife! <3

Brozroro #1: KIYOKO-SAN!!!!!!

Brozroro: #2: KIYOKO-SAN!!!!!!

Asahi: Wow Noya, even though I'm dating you you're still fawning over Shimizu. I feel so attacked right now! :(

Brozroro #2: Don't worry Asahi! I love you the most! 

Asahi: 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my list of ships in order that I'm going to do so far.  
> 1.TsukiYama  
> 2.KuroKen  
> 3.LevYaku (PLEASE READ 'By your side' IF YOU LOVE LEVYAKU I CRIED. IT IS MY FAVORITE FANFIC!)  
> Any more requests?


	9. Christmas in June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had the Christmas feels so I decided to make a Karasuno song for Christmas lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do with myself anymore

Brozroro #2: made up a new Christmas song with the team!

Brozroro #2: ON THE TWELFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS KARASUNO GAVE TO ME, TWELVE FLYING BLACK CROWS

Bakageyama: eleven perfect tosses

IcanFly: TEN THE LITTLE GIANT

Asahi: nine awesome spikes

Jealousshima: ...eight uh... blocking level or smth??? w/e forgot

Yachi: SEVEN OFFICIAL WINS!!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Dad: six diving drills (more like 60 unfortunately)

IcanFly: FIVEEEEEEEE FREEEAAAAK QUICKSSSSSSSSSS ( ha I beat you to it Kageyama)

Gucci: Four float serves!

Brozroro #1: THREE WING SPIKERS (I'M THE BEST ONE THOUGH)

Mom: two who failed a class...

Catdaddy: AND A NEKO STUCK IN A PEAR TREE (amirite or amirite jk sorry for ruining it you guys pls continue)

Shittykawa: wtf this is disgusting

Brozroro #2: KIYOKO-SAN WAS GOING TO END THE SONG OMG APOLOGIZE TO HER RN

Akaashi: what the fuck

(Akaashi is struggling to live in this chaos)

**5:30 P.M**

Shittykawa: Comment something weird about your best friend: "Iwa-chan pep talks himself like a caveman while he exercises and trust me, it's funny as hell."

Catdaddy: Kenma's feet are ticklish af and he'll squeal like a girl if you touch them~ lmao

Mom: Daichi is my boyfriend and best friend but, Daichi has a weird kink for mechanical bulls.

10dough: Wakatoshi bites his lip while watching reruns of Oikawa Tooru's games ever Saturday night.

Akaashi: Koutarou is also my boyfriend and best friend as well but, He sings Madonna's "Like a virgin" every. single. time. he takes a shower after practice. He's a bad singer and I wish he'd stop since I'm starting to sing along without really paying attention.

Catdaddy: You're lucky he isn't only right now.

Gucci: Tsukki talks in his sleep and he often makes different voices, like he pretends to be his mom, a little girl, or a dinosaur!

Catdaddy: lmfao I don't think you guys understand the quality of tea that's being spilled here.

IcanFly: Bakageyama has a teddy bear named Humberto because he once had a Spanish nanny and that's what she called him 'cause "Kageyama" was too hard to say! lmao

Bakageyama: U IDIOT. Anyways, Hinata doesn't understand the concept of privacy so he went around opening all the drawers in my mom's room, found her neck massager, and had the nerve to ask her if it worked.

IcanFly: LOL you're so bad at every game! That's a weird thing that happened ONCE, you're supposed to say something weird about me. -,-

Catdaddy: Oh no, trust me. That's something weird about you. Especially when you grow up and find out that wasn't a neck massager.

IcanFly: what

Bakageyama: what

Shittykawa: I'M CRYING, OMFG. 

**Bonus crack~~~**

Brozroro #2: LIBERO IS MY FAV POSITION ITZ DA BEST!!!! XD

IcanFly: middle blocker 4life!!!!!!!!!! XD

Jealousshima: ^ it's so gross how I have to agree with u on this one ugh

Catdaddy: ^ ayyyy count me in too

Catdaddy: but honestly my fav position is 69 lmao

Shittykawa: ^ I WAS JUST GOING TO SAY THAT AHAHAHAHAHAHA I LIKE YOU ALREADY :)

Iwa-chan: Too bad you ain't gettin' any!! 🤭

Shittykawa: wait that sounds like you were going to give me some

Iwa-chan: WAIT WHAT NO WTF

Owldaddy: kayyyyyy we all know doggy is the best u savages

Akaashi: How would you know what? You're an owl.

Owldaddy: lmao don't play innocent

Brozroro #2: HAHAHA I'M GONNA DELETE THIS NOW BEFORE SUGA-SAN SEES IT

Mom: TOO LATE :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next up is TsukiYama!!


	10. Dumbasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yams are starting to realize they have feelings for each other. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in quarantine for months and I haven't gone outside for a longggg time. On top of that, I'm already writing like two other fanfics and I'm trying to keep them updated. Anyways, thank you for reading thus far!

Catdaddy: ok so I was out shopping today and this girl saw me then looked back at her friend and said "oh yeah, I think I need to buy a hairbrush." always happy to help

Kitten: ha

IcanFly: the other day I saw the grand king shopping while shopping and when he noticed me he snapped his fingers and said "I need to get shrimp!" :'(

Jealousshima: At least you didn't have Yamaguchi gasp "salt!" and run to aisle 25 when he saw you pay for some bread

Catdaddy: BWAHAHA "salt!" HAHAHA

Kitten: Shut up, Hyena

Catdaddy: Okay, pudding head

Kitten: >:(

Catdaddy: fiesty kitten (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

Gucci: You used to call me on my cell phone  
Late night when you need my love  
Call me on my cell phone  
Late night when you need my love  
And I know when that hotline bling  
That can only mean one thing  
I know when that hotline bling

Jealousshima: Did you really just use Drake lyrics to show how you felt after I forgot to call you to ask you how you were doing today?

Kitten: You call Yamaguchi every day? ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

Mom: Who are you calling Why are you calling random people Who is Drake I demand to know That sounds like a foreign name is he older Where is he from Is he American You don't know him You probably haven't met him It's not safe Tell me who he is

Jealousshima: Damn, chill. He's just a music artist. 

Dad: Tsukishima, 20 extra laps. You do NOT disrespect the beautiful, angelic Suga.

Jealousshima: ...

Dad: That's what I thought.

Mom: Babe (✿ ♥‿♥)

Dad: Suga want to come over? 😉

Mom: Sure, Dai! 😏

Jealoushima: 🤢🤢🤢🤢🤮🤮🤮🤮

IcanFly: Why are you putting those emojis, Tsukkishima?? They're just going to each others houses?

Kitten: Oh, honey, you have a lot to learn.

IcanFly: ???

Kitten: nevermind...

Owldaddy: Speaking of beautiful people...

Catdaddy: oh no

Owldaddy: AKAAASHHIIIII guess what rhymes with beautiful

Akaashi: What?

Owldaddy: your fACE :}

Akaashi: That...that does not rhyme, Bokuto.

Owldaddy: stop ruining my hopes and dreams :(

Kitten: ha

Akaashi: It's okay, Bokuto. I'm actually really flattered.

Catdaddy: Doesn't sound like it

Owldaddy: AKAAASHHIIII!!! 🥺 **👉👈**

Kitten: You guys are adorable I can't-

Mom: ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

* * *

**PM with Kitten and Mom**

Mom: Kenma

Kitten: Yes?

Mom: So you know how you like Kuro, Tsukki likes Yamaguchi, and I KNOW Oikawa likes Iwaizumi?

Kitten: Yeah, what are you trying to say?

Mom: We should make a group with people who are terribly in love with there best friends!

Kitten: Oh my Gosh, that's a perfect idea. But let's not put EVERYONE in it.

Mom: Okay, I'll just write everyone's name on slips of paper and shuffle them around and pick like 6 people. Give me a few minutes.

Kitten: Okay, that will work because some people are already dating.

(*Spongebob narrator voice* A few moments later)

Mom: Okay, done!!

Kitten: Who do we have.

Mom: We have Hinata, Yamaguchi, Oikawa, Shirabu, You, and Yaku!

Kitten: I feel like you didn't write their names on the pieces of paper and just picked them yourself.

Mom: Yup! :)

Kitten: Anyways, let's create that group chat!

* * *

**Mom has created a chat.**

**Mom has named the chat " helplessly in love with your best friend but are too scared to confess".**

**Mom has added Kitten, IcanFly, Gucci, and 3 others.**

Mom: WELCOME TO THE "helplessly in love with your best friend but are too scared to confess" GROUP CHAT!!

Kitten: Welcome! :)

Gucci: This group is low-key accurate.

IcanFly: Ikr?!

Shittykawa: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH IWA-CHAN!!

Shirapoop: No one said you weren't. You basically just yelled out that you're in love with Iwaizumi-san.

Shittykawa: (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

Mom: Anyways, we made this chat to help you with your crushes!

DemonSenpai: How?

Shittykawa: Yaku-chan has a crush?!?

DemonSenpai: Yes, shut up, Shittykawa.

Shittykawa: ONLY IWA-CHAN IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT.

Kitten: What have we gotten ourselves into?? 

DemonSenpai: I ask myself that every day and I still don't know the answer.

IcanFly: Who do you even like?

DemonSenpai: I hate to admit it but I like the beanpole...

IcanFly: LEV!! Aw, you guys would make a cute couple!

Kitten: ^

DemonSenpai: thanks I guess...

Shittykawa: aw Yaku-chan is flattered! :')

DemonSenpai: SHUT UP!

Mom: Guys!! Let's tell each other who your crushes are!

Kenma: Kuro.

IcanFly: Bakageyama!!

Shirapoop: ugh, semi

Shittykawa: my precious Iwa-chan! (´∀｀)♡

DemonSenpai: I already told you mine.

Gucci: Tsukki!! <3

Kitten: Okay, so how are we going to get them to like us, or how are we going to confess.

Mom: Honestly, I have to think about that a little.

Mom: Yamaguchi, I really think you should confess to Tsukishima. It's so obvious he likes you.

Shirapoop: Even though I don't go to your school I agree with Suga-san.

IcanFly: Do you see the way he looks at you when you're not looking?! He looks like he's in love!

Kitten: Plus, he calls you every morning. 

Gucci: okay, okay he likes me! I'm actually kind of flattered hehe...꒰#’ω`#꒱੭

Mom: You can do it!! Let's set a plan!

Gucci: NOW?!

Kitten: Do you want to date him or not?

Gucci: Yes...but I don't know if he'll say yes.

Mom: Are you blind. Did you not see what we all said about Tsukishima.

Gucci: Yes..but.

Shittykawa: But what? It's so obvious he likes you, Yama-chan! Trust me, he'll say yes.

DemonSenpai: I don't want to agree with Oikawa but I think he'll say yes to.

Gucci: Thanks guys...I-I think I'll go for it!! 

Mom: My son :')

Kitten: Maybe take him to a dinosaur museum and you guys could have fun and stuff. After you leave, you tell Tsukishima, "I had a really fun time with you Tsukki! I also have something to tell you..." and then tell him that you like him and ask him out.

Mom: Omg Kenma, that's a smart idea.

Kitten: I'm the #1 Fudanshi after all.

Gucci: Kenma...that might work! Thank you!

Kitten: You're welcome. Tell me how it goes. :)

IcanFly: You guys are going to be cute together even if I don't like Jerkyshima that much! 

Shirapoop: Good luck!

DemonSenpai: Yeah, have fun.

Shittykawa: Good luck, Yama-chan!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Gucci: Thank you! 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch this heartwarming video ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtO3AHMBePY


	11. oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukki go to a museum and Yamaguchi confesses his feelings.  
> (I just woke up right now and decided to write this. Sorry if it's trash.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 100+ kudos and bookmarks! I really appreciate it.~  
> (They are like no dinosaur museums near Miyagi so just pretend there is)

**PM with Jealousshima and Gucci**

Gucci: Tsukki!

Jealousshima: Yamaguchi? What is it?

Gucci: Um...

Jealousshima: ???

Gucci: Do you want to go to this Dinosaur museum with me this Saturday...?

Jealousshima: Of course I would like to! What time?

Gucci: Omg, that's great! Maybe around 1:00?

Jealousshima: Okay, see you then.

Gucci: Bye, Tsukki! :)

(Saturday at 1:50 p.m)

"Tsukki should be here any minute now!" Yamaguchi reminded himself, sitting down on one of the nearby benches waiting for Tsukishima. _I can't believe I'm asking him out today! This might be the best day of my life!! (_ Keyword _: Might)_ Yamaguchi got snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Tsukishima jog towards him and waving.

"Hey, Yamaguchi. How are you?" Tsukishima asks, standing in front of him.

Yamaguchi stands up, "I'm fine, Tsukki! You ready to go?" 

"Yup, this museum looks really cool. Thanks for taking me out here today." Tsukishima said but blushed when he realized what he has said. Tsukishima _never_ says thank you to anyone. 

Yamaguchi blushed, scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "I-It's nothing really.." He said, chuckling. After that, they both started to walk towards the entrance side-by-side. Their hand's occasional brushing against each other and Yamaguchi literally had to fight the urge to grab Tsukishima's hand right there and then. When they got inside Tsukishima was about to get his wallet out to pay for his ticket when Yamaguchi stopped him.

"Don't worry! I paid for them online." Yamaguchi smiled and showed one of the museum workers proof that he bought tickets online on his phone.

"You didn't really have to do that but thanks." Tsukishima rubbed the back of his nape. _He really did that for me._ Tsukishima hid a smile under his hand. They started to look around the museum and looking at all the dinosaurs that were there. Tsukishima stopped every second to look at the life-sized dinosaur creatures and reading out every fact that was there. Yamaguchi just giggled at the way Tsukishima was looking at the dinosaurs with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, Yamaguchi did you know what many Dinosaurs were small?"

"Some dinosaurs had feathers."

"Wow, not All 'Dinosaurs' Are Dinosaurs!"

"No Dinosaur had two brains. Reminds me of two people..." Tsukishima muttered, hitting Yamaguchi with his Dinosaur facts. Yamaguchi just smiled at him and followed him to the next section. The next section was a Fossil-digging activity. You could dig for ancient fossils. Tsukishima just about squealed when he saw this. Yamaguchi loves this side about Tsukki, he rarely gets to see it.

"Yamaguchi! We have to go dig fossils, right now." Tsukishima caught his wrist and dragged him to wear the fossils were. Yamaguchi wouldn't admit it but he liked it when Tsukishima grabbed his hand. Tsukishima grabbed a shovel and a bucket. Some parents were looking at him weirdly but he didn't care. He just wanted to get his Ancient fossils. He started digging into the ground and found a couple of ancient shark fossils, ("Oh my gosh, this looks so cool!") fish, corals, and shells. ("I am definitely going to keep these in my room."). Yamaguchi admires Tsukki so much, he just loves when he gets all excited when Dinosaurs get brought into the picture. He really loves Tsukishima Kei.

"I'm hungry, Tsukki. Want to get something to eat?" Yamaguchi said, walking with Tsukishima around the museum.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry too," Tsukishima replied. Yamaguchi looked at the map they had and looked for the nearest cafeteria and headed towards it. They decided they should go to the fast-food place they have in the museum. When they got in there, they found seats near the middle of the place and ordered their food. Tsukishima just ordered a salad and some water. (He doesn't really eat that much, his senpais are worried.) Yamaguchi orders a burger and fries. (Floppy ones, of course) They ate in comfortable silence and made some small talk with each other here and there. Yamaguchi stole glances from Tsukishima once in a while, blushing at how cute he is. Once they were done, they threw away their trash and went to look around a few more dinosaur statues before they wrapped it up.

"Hey, Yamaguchi? Do you want to head home now?" Tsukishima asked, playing with his fingers.

"Oh! Um sure!" Yamaguchi was scared as fuck right now. _Shit, I'm supposed to confess to him right now! I'll just do it when he's about to leave._

"Let's catch a train together then walk the rest of the way, okay?" Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi but he wasn't listening right now. He was freaking out.

"Yamaguchi...YAMAGUCHI...YAMAGUCHI!" That finally got Yamaguchi out of his trance.

"O-oh, sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi chuckled sheepishly. Tsukishima just clicked his tongue and shook his head. He asked him if he was okay and Yamaguchi lied and said he was. 

"Let's catch that train, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi urged Tsukishima to walk faster so they don't miss the train.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi"

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi giggled. When they got to the train station, the train just pulled up. They breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly got onto the train. _Okay, I'll tell him once he drops me off at my house!_ They rode the train in comfortable silence. Tsukishima with his headphones on, playing some music and Yamaguchi scrolling through his social media. When the train called out their stop, they got off and made their way back home. Usually, after school, Tsukishima drops off Yamaguchi at his house because it's closer to the school than his. The closer they were getting towards his house, the more scared he was feeling but, he was going to do his!

Then they got to his house. Confession time.

"Bye, Yamaguchi. I had a really fun time with you today." Tsukishima said, giving Yamaguchi a small smile.

"O-Oh I had fun too! Thanks for coming with me today." Yamaguchi scratched his cheek, nervously.

"No problem. Bye, see you later." Tsukishima was about to leave when Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist. He turned around curious as to why he did that. Then he noticed Yamaguchi's face is red.

"Yamaguchi, are you okay? You shouldn't have asked me to come to the museum today. You look really red." Tsukishima scolded Yamaguchi and shaking his head.

"I n-need to tell you s-something," Yamaguchi stuttered, fiddled with the hem of his sweater. Tsukishima looked at him, urging him to say what he needed to say.

"I-I like you, Tsukki. I've liked you the first time I saw you. I thought you were pretty and I like how you are when you get all excited about Dinosaurs," Yamaguchi chuckled nervously, "I thought about it for a while and thought "I want to be more than best friends". So, will you be my b-boyfriend..." Yamaguchi couldn't even look up at Tsukishima right now. Tsukishima couldn't even believe his ears.

_He likes me..?_

"That's really sweet, Yamaguchi," For some reason, Tsukishima's voice sounded sad. Yamaguchi took note of this but didn't dare look up at him. "But, I-I have to recline your confession..." Now it was Tsukishima who couldn't look Yamaguchi in the eye.

"I'm really sorry," Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi couldn't believe his ears. All his friends were saying that they were positive that he would say yes. Why did he reject him? Was it because he wasn't pretty? _My freckles are pretty ugly_ so _that might be the reason._ Yamaguchi finally looked up at Tsukishima and forced a small smile.

"I-It's okay, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi fake chuckled. "We can still stay as best friends!"

"Best friends...Yeah, sure!" Tsukishima cursed himself for stuttering. He apologized to Yamaguchi again and left. Yamaguchi could feel the tears stinging his eyes and went inside his house. He didn't even change his clothes. He just flopped onto his bed, curled into himself, and sobbed into his pillow.

 _I'm such an idiot...!_ He cried over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!~ (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡


	12. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Tsukishima rejects Yamaguchi's confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a bunch of mistakes but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (I've been reading too many 100,000+ word fanfics and it's so crazy. I always go to bed at like 1:00)

Yamaguchi groaned and stretched his arms before he got off his bed. He looked at his pillow and saw tear stains on it. _Must've cried myself to sleep._ That pillow made him recap of what had just happened a few hours ago.

_But, I-I have to recline your confession..._

That sentence kept replaying in his head like a broken record.

 _Why? Why did he reject me? Everyone said that they were sure he liked me? Was that a lie? Is he never going to talk to me again? I'm scared!!_ Yamaguchi pulled his hair in frustration and felt more tears starting to gather up in his eyes. Yamaguchi didn't even care anymore. He slid back on the nearest wall and started sobbing his heart out.

"Why? Why? WHY?" Yamaguchi cried, shaking his head which was in his hands. "Why did he reject me...?" Yamaguchi knew he wasn't that pretty but his FREINDS said that they were 100% sure they liked him back. That was the only reason why he had asked him out in the first place.

Yamaguchi continued sobbing until they turned into soft hiccups. He got up from where he was sitting and went to his room. He looked at one part of a wall in his room where there were pictures of him and Tsukishima. There was one where he and Tsukishima were smiling at the camera, each of them doing a peace sign. On the bottom of the picture, Yamaguchi had written out, "Best friends forever ❤️".

Are they not going to have that kind of relationship again? Are they never going to talk to each other? What's going to happen to their relationship they already have? Yamaguchi then went to his desk and picked up his phone.

**"helplessly in love with your best friend but are too scared to confess".**

Gucci: Guys, I'm back...

Mom: OMG, REALKLLY HOW WAS IT?

Kitten: Please tell.

Gucci: He-He rejected me. ;(

Shittykawa: Oh no!! Yama-chan are you okay?! ( ´△｀)

Mom: Oh my, I am so sorry, Yamaguchi. I thought he wouldn't reject you.

IcanFly: YAMAGUCHI ARE YOU OKAY?! I AM GOING TO KILL TSUKISHIMA!!

Gucci: No, it's okay. I'm fine. I just wasn't ready for that rejection, that's all.

DemonSenpai: I'm sorry to hear that Yamaguchi.

Gucci: It kind of makes me sadder when you guys say that.

Shittykawa: Sorry, Yama-chan. We're all just worried!

Gucci: I know. Thank you! :)

Kitten: How did he reject you anyway?

Gucci: So, basically when Tsukki dropped me off at my house I told him to wait and said, "I like you, Tsukki. I've liked you the first time I saw you. I thought you were pretty and I like how you are when you get all excited about Dinosaurs. I thought about it for a while and thought "I want to be more than best friends". So, will you be my boyfriend..."

Shirapoop: That was so sweet wtf

Kitten: I will break Tsukishima's face. >:(

Mom: Woah there buddy (Note: hahaha you see that meme?)

Gucci: Anyways, he told me, "That's really sweet, Yamaguchi. But, I have to recline your confession...". Then I lied to him and told me it was okay and that we could still stay best friends. Then he apologized again and walked off. I went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

IcanFly: OH MY GOD WTF??!?

Mom: Tsukishima is going to run 1000 extra laps

Shittykawa: That was so sad!! (´;︵;`)

Shirapoop: If Semi rejects me Yamaguchi would be my second choice. #BestBoiYamaguchi

Kenma: ^

Shittykawa: ^^

DemonSenpai: ^^^

IcanFly: ^^^^

Gucci: Wow, I'm flattered. Thank you!! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Kitten: But that was pretty fucked up.

DemonSenpai: Yeah, he made you cry. That's sad.

Mom: Let's all gang up on Tsukki tho.

Kitten: ^ agreed

**Volleyball!!**

Mom: TSUKISHIMA KEI!!

Dad: Oh my god what happened? Mad Suga is the worst.

Asahi: ^

Jealousshima: What??

Mom: WHY DID YOU REJECT YAMAGUCHI? YOU MADE MY PRECIOUS CHILD SAD  
  
Catdaddy: Tsukki why the fuck would you reject him? It's so obvious you like him.

10dough: I smell some tea piping.

MiracleBoy: But you don't have any tea at your house. Or did you buy some?

10dough: just-nevermind Toshi.

SemiCircle: Yamaguchi is like the best boy of 2020

Kitten: ^

Jealousshima: I can explain...

Mom: EXPLAIN WHAT?!

Jealousshima: Why I rejected him?

Kitten: Shut yo skin tone chicken bone google chrome no home flip phone disowned ice cream cone garden gnome extra chromosome metronome dimmadome genome full blown monochrome student loan Indiana jones overgrown flintstone x and y hormone friend zoned Sylvester Stallone sierra leone AutoZone professionally seen silver patrone head ass tf up

Catdaddy: BWAHAHAHAAHA KITTEN 🤣🤣

Owldaddy: Your boyfriend is funny, Bro!

Catdaddy: Thank you!

Kenma: you aren't my boyfriend Kuro. ANYWAYS, EXPLAIN TSUKISHIMA!

Jealousshima: I actually like Yamaguchi but I couldn't accept his confession.

Shittykawa: But why?? If you like him, accept his confession!

Iwa-chan: Shittykawa actually has a point.

Shittykawa: Iwa-chan!! (灬♥ω♥灬)

Iwa-chan: ew nevermind

Jealousshima: There's something I need to explain to Yamaguchi as to why I couldn't date him. Will you please let me talk to him?

Kitten: shut the fuck up you god damn son of a mother fucking booty hole carole baskin tiger killing bitchy ass scraped off eaten spit out bubblegum lookin ass mother fucking god damn extra chromosome looking ass BACK ROW HOT CHEETO EATIN ASS FATTY FAT FUCK FAGGOT face stupid wannabe cool kid hippy ass mother fucking stoner ass superman lookin heat vision eyes unemployed student loan debt tax avoiding irs ass mother fucking stupid ass ran over dumped off on the side of the road left to decay god damn mother fucking ass

Akaashi: God damn, Kenma. 

Mom: Kenma, it's fine. Tsukishima, you can talk to Yamaguchi. BUT IF YOU MAKE HIM CRY I WILL PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOU WILL FORGET YOUR OWN NAME.

Dad: Don't even try him, Tsukishima. He will literally kill you. That's how I went to the hospital with a broken rib.

Mom: Sorry, Dai! Teehee!

Mom: ANYWAYS, go talk to him and tell me how it goes.

Jealousshima: Shit, he told me he was fine but he obviously wasn't! I'm such an idiot.

IcanFly: You sure are!

Bakageyama: Ha

Jealousshima: Tsk, I'll go talk to him.

(At the Yamaguchi Residence)

Yamaguchi was secretly looking at the group chat's messages. When he saw what Tsukishima said he couldn't believe what he saw.

_I actually like Yamaguchi but I couldn't accept his confession._

How could he like Yamaguchi but not accept his confession? Yamaguchi is beyond confused until he sees more messages. They are all ganging up on Tsukishima and yelling at him. Yamaguchi actually giggles for the first time since the rejection when Kenma roasts Tsukishima. He continues reading and sees that Tsukishima's going to explain to him why he rejected him. Yamaguchi didn't know whether to be relieved or scared because Tsukishima is going to tell him the reason why he rejected him and because Tsukishima is going to talk to him for the first time since the rejection.

Yamaguchi sighs and scrolls through his social media, "I am not looking forward to this..." Yamaguchi is getting worried because Tsukishima isn't texting him yet to explain. He was about to yell at Tsukishima through text when the doorbell rang.

_Am I expecting someone here? Who is it?_

When he opened the door he definitely did not expect this. Tsukishima was panting a lot and his eyes were red like he just finished crying buckets.

"T-T-Tsukki!" Yamaguchi squeaked, "W-What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi tried not to look scared but he failed.

"I-I have a lot of things I want to talk about with you, okay? I won't stay long," Tsukishima sighed and took off his shoes and placed them in the Genkan. Yamaguchi saw that Tsukishima looked pretty tired and gave him a glass of water to drink.

"Here, Tsukki." Yamaguchi handed him the glass of water. Tsukishima finished it almost immediately and put it down with a 'thunk!'. They sat on the couch and there was an awkward silence in the room until Tsukishima broke it.

"So, you're probably wondering why I'm here," He started, "I actually want to tell you the reason I didn't accept your confession." He said. Tsukishima looked uncharacteristically nervous. Yamaguchi just nodded and urged him to keep going.

"Yeah, I wonder why you broke up with me. Is it because I'm dumb? Am I not good enough for you? Am I too scrawny? Am I ugly? Why, Tsukki!? I want to know why you rejected me. Everyone said that they were sure you liked me but then you rejected me and broke my heart...!!" Yamaguchi's voice broke and he started to break down right in front of Tsukishima. Tsukishima had a few tears in his eyes as well but wiped them away quickly. He was heartbroken. He never wanted to see Yamaguchi like this. What makes it worse is that HE was the one that made him cry!

"Yamaguchi! Do NOT say that about yourself! I love you with all my heart, seriously! But I want you to be happy!" Tsukishima tried desperately to convince his best friend that he loved him.

"What do you mean "Be happy"?! The only reason I'm happy is because of you, Tsukki! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Yamaguchi cried, hugging himself. Tsukishima practically swooned at Yamaguchi's words but there was no time for that.

"Yamaguchi...the reason I didn't accept your confession was because...I thought I wasn't good enough for you!" He exclaimed, "The reason I said I wanted you to be happy was because I didn't want to be a burden on you. My personality is bad. I always make fun of others. I'm so tall and skinny..." Tsukishima kept naming them all until he had none left.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi uncurled from himself and looked right into Tsukishima's eyes, "I think all those things are great about you! Your personality isn't bad at all! I think you're so cool and I wanted to be like you so bad! Even if you make fun of Hinata and Kageyama a lot you're still pretty cool! You're also so pretty Tsukki! I've envied you since the first day you saved me from those bullies! I love you and it's only you!" Yamaguchi cried. Tsukishima decided to get off of the couch he was sitting on and fling Yamaguchi into his lap.

"T-T-Tsukki!?" Yamaguchi stuttered, blushing like crazy now.

"I am so so SO sorry, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mumbled in his hair, "I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I just wanted you to be happy, I'm sorry for making you cry." Tsukishima then wiped off the remaining tears that were on Yamaguchi's face.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi gave him a small smile. Tsukishima looked into the depths of Yamaguchi's brown-green eyes. "Yamaguchi, would you be my boyfriend?" Tsukishima inwardly cringed at how cringey he sounded. Yamaguchi's eyes were blown wide and he had a full-on grin on his face.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!!!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, bringing his arms around Tsukishima's neck and nuzzling his chest. Tsukishima smiled. Not that small smile or that smug smile but a real, genuine smile.

"I love you, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said, cupping his cheeks.

"I love you too, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi blushed.

Then before they knew it, they were kissing. Even if it was a short kiss, it was the most heartwarming gift anyone could ever get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's all back to lollipops and gumdrops! Or is it...? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I actually wrote this a couple of hours ago but I didn't want to post it immediately after that rejection.  
> (A mini shout-out to CrazyBiFangirl for guessing what was going to happen with them!)
> 
> Next on the list:  
> 1.KuroKen  
> 2.LevYaku (PLEASE READ 'By your side' IF YOU LOVE LEVYAKU and A/B/O DYNAMICS I CRIED. IT IS MY FAVORITE FANFIC!)  
> 3.KageHina  
> A gift from God --->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O7Tk8wtDt8


	13. rip kuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short. I might post three chapters instead of two today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Kenma or Tsukki.

**Volleyball!!**

IcanFly: it's been a while...i hope they're okay

Mom: I have the knife ready just in case

Kenma: same here

Catdaddy: Oh my god, Kitten. I didn't know you were a murderer!

Kitten: You'll be next if you're not careful. :)

Catdaddy: You would never do that to your beloved best friend!

Kitten: Okay guys say by to Kuro

Owldaddy: NOOOOJHIOOLO

Akaashi: I don't really care if he got killed

Catdaddy: AKAASHI :(

DemonSenpai: agreed

Catdaddy: Okay then, YAKU. I'm going to tell everyone in the group chat your secret!

Beanpole: OOO YAKU-SAN HAS A SECRET?!

DemonSenpai: ISTG KUROO I"MASD JUST KIDDING I"M SORYRU

Catdaddy: That's what I thought (・∀・)

Beanpole: I'm* Sorry"

Catdaddy: That's what I thought (・∀・)

DemonSenpai: Kenma, can you please kill Lev as well? Thank you.

Kitten: Sure thing.

Beanpole: I was just trying to correct you, Yaku-san!! I don't want to die! (╥_╥)

Kitten: Open your door, Kuro. :)

Catdaddy: OMG KENMA SACTUALY HAS A KNFIE

Owldaddy: rip kuroo

Catdaddy: I thought you loved me :(

Kitten: Your theory was wrong :)

Gucci: GUYS

Mom: OMG YAMAGUCHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?

Kenma: Spill the motherfucking tea

Jealousshima: We sorted things out and now we're dating.

Gucci: (°◡°♡).:｡

Jealousshima: Shut up, Yamaguchi.

Gucci: Gomen, Tsukki!

10dough: I feel like nothing has changed at all.

Shirapoop: Yeah,,,

**Gucci has changed Jeaousshima's name to "Tsukki"**

Tsukki: Thank God, finally.

Gucci: You're welcome, Tsukki!

Kenma: Look like I don't have to kill 3 people now! :)

Tsukki: Wait, what?

Kitten: Nevermind, don't worry about it. :)

Mom: Good job, idiot!

Bakageyama: Yeah, stupid idiot. Loser.

Tsukki: Okay, KING.

Bakageyama: stfu, TSUKKI

Gucci: Hey, only I'm only to say that! >:(

Bakageyama: He calls me king so I'm calling him Tsukki

Tsukki: If you disobey my boyfriend I will shoot you with the gun I have.

Catdaddy: Kageyama you should listen to Tsukishima. He was actually about to shoot me when I called him "Tsukki".

Bakageyama: IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?!

Tsukki: Your life is illegal

Gucci: Nice roast, Tsukki!!

Tsukki: Thank you, Yamaguchi.

Mom: what

Dad: what

IcanFly: what

Shittykawa: what

KillMiMi: I want to die

Turnip: what

Semicircle: what

10dough: Normal guys has feelings?!

Tsukki: This is exactly why I have crippling depression

Akaashi: ^

KillMiMi: ^^

Kenma: ^^^

Asahi: ^^^^

**Brozroro #2 has changed Asahi's name to "Jesus"**

Asahi: (*@IWNOSM#)

Brozroro #1: Bro, I think you broke him.

Brozroro: ASAHI ARE YOU OKAY!?!

Asahi: I"MDS NOTEES OKAY

Akaashi: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait to write the KuroKen for some reason. My OTP (I'm stuck between KuroKen, BokuAka, and LevYaku)


	14. you should've came to shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Okawa and Iwaizumi finally got together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck

Shittykawa: OMG I KISSEDED IWA_CHJAN!

Mom: WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW?

Iwa-chan: smh

Mattsun's bae: wait what

KillMiMi: I thought Iwaizumi-san hated Oikawa just like I hate my life.

Akaashi:^ Mood 24/7

Kenma: ^

Catdaddy: Kitten :(

Shittykawa: L AWLLLLLLL LMAO ROFLLLL i don evne need stupid vball cuz wehn i grow uP I' M GONNA MARRY IWA-CHAAAAAN~~~~@!1# i love u ❤️

Iwa-chan: Guys Oikawa's okay, he just drank... a little too much after today's game with Karasuno. I knew I shouldn't have left this idiot alone.

Iwa-chan: You better not give up on volleyball Shittykawa, we're gonna work even harder than before. If you want me by your side you're going to have to keep sending me me those tosses because we definitely won't lose next time.

Mattsun's bae: so cringey lmao

Makki's bae: I cri everytie m

Miracleboy: You wouldn't have lost if you came to Shiratorizawa.

Iwa-chan: k I know y'all tryna help but I rLY DON'T THINK THIS IS GONNA CHEER HIM UP.

Miracleboy: ^ thanks for taking care of Oikawa all these years since he's not at Shiratorizawa

Mattsun's bae: he really said "y'all"

Turnip: what the fuck is "y'all"

Makki's bae: it's a western thing

Shittykawa: wtFFFFFFFFFFFF USHIWAKA!? IWA-CHAN IS MINE BACK OFF! HIS PRETTY FACE IS MINE, HISS PRETTY FACE IS MINE, HISS BIG ARMS R IMNE! HIS BUTT IS MINE tOO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLLL

Iwa-chan: ^...u should've fucking went to shiratorizawa bye

Shittykaway: IWA-CHANNNNN D:

Mom: WILL SOMEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION? HOW DID YOU GUYS GET TOGETHER

Iwa-chan: Oikawa's too drunk so I'll tell the story. It's a little embarrassing though...

10dough: First is Tsukki, now Iwaizumi. So many personality changes.

Iwa-chan: ANYWAYS, I was planning to confess to Shittykawa after we won the game but, we didn't win so I thought my plan failed. Then I saw Shittykawa around the corner of the school getting confessed to. I didn't want Shittykawa to date anyone else so I just stormed towards him and confessed to him. He cried and I thought I did something wrong but then he kissed me and now we're dating.

KillMiMi: selfish

Iwa-chan: Shut the fuck up, Kunimi. You like that Turnip head so I shouldn't hear that coming from you.

Turnip: WOW

Mom: omg that was so sweet

Kitten: and cliché

Shittykawa: I LVOE IWA-CHANNN! <33

Akaashi: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really cute chapter next!~ <3


	15. everyone is sappy asf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really needed some Valentine's feels.  
> You can totally skip this chapter if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would've been out sooner but I spent like an hour trying to draw Kenma and Hinata in pigtails. :)
> 
> I kind of cringed while writing this. I'm not really a sappy kind of person but I love reading it!

Today is Valentine's day (just pretend it is). A day where you hang out with your loved one. Let's see what the volleyball gays are doing for their Valentine's day!

\---- BOKUAKA ----

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Tokyo. Bokuto was hanging out with Akaashi at his house and Bokuto had something special to give to Akaashi. They were currently cuddling on the couch watching a Rom-Con. Bokuto loves when he cuddles with Akaashi. He gets to nuzzle his soft hair all he wants and smell that delicious coconut shampoo. They weren't really paying attention to the movie, they were both stealing loving glances at each other and blushed when they got caught. When the movie finished around 4:00 P.M, Bokuto jumped off the couch and ran to his room. Akaashi just sat there confused.

Bokuto came running back to the couch, "Keiji!" Bokuto said. Akaashi noticed that Bokuto's hands were behind his back and raised an eyebrow.

"Koutarou, what's behind your back?" Akaashi pointed to his hands. Bokuto immediately blushed and began fidgeting with whatever was behind his back. 

"Uh, um...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!" Bokuto thrusts the gift he had toward Akaashi. Akaashi just stared at the items he had in his hands. The first thing he got was an adorable [Owl Plushie.](https://i.etsystatic.com/15763343/r/il/9d31c8/1750638303/il_570xN.1750638303_6nra.jpg)

The second item he got was a whole bunch of roses and they were very beautiful. The last thing he saw was a little blue box and he wondered what was inside. He opened the box and he was speechless. Inside the box was an [adorable necklace](https://www.kay.com/productimages/processed/V-580764001_0_800.jpg?pristine=true) that features a sterling silver pendant designed with two owls: one in sterling silver and the other crafted in 10K rose gold. The sterling silver owl is decorated with sparkling round diamonds. Akaashi didn't notice he started to cry until he saw tears spilling near the box.

"Oh no!! Keiji, I didn't mean for you to cry! Is it bad? I'm so-" Bokuto started but was stopped by a soft pair of lips. 

When they broke apart Akaashi shook his head and said, "It's the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten," tears still spilling from his eyes. "How much even was this?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it! It wasn't that much," (it was $140) Bokuto blushed, scratching his nape. Akaashi looked beautiful with tears in his eyes. Akaashi then went into his room and dragged out a freaking life-sized great horned owl plush holding a humongous Valentine's day card. Bokuto gasped and immediately went ran to Akaashi and peppered him with 100 kisses. 

"Read the card," Akaashi said with a smile on his face. Bokuto did as he was told and started reading it:

_Dear Koutarou,_

_Let me start by saying that I thank God every night since I found you. You came into my life when everything seemed so dark but you provided the light to find my way. I’ve never been so certain of anything in my life like I am of us. You have totally changed my outlook in life and I thank you for that. I never thought that someone could love me like you do, but guess what? I love you that much too. I feel as if I’m walking over clouds just thinking about you. You make my life complete. I know you’ve said we could do foolish things while in love, but you know what? With you, I wouldn’t mind being a fool for the rest of my life. I love you so much and I know you love me too. I know that others looking into our relationship might think that we’re saying too many foolish things too soon but they just don’t know how we feel about each other. There’s nothing foolish about the things I’ve told you, I meant every word I said. I love you. I would do anything; I love you so much. Today I promise you that I would do anything in my power to make you a great person, outstanding lover, and supportive partner._

_Love, Keiji_

Bokuto started tearing up right then and there. He gave Akaashi the most passionate kiss he'd ever given anyone. After they broke apart, Bokuto almost rushed him to death with the biggest bear hug. Akaashi just chuckled and hugged him back.

"I love you, Keiji," Bokuto said, catching Akaashi by surprise. Akaashi blushed and said, "I love you too, Koutarou," with a big smile on his face.

\---- IWAOI ----

"Iwa-chan!! Have you seen my Alien socks?!" Oikawa yelled from his room, digging around in his wardrobe for the 30th time. 

"No, Oikawa, I haven't," Iwaizumi sighed, shaking his head. _Why did I even confess to this alien obsessed idiot?_ Iwaizumi was going to take Oikawa somewhere "nice" but he didn't specify where they were going. Iwaizumi just told him to wear casual clothing. (which was not alien socks) He heard Oikawa groan loudly and slam his wardrobe drawer. He came out of his room and Iwaizumi's jaw dropped. Oikawa was wearing one of Iwaizumi's oversized sweaters that he didn't even notice he took and it looked big on him. The sleeves were past his hands and the hem of the sweater was about a few inches above his knee. He was also wearing shorts which were barely noticeable under that sweatshirt and some black sneakers.

"-wa-chan...IWA-CHAN!" Iwaizumi finally stopped ogling his boyfriend and looked up at him.

"Am I really that sexy, Iwa-chan?~," Oikawa teased, walking over to Iwaizumi and pecking him on the lips.

Iwaizumi blushed, "S-Shut up, Shittykawa. Let's go." He then grabbed Oikawa's hand and led them to where this "nice place" was. He told Oikawa to close his eyes when they got to the park. Oikawa was confused but did as he said. Iwaizumi dragged him a little down the park and told him to open his eyes. Oikawa looked around and stopped when he saw the most romantic picnic he's ever seen in his life. It was under some little trees and Iwaizumi had hung up some fairy lights on the branches. There was a picnic basket full of food and two glasses of wine waiting for them. As he got closer he noticed there were a bunch of rose petals spread across the blanket as well. 

"Oh my gosh, Iwa-chan...this is the sweetest thing ever!" Oikawa went and pressed his lips against Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi just smiled at him and pulled him to sit down on the banket.

"I just wanted this Valentine's day to be special," Iwaizumi brought Oikawa's hand towards his lips and kissed it. Oikawa blushed.

"I didn't think you'd be such a sap!" Oikawa giggle and drank a little of the whine Iwaizumi brought.

"Shut up, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi coughed awkwardly. They spent the rest of the evening talking and stealing glances at each other. When they were all done, Iwaizumi packed up everything in the bag he brought and grabbed ahold of Oikawa's hand.

"Thank you so much, Iwa-chan. It was the best Valentine's day ever!" Oikawa smiled softly.

"I-It was nothing, really," Iwaizumi chuckled, nervously. 

"Hmm, why don't we have a little fun when we get home?~~" Oikawa winked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Iwaizumi then ran to Oikawa's house as quickly as possible.

\---- MATSUHANA ----

“HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!” Mattsun and Makki shouted at each other.

“Huh?”

“Babe?”

“I wanted to say it first!” Makki pouted.

“But I'm older! I should be the one to say it first and pamper you!” Mattsun insisted.

“But that's just it! I'm your boyfriend and I know more memes than you! I have to show my boyfriend how much I love him by saying it first!” protested Makki.

“Alright, alright,” chuckled Mattsun, getting out his gift for Makki. Makki gasped as he looked at the Shrek plushie, Pepe the frog socks, and a Doge sweatshirt.

"Oh my God, babe! I love these!" Makki exclaimed kissing the Shrek plushie. Mattsun looked dejected so he went and kissed him too.

"Shrek is love, Shrek is life," they both said at the same time and laughed until they couldn't breathe. Makki then handed his gifts to Mattsun. Mattsun's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his socket any minute from now. In his hand, he had the limited edition handsome Squidward figurine, a Kermit the frog puppet, and a bunch of other meme stickers.

"Babe!" Mattsun put a hand to his chest and fake sobbed. Makki smiled proudly at his self for getting the right gifts.

"I love you, Babe!" Mattsun declared, hugging his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Mattsun," Makki kissed his boyfriend and hugged him back.

\---- DAISUGA ----

(Daichi and Suga just had sex all day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These volleyball gays are the cutest.~


	16. it's atsumu and osamu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Osamu, unfortunately, join this chaos. I actually started laughing really hard, no joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 5:30 rn and I'm typing in the dark. I love my life. Change my mind.

IcanFly: Hey, guys! Can I add 2 more people?

MmOm: this chat is already complete chaos, so sure!

KillMiMI: back at it again at anxiety *kicks down sign*

Makki's Bae: AHA 

**IcanFly has added "thebestsetter" and "miyaa-sam"**

Bakageyama: I can already tell who is who by the names. Fuck Hinata, why?

thebestsetter: Tobio-kun! Nice to see your goody-two-shoes ass again!

Bakageyama: I haven't even done anything to you yet and you roast me.

Tsukki: I like this guy already!

Gucci: Wait, who is he again?

IcanFly: It's Atsumu and Osamu-san!! They're pretty cool!

thebestsetter: ya flatter me Shoyo-kun! Yer pretty cool too!

Akaashi: what language-

IcanFly: Where's Osamu?

thebestsetter: he's being a fatty and eating onigiri

miyaa-sam: excuse me, BROTHER. Onigiri is good, period.

Akaashi: ^100% facts

miyaa-sam: ^you're my favorite person now

Akaashi: :)

Owldaddy: AKAAASAHIII! you never send me a smiley face!!

Akaashi: Be grateful, Bokuto. I snd you on AVERAGE 373 hearts a day.

Catdaddy: ah, young love.

thebestsetter: yer an old man hahaha

Catdaddy: at least I'm not sangwoo

DemonSenpai: it's so funny that Kuroo admitted he was an old man

Beanpole: HAHAHHAAHAH

Catdaddy: I will beat you two with my cane so hard you won't even remember your own name

Shittykawa: Ooo! we have all the of the pretty setter squad here!

Iwa-chan: pretty setter-what? nvm I don't want to get into your mess.

Shittykaw: ANYWAYS

Shittykawa: Osamu, do you recognize anyone in this room?

miyaa-sam: I was hiding in the bathroom stall so I didn't see his face. But I HEARD him. He was singing along to the music at the bar.

Shittykawa: do you remember what he was singing?

miyaa-sam: I think it was called "I want it that way"?

Shittykawa: backstreet boys, oh similar...ok *turns on microphone*

Shittykawa: Number one? Could you please sing the opening to "I want it that way"?

Semicircle: Really?... Okay. *shrugs and takes a deep breath* You are my fire.

Shittykawa: Number 2.

Kitten: *plays PSP behind script* The one, desire.

Shittykawa: Number 3.

Mom: *spins around beautifully* Believe when I say!

Shittykawa; Number four!

Akaashi: I want it that way!

Shittykawa: TELL ME WHY!

All of the pretty setter squad: Ain't nothing but a heartache!

Shittykawa: TELL ME WHY!

All of the pretty setter squad: Ain't nothing but a mistake! *turns around and sways side to side*

Shittykawa: Now number five! *dramatically points to Tobio*

Bakageyama: I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY- *spins around*

Shittykawa: WOOO *really getting into it*

All of the pretty setter squad: I WANT IT THAT WAY. *dances*

Shittykawa: ah, chill. literal chill.

miyaa-sam: it was number 5. Number 5 killed my brother.

Shittykawa: oh my god I forgot about that part *sweats*

KillMiMI: I've never wanted to die this much.

thebestsetter: ya guys are cruel!

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

*The cat food commercial on with Lev sitting in front of it, and is really intrigued.*

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW

Catdaddy: woah~

Catdaddy: Lev is surprisingly quiet...How did you do it?

DemonSenpai: Well... I discovered this commercial that Lev ADORES. This commercial of cat food. It's like he's hypnotized.

Catdaddy: mmm~

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW

Catdaddy: He doesn't move, Yaku. Disturbs me.

*both of them slyly slide up to lev*

Catdaddy: Lev, you okay?

Beanpole: YES. *says in demonic voice*

Beanpole: I'M FINE *starts shaking, eyes turn red. Sound bass booted 400%*

*turns back into a cute cat*

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Makki's bae: Alright, *checking out Oikawa fanart and laughs* what is this?!

Shittykawa: Fans know how to capture my BEUATY~

Makki's bae: LOOK HOW SILLY THIS IS! LMAO

Mattsun's bae: like god

Makki's bae: like you have to do- *searches up "haikyuu oikawa x" and sees Oikawa x Ushijima* oh, o-oh

Mattsun's bae: oh-o-oh-oh

Makki and Mattsun: OHHHHHH *wheezes and smiles at Oikawa*

Makki and Mattsun: *can't form words anymore*

Shittykawa: *pouts and leaves*

Makki and Mattsun: *still wheezing*

Makki's bae: OIKAWA!!

Shittykawa: *slowly opens door but still has a mad face on*

Makki's bae: I LOVE YOU! *takes off sweater and reveals a Ushijima jersey*

Mattsun's bae: *holds a heart-shaped UshiOi sign*

Shittykawa: NO, NO I'M FUCKING DONE! I"M FUCKING DONE!

Mattsun's bae: No you're not!

Shittykawa: *scrolls through fanart* THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT-THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT!

Makki and Mattsun: *giggles cutely* 

Makki and Mattsun: *moves mouse away and to the "x" button but doesn't click it* I-I can't click off!!! BWAHAHA

Mattsun's bae: *whispers* you're doing it on purpose right? *giggles*

Shittykawa: *points to him and Ushijima kissing* WHAT IS THIS?!

Makki's bae: GWAHAAHA I-I can't get off!!!

Shittykawa: *Oikawa and Ushijima in bed and screams at the top of his lungs* WHAT IS THIS?!?

Makki's bae: *WHEEZE* I"M STUCK!

Shittykawa: WHERE"S MY LIFE

Makki's bae: *bass booted 200%* HA! 

Shittykawa: *spikes computer at both of their faces* SPIKE THAT YOU IDIOTS!

Iwa-chan: *comes into the room but sees the situation so he decides to close the door and leave*

Akaashi: what the fuck

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

(everyone speaks Spanish)

Teacher: Okay, who's next for their English presentation?

*Kageyama and hinata stand up*

IcanFly: *whispers in Spanish* Oh man relax, your smiles creepy!

*Kageyama is visibly shaking*

Teacher: Uh..do you need the screen?

Bakageyama: No...miss..eh..it's okay *can't speak English that well*

*Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukki by the door watching*

Yachi: Good luck, Kageyama-kun!! Remember what we have studied. Hinata-kun, help him in every way you can!

Gucci: Oh, Tsukki! You're here!

Tsukki: Obviously, I want to see how these two idiots fail resoundingly.

Teacher: And you're SURE you're prepared for your English presentation?

Kageyama: Y-yes, miss.

Teacher: Alright, what subject?

Bakageyama: *ahem* the subject is about plants! *Hinata is suddenly in a flower costume and jumps*

Yachi and Yamaguchi: What?

Tsukki: I knew it~

Bakageyama: Plants are green. *Hinata holding a sign that says "Green is the color of hope...and ENVY" and shakes around* others not so much.

Teacher: *concerned* Hold on. Are you sure you're prepared?

Bakageyama: *stressed* 

IcanFly: *looks at Kageyama cutely* As long as I'm here, you're invincible. But don't ask me anything, my English is very BAD ^^;

Bakageyama: Yes, miss.

Bakageyama: Plants are green. Others not so much. *Hinata holding a sign that says, "Kageyama loves plants because cows eat grass. And thanks to that, he can drink milk every morning"*

Bakageyama: Because plants are beautiful *glances at Hinata* A-Are we plants? Are we human? or are we dancers? *Kageyama and Hinata start dancing*

Teacher: *glares* no enough!

Tsukki: This is better than I expected.

Gucci: Tsukki, they're going to hear us

Yachi: We studied so much for this. *starts to tear up.

Teacher: You did not prepare. Go to the principals office now.

Bakageyama: *swallows* Yes, please, thank you.

Bakagyema: *ahem* So plants are _beautiful_! *emphasis on beautiful*

IcanFly: _wtf, he continues to talk?!_

Teacher: No, I said go to the principal's office.

Tsukki: PFFFRAHHHH

Gucci: Tsukki's laughter is like music to my ears.

Yachi: *whispers in Spanish* Go to the principal's office.

Bakageyama: *understands now and awkwardly walks away* Thank you, miss...

Akaashi: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES KUROKEN IS NEXT! yes! yesZZ!!6z23t2yw  
> (I did 4 chapters instead of 3 but I really like this parody)


	17. is this going to turn into hell? yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay boys venting over their crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely get any sleep anymore. Guess I'm turning into Kunimi.

**"helplessly in love with your best friend but are too scared to confess**

Mom: Idk what happened last chapter but let's decide to ignore that for now.

Kitten: Readers, we are truly sorry for the inconvenience we are giving, especially Kuro. I apologize on his behave, thank you.

DemonSenpai: They're still going to act the same even if you tell the author to stop. She gets drunk of this chaos.

Me: ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

Shirapoop: oh my god

Mom: Um...ANyways

Mom: Kenma confess to Kuroo by the end of this week

Kitten: What the hell, why so suddenly? He probably doesn't like me, I'm not risking that.

DemonSenpai: ^ a lieee

Gucci: Yeah, Kenma!! You should do it! He obviously likes you.

Kitten: Weren't you the one who got heartbroken because we all told you it would go fine?

Gucci: Well,,,but this is different! I am 238497% sure!

Kitten: wow, really specific

IcanFly: KENMA IS CONFESSING TO KUROO-SAN?!>@Q<WZ

Kitten: omfg calm the fuck down. I'm not

Mom: I'll buy you Animal Crossing New Horizons, 2 apple pies, and video game merchandise

Kitten: Hmmm, sounds nice,,,

Shirapoop: Woah, how the fuck did you do that. Kenma you are stingy asf

Kitten: Leave me alone! 

Mom: Well, Kuroo literally talks and tells stories about Kenma 24/7 (Note: this is actually canon) so, I know what he likes.

Kitten: Kuro is creepy asf. I should've killed him.

IcanFly: Kenma, we all know you wouldn't kill him, you love him.

Kitten: urhgurguh *makes the face he made when coach Nekomata told him to help Lev*

Mom: WAIT, I have an idea! What about the rest of the people who are single also have a group chat?

DemonSenpai: Why though?

Mom: To see if they have any crushes, duh!

Shirapoop: That sounds like a good idea but don't put any of us in it. I really don't want to hear Semi confess that he likes someone and it's obviously not me.

Mom: I won't. It's only the rest of the group chat who are single. I'll ask Daichi to make one.

* * *

**PM with Mom and Dad**

Mom: Daichi

Mom: Dai

Mom: Babe

Mom: DAICHI!!

Mom: DAICHI SAWAMURA

Mom: DADDY

Dad: Yes?

Mom: wow,,, ok. Anyways, what are you doing?

Dad: ugh, there's this stupid group chat that I run and they're all driving me crazy.

Mom: What's it called?

Dad: "gay single boys"

Mom: BWHAHAHA, I HAVE A SIMILAR GROUP CHAT CALLED, "helplessly in love with your best friend but are too scared to confess"

Dad: Talk about a long as group chat name...Anyway, I was practically forced to listen to them venting about their crushes

Mom: Wow, that's what we do too. I'm trying to hook them up so they can all be happy!!

Dad: Is that why Yamaguchi confessed to Tsukishima??

Mom: Maybe... :)

Dad: wow

Mom: ANYWAYS ADD ME TO THE CHAT!

* * *

**gay single boys"**

Catdaddy: AND THEN KENMA WAS ALL CUTE AND SHIT AND HIS HAIR LOOKS SO SOFT OMG I WANT TO TOUCH IT EVERY DAY!

Beanpole: YAKU-SAN IS SO SHORT AND CUTE AND I JUST WANT HIM TO NOT KICK ME IN THE SHINS FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE. THAT WOULD BE THE GREATEST GIFT EVER! :D

Dad: Ahem...excuse me but, Suga joining the chat.

Bakageyama: But why? He's not single

Dad: I'm not either but here I am living in hell

Semicircle: I am truly sorry for their behavior these past weeks.

**Dad has added "Mom" to the chat**

Mom: HELLO MY CHILDREN

Bakageyama: Hey, mom

Mom: SO! I'm going to help you get yourself a boyfriend!

Semicircle: this sounds suspiciously suspicious

Mom: So, little gays! Tell me about your crushes!

Catdaddy: Omg I don't even want to get started with Kenma. He is literally the cutest thing I've seen on this chaotic earth. His hair looks so soft I just want to put my hands in it and feel it. His eyes are such a beautiful golden color, his face is just so cute and I can't. He has the cutest little habits like when he loses a game he scrunches up his face and pouts. And he is so ticklish when you tickle him he giggles so cutely like, I can't even describe the music it brings to my ears. AND WHEN HE SMILES?!? OMG IT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER OMMOGMORFO

Mom: Wow, Kuroo. You really love Kenma! :)

Catdaddy: very

Mom: What about you, Lev?

Beanpole: Yaku-san can be angry sometimes but I know on the inside he is a little tsundere. He sometimes takes me to get Udon after practice and Ice cream! He is so cute when he gets mad too! He has such a cute face I just want to pepper it with kisses all the time like! Even though he hates being called short I think it's very cute but whenever I mention it I just get kicked in the shins! I love Yaku-san very much! (灬♥ω♥灬)

Mom: you guys are adorable like,,,

Mom: Semi?

Semicircle: I like, Shirabu, I guess. Even though he can be annoying as fuck, a shitty asshole, and a motherfucker he is still pretty special to me. Even though some people might say his bangs look weird asf I want to just touch them as if they were mine. He is cute asf and I just want to hold him so tight so that no one can take him away from me. I'm having a gay crisis rn, please help.

Mom: Okay, okay... You guys are totally lovesick for them. Kageyama?

Bakagyama: gherkjdfs

Bakageyama: I like, Hinata. He is my ray of sunshine, I love him so much. He is literally the cutest thing on earth and his hair is so bright and fluffy omg. Without him I wouldn't be invincible, he has the cutest little pout and the brightest smile I've ever seen. Even if he can be SO ANNOYING I love him with all my heart and I want to make him mine.

Mom: I'm tearing up, Kageyama,,,I've never thought of you as a romantic

Bakageyama: that's just how I feel.

Mom: Kuroo, based on my calculations, you would literally die for Kenma and get him anything he wanted. Based on what I've seen with you guys, Kenma likes you back.

Catdaddy: No, that's impossible! He is literally an angel! I'm just a stupid cat.

Mom: I've seen you guys when we were at the training camp. When your not looking, I see Kenma looking at you so fondly and that smile he has when you're there is so precious. It's obvious that he likes you back. Why not go for it?

Catdaddy: you have to give me something back.

Mom: I'll give you all the pictures I have of Kenma.

Catdaddy: DEAL!!#!@

Beanpole: Kuroo-san, you're creepy

Catdaddy: Shut up, REIFU

Beanpole: D;

Mom: Anyways, why don't we all go to the amusement park, and when it's the right time you can confess to him?

Catdaddy: That sounds really cliché but it might work...

Mom: Okay! Now that THAT is settled. I'll tell the rest of the chat about it. Is this Saturday okay?

Catdaddy: Yup!

Bakageyama: Yeah

Semicircle: Sure

Beanpole: :D

* * *

**Volleyball!!**

Mom: GUYS!! Do you all want to go to the Amusement park together this Saturday?

IcanFly: OOOOOOO!! YES, I WANT TO GO!

Miracleboy: That does sound like a splendid idea.

10dough: I'll go if Toshi is going!

Gucci: Tsukki!! DO you wanna go?!

Tsukki: If it's with you then yeah!

Owldaddy: Omg, TSUKKI NEVER USES EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!!!

Akaashi: and you use too many.

Owldaddy: Akaashi :(

Catdaddy: don't worry, bro. I like it when you use a lot of exclamation points! 

Owldaddy: BRO! 🥺 **👉👈**

KillMiMI: I honestly don't want to die from an Anxiety Attack so I'll pass

Turnip: If Kunimi isn't going, I'll pass also. :)

KillMiMi: Shut up...

Turnip: ;-;

Mom: Okay, just fill out your name on this sheet if you're going. herecomedatboi.png

Makki's bae: I am blessed

KillMiMI: and I am stressed

Asahi: ^

(Friday evening)

* * *

**Volleyball!!**

Mom: So, here are the people who are going, I just need to double-check: Hinata, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Noya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Lev, Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Semi, Shirabu, Tendou, and Ushijima. Is that everyone?

Dad: I'm pretty sure.

Iwa-chan: I already know this isn't going to end well.

10dough: 01101001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101111 01110011 

Shirapoop: What kind of demonic language are you speaking?

10dough: 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100001 

Mom: He's probably excited about going!

Dad: um...okay

Mom: See you all tomorrow!

Akaashi: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc will show some other couples but the main one is KuroKen.  
> BRO, DID YOU LISTEN TO, "Stay Gold" BY BTS? IT WAS SO GOOD!


	18. Scaredy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is going to the Amusement park to scream memes, get kicked in the shins, get anxiety, and hang out with their crushes (or boyfriend).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know this is going to be fun.

(At the Amusement Park)

Suga and Daichi got to the Amusement Park 25 minutes early so they could be the first ones there. The ~~volleyball gays~~ boys were supposed to meet them at the entrance at 1:00 P.M but Daichi and Suga know that Hinata and Kageyama would be late so they gave them 15 extra minutes to arrive.

The first pair of ~~volleyball gays~~ boys to arrive was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They came in holding hands (which was absolutely adorable) and waved to them with their free one.

"Hey, Daichi-san, Suga-san!" Yamaguchi happily greeted them with Tsukishima just giving them a small smile and a nod.

"Hi, guys! Are you excited?" Suga asked them like a mom who was making their child if they were excited to go to the grocery store with them. 

"Yup! Tsukki _can't_ wait to win the dinosaur plushie that's here!" Yamaguchi exclaimed causing Tsukishima to blush.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi giggled.

The next wave of boys (A/N: I really wanted to say Volleyball gays) who showed up was the Shiratorizawa group, which consisted of Tendou, Ushijima, Shirabu, and Semi. Suga caught Shirabu stealing loving glances at Semi.

 _Well, this is going to be fun_ , Suga smirked evilly.

"Hello, Sawamura and Sugawara," Ushijima greeted, "All of us are pretty excited about today.

Suga turned back to his angelic self, "I think we all are," Suga chuckled, "and just Suga is fine."

"Just Daichi is fine, too," Daichi added. Ushijima just nodded and the rest of the team gave them a small smile.

It was about 12:50 when the Nekoma group arrived (Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, and Lev). Kuroo was practically dragging Kenma across the pavement and Kenma looked so dead (bold of them to assume he wasn't already dead inside).

"Kitten, that's why I said you shouldn't be staying up late at night playing video games!" Kuroo scolded Kenma.

Kenma yawned cutely which made Kuroo blush, "But I needed to beat the final boss," he said wearily. To steady himself, Kenma grabbed on to Kuroo's cardigan sleeve, fingers brushing together. Kuroo officially put all the ripest tomatoes in shame. Everyone was watching them with a knowing smirk on their faces.

"W-What...?" Kuroo asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Everyone replied in unison. While that was happening, Lev was getting repeatedly kicked in the shins by Yaku because he was talking about his height the one-millionth time.

"Don't call me short, Benapole!!" Yaku yelled.

"It's not bad to be short, Yaku-san! It kind of makes you cu-," Lev got cut off by another kick to the shins. Everyone is pretty concerned about Lev's shins right now.

"Don't call me cute!" Yaku blushed while Lev was groaning on the floor.

"Um, Lev, are you okay?" Daichi asked, concerned.

"Oh, don't worry," Kuroo waved his free hand, "this happens daily so it's fine," he smiles.

After that, everyone else started coming: Seijoh, Bokuto and Akaashi, Noya and Tanaka, then of course, lastly, Hinata and Kageyama.

"Don't I look good, Iwa-chan?~" Oikawa asked spinning around

"No," Iwaizumi said simply

"Rude!!" 

Noya, Tanaka, Makki, and Mattsun were singing "I want it that way" at the top of their lungs which earned a slap on the neck. Hinata and Kageyama were arguing about something that no one seemed to understand and Bokuto greeted Daichi dramatically while Akaashi stood next to Kenma, stressed.

"DAICHI, MY BOY!" Bokuto exclaimed, slapping his back. Daichi was confused as to why Bokuto suddenly became his Grandfather but said hello back.

"Okay, everyone," Suga clapped to get everyone's attention, "let me do a headcount.".

"15...16...17...and 18! Okay, that's everyone, let's go buy our tickets!" Suga led everyone to the ticket booth. Kuroo and Kenma were arguing whether to get the season pass or the normal pass. Kenma wanted the season pass so that he could play as many games in the Arcade as many times as he wanted, and win prizes ~~for Kuroo.~~ They finally decided to get the season pass because Kuroo is absolutely _weak_ for Kenma's adorable pout. With that, everyone got their tickets and split up to find different rides/games.

\---- Kuroo and Kenma ----

Before they got to the Amusement Park, Kuroo and Kenma made a bet. Whoever got scared on 3 or more rollercoasters had to make the other do one thing they want them to do. They both thought that was the easiest challenge ever so they agreed to take the bet. 

They both found a rollercoaster on the map they had called "Fury 325". Kenma would've given all of his pudding cups to any God when he took one look at that ride.

It was a ginormous 325' high blue rollercoaster. It had so many turns and loopy loops that Kenma's stomach starting turning. Kenma tightened his grip on Kuroo's sleeve and of course, Kuroo noticed this action.

"Kitten's scared~," Kuroo teased and showed the rollercoaster operator their tickets.

Kenma stuck out his tongue, "No, I'm not!" Kuroo didn't even hear what he said because he was too busy ogling Kenma's moist, pink tongue. Then, they both got inside the cart but when Kenma saw how high and steep the rollercoaster was, he was about to tell the operator to stop but he was already buckled in and they started moving. Kenma whimpered and held onto the railing so hard, his knuckles started turning white.

They went up...up...up...then...ZOOM!!

The second they zoomed down the steep ride, Kenma was already screaming at the top of his lungs with a few others. Kuroo was just having the time of his life, with his arms up in the air and laughing. Kenma was about to ask Kuroo if he was mentally ill when they got turned upside down. Everyone's face was at least 8 feet from the ground. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Kenma was chanting under his breath. Kuroo still had his hands up (well down now, technically)and laughing. Kenma decided he needed to make a doctor's appointment to find out if Kuroo was alright because you should not be laughing when your hanging upside down inside some squeaky rollercoaster carts that would probably break. 

When the ride was coming close to an end, Kenma prayed and thanked God for surviving. Kuroo glanced at Kenma, smirking. "Wasn't that _so fun,_ Kitten?~". Kenma just whimpered a response, clutching his stomach. Kuroo now looked genuinely concerned and led them to sit on a nearby bench for a little while. Kenma kept swaying back and forth on the bench, dazed. Kenma surprisingly had the confidence to rest his body on Kuroo's chest, breathing softly. This has to be the 10th time Kuroo has blushed today but he shook it off. Kuroo then began to play with Kenma's hair subconsciously. He realized what he was doing and was about to pull away when Kenma Kenma snuggled closer with a barely-there smile. Kuroo smiled softly st him and continued stroking his hair.

But of course, Bokuto had to yell and ruin the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all night writing 13 pages of work for this arc and my hand hurts so bad right now but it's worth it. (I prefer writing on paper first then I type it on my laptop)
> 
> Don't worry everyone is going to have their own section of the arc!~  
> I also decided to do SemiShira in this arc as well. (my favorite dense idiots)
> 
> I officially died reading this ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902168


	19. wow semi good job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Kenma is pro at games, Kuroo's just trash.  
> -Some Shiratorizawa chaos (and angst! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Fic Alert: I wrote a one-shot yesterday called: "The Chaotic Babysitting Job" and it's chaotic. Go check it out if you want!

"BROOOO!!!" Bokuto yelled at the top of his lungs which earned him a slap on his head. Kuroo and Kenma jumped away from each other like scared cats, blushing furiously.

"Bro, what was that for?" Kuroo asked, frowning.

"Oh my gosh, bro. Did I ruin your moment with Kenma?" Bokuto smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Koutarou, maybe you should leave them alone," Akaashi suggested. Bokuto pouted and whined his usual 'AKAAASHHHI!!'.

"No, bro. You didn't ruin a _moment_ ," _Yeah you totally ruined a moment idiot,_ Kuroo wanted to say but didn't, "you just scared the shit out of us." Kenma was just sitting on the bench awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry for the way this idiot is acting," Akaashi sighed, shaking his head at a still pouting Bokuto.

"Nah, it's alright! Just be quieter next time." Kuroo looked at Bokuto (Everyone knows Bokuto won't follow that rule). After that, Akaashi and Bokuto both left to find other games to play.

"Hey, Kitten, are you alright?" Kuroo went to sit back down on the bench next to Kenma.

"Yeah, I didn't think that rollercoaster would be that bad," Kenma blushed, embarrassed that Kuroo heard him screaming like a dying pig that was about to get turned into bacon.

"I guess that's 1-0, Kenma~!" Kuroo smirked.

"I guess," he huffed, "do you want to play a few games, go to the arcade, then go on more rides?" Kenma asked getting up from the bench to stretch.

"Sure, anything for you, Kitten!" Kuroo ruffled his hair and got up from the bench as well. Kenma grabbed on to Kuroo's sleeve again as they started walking. (He's terrible with crows so he holds onto Kuroo's jacket so he doesn't get lost in this chaos)

The first game they played was a simple game called "Balloon Pop". You have five pins and you have to try to throw it at a balloon and pop it.

"I'm totally going to pop all 5 of the balloons!" Kuroo boasted, puffing out his chest. (Bitch, what chest?)

"Pfft, sure," Kenma replied, not believing a word he says. When it was their turn Kuroo went up first. The operator gave him his five pins to pop the balloons with. He stuck his tongue out in concentration and threw the first one. He missed

Another one: Miss

Another: Miss

"What the hell?!" Kuroo cried in frustration with Kenma giggling behind him. For the last two, he made sure to concentrate real hard. Surprisingly, he popped the last two balloons and won a black cat (that looked suspiciously like Kuroo) and a Skitty Pokemon plush (Kenma's probably jealous).

"Kuro, that cat looks like you. It must be fate," Kenma teased, getting in line for his turn. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at him and watched Kenma as he played. _Oh my God, Kenma from behind is like eating a whole five-star gourmet meal._ Kuroo thought dreamily but snapped out of it when Kenma came walking towards him with a carrying a bag ginormous in his hand. Kenma smirked, "I popped all five balloons," and to emphasize his statement, he lifted up his bag to show Kuroo. In his bag, he had a calico cat plush (that looked suspiciously like Kenma), a Pikachu plush, a big bag of candy ("Give me some!", "No!"), a great-horned owl plush (Birthday gift for Bokuto), and a goddamn life-sized Sylveon plush.

"Kenmaaaa, how~?" Kuroo whined still trying to snatch the candy from his bag. Kenma smacked his hand away.

"The game was obviously rigged," he said adjusting the bag in his hand, "some of the balloons were deflating, so it was near impossible to pop. I just popped the ones that had the most air in them." Kenma shrugged, Kuroo continued to whine. Kenma rolled his eyes for the 100th time that day.

"Let's go check out more games then," Kuroo said.

**\---- Shiratorizawa (Mostly SemiShira though) ----**

The Shiratorizawa group just got off the same ride Kuroo and Kenma went on which made Kenma traumatized for life.

"That was quite fun," Ushijima said. Ushijima's face was stoic the whole ride like nothing was happening. Tendou was having the time of his life, trying to scare Shirabu by unlatching his rail (what a fucking sadist, goddamn Tendou). Shirabu was screaming his ass off while Semi was laughing at him so hard he started choking on oxygen.

"I thought it was fun, too!" Tendou went to hold his boyfriend's hand, "let's go on it again! he declared.

"NO!!" Shirabu yelled, punching Semi in the arm when he started laughing again.

"BWAHAHA, you were so scared, Shirabu!" Semi teased, which got him a slap on the cheek from Shirabu. The second Shirabu's soft hand came in contact with Semi's cheek, Semi started to flush red. _That felt good...,_ He thought. I guess he's a masochist now.

"Shut up, Bitch," Shirabu spat. Semi just rolled his eyes, Tendou had a knowing-smirk on is face while Ushijima looked concerned for the two. They all walked around for a few minutes before stopping at an Arcade.

"Ooh, Toshi, can we go in here?" Tendou asked his boyfriend. Ushijima shrugged, "I don't see why not." And with that, they all headed inside. The arcade was big as fuck. There were at least 250 games in there with a big ass prize counter. They all looked around to decide which game they wanted to play first. They played a couple of rounds of DRR with Tendou surprisingly being a pro at it (Picking anime openings for every song of course). After that, Tendou spotted a claw machine that had his favorite Anime merchandise inside.

"Oh my gosh," Tendou practically squealed, "Haikyuu is like my favorite anime!" Semi and Shirabu groaned. Tendou always talks about Haikyuu and how his favorite character is Douten. Tendou ran up to the machine and swiped his play card. He tried to aim the claw so that he could get the Douten figurine but instead got his least favorite character, Kawaoi.

"Aw, man, of course, I got the sassy bitch," he frowned.

 _You really shouldn't be talking_ , Semi and Shirabu both thought.

"How is he a sassy bitch?" Ushijima asked. Everyone gasped then started laughing their asses off.

"What...?" Ushijima asked, confused as to why everyone started laughing.

"You...You never c-cuss! "Tendou wheezed, clutching his stomach.

"But I was just asking a question," Ushijima replied, still confused a bit. Everyone finally calmed down and Tendou told him why Kawaoi was a bitch.

He's like Oikawa 2.0 basically," Tendou explained.

"Oh, that makes sense now." Ushijima chuckles a bit. After everyone calmed down for the second time, they went back to looking at the other claw machines that were there.

"HAHA, that one looks like Shirabu!" Semi pointed at a plush in one of the machines. It was a doll that had almost the same exact hair as Shirabu. It was covered in bloody scars and bandages with a knife sticking out of its arm. Shirabu frowned deeply.

"Wow, Shirabu, killing yourself now?" Semi continued to tease.

Something sparked in Shirabu.

Knifes...Blood...Scars

Tears started to collect in Shirabu's eyes. Before he even had a chance to wipe them away, they all started pouring down his cheeks.

_"Pathetic"_

_"Worthless"_

_"Ugly"_

_"Idiot"_

He didn't want his friends to see how useless he was so he ran out of the Arcade, sobbing.

Congratulations, Semi! You made your crush cry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train!~ Choo Choo!  
> (everyone's going to scream at me but I deserve it)
> 
> (I know I said I was going to focus on KuroKen but I decided I wanted to do both KuroKen and SemiShira at the same time)


	20. Fuck Shirabu's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn about Shirabu's past!
> 
> (I cried for a whole hour today because I had to re-write this. My laptop randomly decided to restart and I didn't have the chance to save my draft.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains Child abuse/neglect, and suicide attempt.
> 
> (I hate suffering you guys. I'm sorry for the angst)

**~ About 4 years ago ~**

Shirabu's parents were remarkably strict when it comes to any little thing: good grades, behavior, appearance, etc. His parents would always beat him when he came back with a C or if he didn't clean his room properly. Since then Shirabu was trying so hard to please his parents but, his parents still didn't stop beating him. It's like they expected him to be the perfect child which was dumb because there's no such thing as a "perfect child". Shirabu learned to get used to it and wore a bunch of oversized sweaters and turtlenecks so no one would question the purple and red bruises on his body. 

The end of his third year of middle school was when things started to go downhill. On the last day of school, he got his report card for the year and he was pretty happy with the results: five A's and one B. He wanted to make his parents proud for once in his life. So, when he got back home to show his parents his report card he saw his dad passed out on the couch which was normal. There were 2 empty wine bottles on their coffee table, and his mom was nowhere to be seen. Shirabu sighed and put his shoes in the genkan and wore his house slippers. He proceeded to go upstairs to find his mother working in her bedroom.

"Hey, mom. I'm back from school," He greeted politely.

"Where's your report card?" She didn't even say 'Hello' back to him. She probably doesn't even care about her own son.

Shirabu ruffled threw his schoolbag, pulling it out and handing it to her, "Here." Shirabu hoped his mother would at least say "Good job." or "That's good" but no, he was totally wrong.

"What's this?" His mother asked him, pointing to the 87 on his report card. 

"It's an 87...?" He replies, slowly. The next thing he sees is anger.

"WHY DID YOU GET AN 87 ON YOUR REPORT CARD?!" She yelled, throwing the paper on the floor.

"I-I tried my best mom, I'm sorry..." He looked down at the floor, trying not to cry.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! NOW LET'S SHOW THIS TO YOUR FATHER AND SEE WHAT HE HAS TO SAY ABOUT THIS," she snatches the report card from the floor and stomps down the stairs.

_I'm going to die today_ , Shirabu thought as he followed his mother. His father was awake on the couch looking dazed.

"FUDOKI LOOK AT THIS!" She shoves the paper in his hands. His dad looked confused at first but when he saw what it was he got angry.

"Kenjirou, what is the meaning of this?!" His dad exclaimed.

"Math isn't the best subject for me so I guess that's why I got an 87." The second those words left Shirabu's mouth, he regretted everything.

"YOU ARE A FAILURE!! JUST BECAUSE IT'S HARD DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE GETTING BAD GRADES!" He fumed, standing up from his spot on the couch, swaying a little.

"An 87 isn't even that bad!" Shirabu tried to argue.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO YOUR FATHER, BITCH!" His mother came to him and slapped him in the face. Shirabu couldn't hold it back anymore, tears started to collect in his eyes as he held the spot on his cheek where his mother slapped him.

"I should've aborted you the second I got a chance," She said furiously, looking at Shirabu with disgust.

"He is just a worthless, pathetic bitch who can't get please his parents!" Fudoki grabbed Shirabu by the neck and slammed him to the nearest wall. Shirabu whimpered, getting ready for another impact but nothing came. He could hear his parents having a conversation in the living room but couldn't quite hear what they were talking about. He saw his dad go into the kitchen and heard the drawers open.

_I wonder what he's doing in the kitchen_ , Shirabu thought as a headache was starting to kick in.

His dad came back with an infuriated face and in his hand was a knife. His mother was standing next to him, arms crossed.

_Oh fuck, what is he going to do with that?_

"I hope this teaches you a lesson, faggot. Now take off your shirt," His dad ordered. Of course, Shirabu complied and took off his shirt, dreading what was about to happen. His dad bent down so he was eye-level with Shirabu. Then, he shoved Shirabu on his stomach and started carving out letters on his back. Shirabu hissed at the pain and started to sob quietly. 

"This is what you get for being a disappointment and a faggot," he heard his mother say, "such a worthless brat."

"That's why I'm carving out 'pathetic' on your back so you won't forget." His dad says, still carving out the kanji on his back. Shirabu clutched his head from all the pain he was receiving, he just wanted to die right then and there. When his dad was done with his job, he pulled him up from the floor harshly and threw him across the floor. 

"I don't want to see your ugly face anymore. Just get out, and never come back here again. Pack all your things," his dad said as Shirabu continued sobbing and putting on his shirt. It hurt but he didn't have a choice. He limped up the stairs to his room and started packing everything in his suitcase: his clothes, his phone, wallet, his textbooks, his pocket-knife. At first, he thought his parents were strict because he cared about his future but no. They didn't care about a pathetic child like him. Before he left, he went inside his bathroom and closed the door. He slid down the bathroom door and got out his pocket-knife. He took off his pants and started carving thin lines onto his things and arms, reopening the old ones. 

_I really am a fucking failure. My parents are right I'm pathetic, worthless, and ugly._

Shirabu continued to do this until he felt content and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. He limped down the stairs and didn't even say goodbye to his parents when he went out the door.

༶•┈┈⛧┈┈⛧┈┈•༶

_I better call my grandparents_ , Shirabu took out his phone as he was walking outside. His grandparents are the only people who care about him so he thinks they might help with the situation he's in. He called his grandmother and she answered in three rings.

_"Ken-chan? Is that you?"_

"Yes, hi Obaa-chan. My parents just disowned me," he explained to her.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?" His grandmother started bombarding him with questions.

He chuckled but immediately regretted it because his ribs hurt like hell, "Well, I'm kind of hurt right now but I'm at the park."

"Okay, I'll come to pick you up in 10 minutes, stay there," she then hung up the phone. Shirabu was thankful for his grandparents, they always took care of him the best way they could. About 10 minutes later, Shirabu saw his grandmother's car pulling up. His grandmother and grandfather both came out of the car and ran to him.

"Ken-chan! I'm so glad you're okay!" She and her husband hugged him which made him hiss in pain.

"A-A little too tight, my ribs and back are hurt pretty badly..." he tried to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Oh, sorry kiddo!" His grandfather let go of him. They led him back to the car and led him back to the car. As there were driving Shirabu explained everything that has been going on in his life and how his parents abuse him for the littlest of things.

His grandmother gasped, "I never thought my daughter would ever do anything to hurt you! I am so sorry Ken-chan," she frowned.

_Well, I kind of deserve it. I am a pathetic, worthless, ugly child anyway._

"It's okay, Obaa-chan..." Shirabu gave her a small fake smile. 

"Hey, Kenjirou? How about you could stay with us from now on? It's obvious that that place isn't safe for you." His father looked at him through the rear-mirror.

"B-But I'll probably be a burden to you guys and I don't want that," he frowned. They were just being too nice. He could not accept this.

"Honey, we care about you, we love you. We want you to be safe, okay?" She turned around and smiled at him fondly. 

Shirabu finally broke down and sobbed loudly.

"Oh, Ken-chan, are you okay?! What's wrong?" His grandmother asked frantically. Shirabu just shook his head, trying to wipe his tears.

"N-No I'm j-just happy that y-your doing this f-for me," Shirabu tried to say over his sobs. His grandmother chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We're glad we can help you, Ken-chan!"

༶•┈┈⛧┈┈⛧┈┈•༶

**~ One and a half year later ~**

Shirabu has been doing great since then. He was really depressed at the time but gradually got better. His parents were finally in jail for child abuse and his grandparents took him in custody. He's been going to therapy once a week and has stopped trying to kill himself with his knife, in fact, he threw that shit away. He actually had people who care about him and love him. He decided to apply to Shiratorizawa Academy because he really admired the great volleyball player, Ushijima. He wanted to be able to play on the same team as him and be useful. Since then, he's made a lot of good friends who care about him. Of course, he wasn't fully healed but at least he was doing better than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be great. Semi and Shirabu finally get their shit together. :')
> 
> (There's going to be no more angst!! (well next chapter but that's more Fluff and hurt/comfort))


	21. semi and shirabu finally get their shit together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi and Shirabu get their shit together. (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is messy because I just finished reading the saddest fanfic ever. I bawled my fucking eyes out omfg.  
> 

**~Present~**

_Fuck, I probably look so pathetic right now! Stupid Semi had to say all that! How dare he!,_ Shirabu though as he ran out of the Arcade, wiping his tears. He decided to go inside one of the bathrooms to calm himself down.

"I look like shit," Shirabu mumbled to himself while looking in the mirror. He went inside one of the stalls to cry because he didn't want anyone to see him looking like that.

 _I promised to never think of my past again but of course, Semi had to bring something up. He's lucky I have a crush on him! But still, that wasn't right!_ Shirabu screamed into his hands, crying quietly.

\----Tendou, Semi, and Ushijima----

"Um, did I do something?" Semi asked, worried about what he could've done. 

_This man is so oblivious,_ Tendou shook his head. 

"Yes, dumbass! You were being so insensitive to Shirabu! Maybe what you said triggered something!" Tendou exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe when you were talking about killing himself that must've done something. That was pretty insensitive of you," Ushijima added.

Semi's eyes went wide. He didn't realize that he'd said something so callous to his crush. _I am so fucking stupid!! Why would I say something so mean? It must've triggered something from his past? I don't know! I need to apologize to him or he'll never forgive me, the chances of confessing to will him go to zero!_

Tendou put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Semi, I think you need to apologize to him. He's probably really sad right now," Tendou said with a sad smile. Ushijima nodding in agreement.

"Didn't you say you want to confess to him? If you apologize to him and he accepts it you might have a boyfriend by the end of the day!" Tendou smiles.

Semi blushes, "B-But what if he doesn't accept my apology? What if he hates me now? Ughhhhh," pulling his hair in frustration.

"Hey, I'm sure he won't hate you, Semi. I'm one-hundred percent sure," Ushijima added his support, wearing a small smile.

 _Oh my God, Wakatoshi never smiles, it's kind of weird_ , Semi thought, amused.

"Go for it and get yourself a man!!" Tendou grinned, slapping his back.

"Fine, Fine! Okay, I'll apologize, jeez," Semi said, exasperated, "but where would he be right now?"

Tendou put a finger to his chin, "Hmm, he'll most likely be in the bathroom crying his eyes out!"

"Wow, okay, that definitely boosts my confidence, thanks Tendou." Semi playfully rolls his eyes and jogs out of the Arcade.

"Meet us at the front of the Arcade, okay?" Tendou called over his shoulder, waving.

"Uh-huh, sure!" He called back.

**\----Shirabu----**

_I wonder if they're looking for me right now? Wait, no, they probably think I'm a cry baby for something so little._ Shirabu groans, rubbing his teary eyes. He decides to take out his phone, and play some games to pass time. 

_I guess they really aren't looking for me,_ Shirabu starts to tear up again, _Fuck, why am I crying so much today! Stop, Kenjirou!_

"I'm being sensitive asf right now but Semi better apologize!" He says to himself, deciding to actually use the bathroom. He flushes the toilet and washes his hands when he hears footsteps near the bathroom door. 

_Oh shit, that might be them!_ He looks in the mirror for a few seconds (he looks like shit: Blotchy eyes and tear-stained cheeks) and dives into one of the stalls, locking it. Shirabu holds his breath when he hears the door open.

"Shirabu, are you in here?" Someone said with a voice that sounded all too familiar.

 _Semi?! What is he doing here?!_ Shirabu thought frantically, If he sees me looking like this he's going to think I'm ugly like my paren-

Anyway, Shirabu tried not to make any sounds as he sat on the toilet seat.

Semi sighs loudly, "Shirabu, I know you're in there! I-I'm here to apologize..." 

Wow, he actually sounds sincere...maybe I should give him a chance to apologize. Shirabu unlocks the bathroom stall and slowly opens half-way.

"Why would you want to apologize to me?" Shirabu snapped. Semi winced at the tone of his voice but explained anyway.

"Because what I said was really insensitive of me. You probably had a bad past and I didn't even think before I spoke," He said, embarrassed a little. He never had to apologize like this before to anyone, "Um, if you don't mind, would you tell me why you got offended?" He asked, cautiously.

Semi looked up at Shirabu and watched the way those brown-gray eyes darkened slightly, shadowed by a memory of his old home and parents.

"You don't have to take about it if it makes you uncomfortable!" Semi waved his hands in front of him.

"No, it's better if I tell someone about it anyway. But _don't_ overreact," Shirabu sighed and Semi nodded. Both of them went outside of the bathroom to sit on a nearby bench.

"So basically my parents were extremely strict about every little thing," Shirabu made a disgusted face when he mentioned his old parents, "they would beat me every time I do something not to their liking even if it's not that bad," he explained.

Semi became angry. _How dare they hurt Shirabu!! I will beat the shit out of them if I see them lay a hand on my Shirabu._ Semi blushed when he thought of Shirabu being his. He wanted him so bad it hurt.

"Semi! Are you listening, idiot?" Shirabu waved a hand in his face. Semi smacked his hand out of the way, "Yes, I'm listening, dumbass," he grumbled.

"Okay, anyway, on the last day of school in my third year of middle school I came back with my report card. I was pretty happy with my scores, I got 5 A's and a B. I was actually pretty excited to show my parents my grades because I thought I could actually please them for once in my life." Shirabu's expression became dark again. Semi gulped, preparing for what he's going to say next.

"My dad was passed out on the couch, a typical sight, and my mom was upstairs. So I went upstairs to show my mom my grades and she was not happy with the results at all."

"Why though? You didn't even get any bad grades?" Semi asked, confused as to why his mom was mad about the results.

"That's what I'm saying! It was literally an 87! A damn 87!" Shirabu said, exasperated. "Okay, where was I...oh! She started to yell at me about how I was a disgrace and how pathetic I was," Shirabu felt tears prickle in his eyes for the 15th time today. He quickly wiped them away, "Then she showed my father my report and he got furious. Even though he was drunk, he started to insult me by calling me a faggot, ugly, worthless, pathetic, and a lot of other things."

Semi was trying so hard to not punch a wall right there and then. _Why would his parents say that to a child? I will beat the shit out of them right now if I have to._

"You're parents are really fucked up. I want to kill them so badly right now," Semi clenched his fists. Shirabu felt his cheeks go warm when he heard what Semi just said, "Y-Yeah but that's not the worst part," his blush faded away.

 _What?! No, it cannot get any worse_ , Semi groaned internally.

"My dad started to beat the shit out of me, then he grabbed my collar and pushed me up the wall," Shirabu visibly shuddered at the memory, "I was waiting for another punch but nothing came. I was laying on the floor and I could hear my parents having a conversation but I couldn't hear anything that well but I did hear my dad go into the kitchen and open one of the drawers." Shirabu couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "A-And then my d-dad came out of the kitchen a-and he had a k-knife in his h-hand," Shirabu said between his sobs. Semi's heart broke just then. He never wanted to see Shirabu cry like this. What's worse is that he's the reason Shirabu is in this situation. He decided to wrap his arms around the younger boy, resting his head on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he soothed, "as I said, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Shirabu cheeks turned red at the physical contact but nevertheless melted in his touch. After he calmed down for a few minutes he continued.

He sighed heavily, "My dad told me to take off my shirt and made me lay on my stomach, and then-then he started carving the word 'pathetic' on my back," he winced recalling that horrible memory. 

Semi was on fire right now. He squeezed Shirabu tight like he was about to turn to dust at any second, "How dare he?!" he shouted.

 _Wow, he's really mad at my dad, how sweet,_ Shirabu thought fondly.

"Anyway," he continued, "My mom told me she should've gotten an abortion the second she had a chance and then they disowned me," Shirabu said calmly like nothing was wrong with what he'd just said, "I packed all my things and before I left I went inside my bathroom like I always did, and used my pocket-knife to reopen and make new scars on my legs and arms."

Realization dawned on Semi, "So, _that's_ why you got so upset about what I said. I'm so sorry, Shirabu," he apologized. Shirabu laughed, "It's fine, I know you didn't mean any harm."

"After that, I left my parent's house for good. My grandparents took me in and they were the best people I could ever ask for," he smiled, "I went to therapy for two years and I gradually got better. I took the exam for Shiratorizawa and made a bunch of friends and here I am now." Shirabu finally finished his story and Semi let go of him.

"Wow, that must've been rough. But for real though, if I was there I would've killed your parents right there and then!" 

"I would've too if I didn't get beaten for every little thing! But I'm happy now and that's all that matters," he shrugged. They conversed for a little while when Semi remembered something.

_"Go for it and get yourself a man!!"_

_This is the right time to confess! He's in a good mood now_

"U-Uh, Shirabu? I need to tell you something," He turned to Shirabu with red cheeks. Shirabu hummed.

"Go for it."

"I like you, Shirabu."

"Oh, that's nice. Wait, WAIT WHAT?!" Shirabu exclaimed, jumping off the bench. "Did I hear you right? Did you just-"

"Yes, I said I like you," his cheeks getting darker by each passing second, "I've liked you for a while now. Even though you annoy me sometimes, I know that you really care for others and I like that about you," he smiled up at Shirabu, "You're also extremely smart, you have pretty eyes, weird but extremely soft hair, a pretty face, pre-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Shirabu clamped Semi's mouth shut, blushing profusely. Semi removed his hand from his mouth and smiled.

"So, will you be my boyfriend?" Shirabu started to tear up (A/N: omg how many times has he teared up now??) and launched himself at Semi and sat in his lap.

"Yes," he whispered in his ear. Semi's smile got impossibly larger.

"I love you," he says.

Shirabu's cheek redden slightly, "I-I love you too."

 _Oh my God, he looks so sexy,_ Both of them thought.

Before he knows it, Semi gently leans in and kisses Shirabu's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Semi holds Shirabu's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. They don't even care that anyone's watching right now, they needed this. After that mini make-out session, they both got off the bench and made their way back to the Arcade, hand-in-hand with his _boyfriend._

 _Boyfriend._ That sounds nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this was a little messy because I just finished bawling for a whole hour.  
> 


	22. hinata is pure part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some nice crack to get high off on before we get back to KuroKen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After KuroKen who should I do next??  
> KageHina, YakuLev, KinKuni, (FUCK I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE IWAOI GET TOGETHER), WAIT SHOULD I ADD ENOSHITA TO THE CHAT AND GET HIM AND TANAKA TOGETHER??? (Tell me what you thing)
> 
> Anyways, I know everyone loves each and every one of these ships so I have an idea: Why don't I make a quiz about this fic so far and you have to answer the in the comment section. There are going to be three winners (the rest will be explained below)

IcanFly: so... can someone explain to me what "shipping", "hentai", "porn", and "yaoi" is?

Bakageyama: OMG!! HINATA! I AM NOT. AND I REPEAT I AM NOT TELLING ANY OF THIS TO YOU!

Owldaddy: AHAHAHAHA!!! Poor inocent naive little Hinata! Akaashi, lets show him.

Akaashi: ^ Bokuto, let's NOT ruin his innocence or else Sugawara's going to kill us.

Mom: ^ HELL YEAH I AM!! if any of you tell him I will PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!

Shittykawa: HAHAHA!! Hinata, test yaoi on Kageyama! Iwa-chan!! Let's do it too!!

Iwa-chan: NO!! I SWEAR TO GOD OIKAWA!! IF THAT IS YOU RINGING MY DOORBELL I WILL GIVE YOU TO SHIRATORIZAWA MYSELF!

Shittykawa: ...

Iwa-chan: That's what I thought.

Bakageyama: WTF?! OIKAWA! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL HINATA TO DO THAT?! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YAOI IS! HE COULD KILL ME FOR FUCKS SAKE

CatDaddy: Are we all not going to comment on how Kageyama didn't complain about testing yaoi on Hinata?

Shittykawa: Um..guys? I think Suga-chan is at my door! HELP!!!  
  


Iwa-chan: BWAHAHA

Shittykawa: Iwa-chan 🥺

Iwa-chan: 🙄 shut up

IcanFly: Wait, Kageyama, what do you mean SET US UP?! AS IN....

IcanFly: VOLLEYBALL SETS?

Catdaddy: poor, poor, boy

Mom: YES, HINATA!! THAT'S WHAT KAGEYAMA MEANT!!! BTW KAGEYAMA, YOU ARE ON MY LIST NOW!!

Brozroro #1: OH NO!! NOT THE LIST! NOYA THE LIST!!!!!

Brozroro #2: OH NO!! THE LIST!!!

Bakageyama: wait, what's the list?

Brozroro #1: THE LIIIIISSSTTTTT!!!!

Brozroro #2: THE LIIISSSSSSSTTTTTTT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Poor Hinata...He is too innocent for this toxic world.
> 
> Okay, so about the quiz: There might be 20-25 questions about this fic so far. (better have paid attention to every detail ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))  
> Each question is worth one point and there might be bonus questions that are worth two points. There are going to be three winners for this.
> 
> First place: Gets to choose the next ship I write about next and get's to choose what to do with them.  
> Second Place: You can think of any prompt you want me to write about with any ship.  
> Third: The same thing as second place.


	23. Quiz time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the quiz! ( I trust you guys to not look back at the story!! ^^)  
> (in the beginning it'll get easy but it'll get harder as you go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gambatte!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**QUIZ**

**1\. Who are the 3 moods of the chat? (There's one more but they don't show up much. Two extra points if you get them)**

**2\. Who is the purest in the chat (There are 2 answers but the second one might be hard but if you get it, you'll get an extra 2 points)**

**3\. Who was dying when Hinata put superglue on his sandwich?**

**4\. Who was being a depressed shit in the first few chapters?**

**5\. Who are the 2 fundanshi's?**

**6\. Who has no cake? (this is literally the easiest question)**

**7\. Who hacks everyone's devices?**

**8\. Who was the first one to have a gay disaster and had to contact one of their friends?**

**9\. Why was Akaashi screaming into his pillow?**

**10\. Where did Akaashi and Bokuto go on their "date"**

**11\. What did Akaashi do when Bokuto confessed to him?**

**12\. Who kept using the throwing up emoji?**

**13\. Who was grounded by Daichi? (two extra points if you get all of them)**

**14\. Who liked Daichi's grounding idea? (two extra points if you tell me who they all grounded)**

**15\. Which two idiots kept insulting each other even though they like each other?**

**16\. Who took the pictures of Akaashi and Bokuto kissing?**

**17\. Who took Akaashi's phone?**

**18: What do Daichi and Suga do at each other's houses?**

**19\. Why did Yamaguchi get rejected?**

**20\. Who kept roasting Tsukki?**

**21\. Who was Kenma going to kill? (two extra points if you get the second person)**

**22\. Who got drunk after their game with Karasuno?**

**23\. Who had sex for Valentine's day? (this is so easy lmaooo)**

**24\. Which other two gays, unfortunately, joined the chat?**

**25\. What did Makki and Mattsun show Oikawa on the computer that made Oikawa scream?**

**26\. Who kept being sappy asf with their crush on Daichi's "gay single boys" group chat?**

**27\. Who was typing in binary code when they were going to go to the amusemnt park?**

**28\. What ride did Kuroo and Kenma go to that made Kenma scarred for life?**

**29\. Who messed up Kenma and Kuroo's intimate moment?**

**30\. What did Kenma win at the balloon pop game (you can name as many as you want but, if you guess all of them you get two extra points)**

**31\. What was Kuroo trying to steal from Kenma's prizes?**

**32\. What's Tendou's favorite anime and least favorite character?**

**33\. Why did Shirabu run away?**

**34\. What grade did Shirabu get that made his parents furious?**

**35\. What word did Shirabu's dad carve on his back? (I cringed writing that)**

**36\. Who saved Shirabu from that hell?**

**37\. Where did Shirabu go to hide when he ran away from the Arcade?**

**38\. What did Shirabu do when Semi confessed to him? (Hmm, there may be multiple answers to this??)**

Omg I didn't know this would be 38 question! Um, anyway!! Put your answers in the comment section! (or if you want to contact me through tumblr or Instagram you can do that as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you how many points you got on the due date
> 
> (OMG ALSO, THANK YOU FOR 200+ and 4300+ hits??????? THANK YOU GUYS FOR LIKING IT AND COMMENTING! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! 🥺)


	24. this chapter is finally out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kUroO CoNfESSes tO KeNMA  
> (you guys are probably disappointed in me for not getting this out sooner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima is the TikTok king. Nobody can change my mind 😌

**\----With Kuroo and Kenma----**

Kuroo and Kenma just finished getting off of their 12th ride of the day. Before this, they were both tied, 2-2. Both boys trying so hard to not let out a peep during the ride, not wanting to lose the bet they made. Unfourtanetly, the score is now 3-2 thanks to Kenma who's currently pouting.

"Okay, that was so not fair," Kenma uncharacteristically crosses his arms. Kuroo cackles his hyena laugh, wiping fake tears from his eyes because Kenma is just so cute when he tries to look intimidating.

"Hmm, I think that was pretty fair, Kenma," he ruffles his hair like that's going to make Kenma feel better, "I guess that means I win the bet!"

Kenma grumbles. He really wanted to win the bet so he could've made Kuroo buy him the new Animal Crossing game and 2 whole apple pies for himself, but I guess he can't now.

"Okay, what are you going to make me do?" Kenma really didn't want to find out what Kuroo was going to make him do. With that smooth brain of his, it could be life-threatening.

Kuroo's face suddenly turned red, fiddling with something in his pocket. Little did they know that someone was spying on them through the bushes.

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

"Shhhhh!!" Suga whisper-shouts in the bushes where he's spying on Kuroo and Kenma. Daichi who was next to him, rethinking his life choices, was practically forced to spy on them as well.

"Koushi, I don't think this is a good idea," Daichi stepped on a small twig that made Suga shush him for the one-millionth time.

"Yes, it is! Now, hurry up so we don't miss the confession!" he pouts. He knows Daichi is weak for him, and of course, his pouts are Daichi's weak point. Daichi sighs and playfully rolled his eyes, following his boyfriend.

"OOOOH YES," Suga practically squeals, "Kuroo is finally confessing!" He gets his phone out and starts recording.

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

"U-Uh," Kuroo suddenly thrusts a piece of paper into Kenma's chest, " here, read it." Kenma was slightly confused but nevertheless unfolded the piece of paper.

 _Oh my God, this is so embarrassing,_ Kuroo inwardly cringes, remembering what he wrote in the letter.

_Kenma,_

_I don't know how to start, because I'm afraid it might be the end of our good relationship or, if I'm lucky, it could be the realization of my dreams, which is for you to love me as I love you. I told myself, I might as well take the risk because it's the only remedy I know of that could let loose this feeling I've been keeping inside me all this time._

_I love you. I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you how much you mean to me. I hardly understand what I feel for you, and don't know how these long, sleepless nights, thinking only of you can go one. I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to pour out my feelings for you now. I wanted to find the perfect words to make you realize how much I need you and love you, but words continue to elude me; what could they be? Something poetic? I'm sure it should be heartfelt and out of the ordinary. I'm afraid it's no use. Every time I look at you, the words come out the same--I love you!_

_-Kuroo_

Kenma was stunned when he finished reading the letter. He would've never known Kuroo liked him. He thought all of those small touches and affection were just platonic. (Much to the fangirls dismay but they still stan)

"Kuro..." he choked. "Fuck you." He grumbled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Kuroo just grinned, he knew Kenma didn't mean it.

"Wait, but what does that have to do with the bet?" Kenma asked, confused.

Kuroo blushed slightly, "Oh, I just wanted to give that to you in advance before I told you. I was going to tell you to kiss me after you read it..."

Kenma smirked, "Really? You're such a himbo. I would've kissed you even if you didn't ask me to." Kenma blushed, he was being really sappy right now but he didn't give two shits. He then stood on his tippy-toes and pecked a kiss on Kuroo's lips. Kuroo gasped softly, he never knew Kenma was that confident.

 _My Kitten's growing up!_ He thought, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Kenma looked at him, concerned, but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, let's go to the meeting spot Suga told us to go to." Kuroo then grabbed Kenma's hand and intertwined both of their hands together. Kenma grumbled but there was a small smile on his face. Kuroo kept Kenma close to his side, his mind screaming, "Yeah, I got a boyfriend and he's mine! Back off." All the fangirls fainted at protective Kuroo.

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

"No, _I_ should've won the TikTok dance competition!" Oikawa exclaimed pointing at a stoic faced Ushijima.

"I'm so sorry, Oikawa," he sounded sarcastic, but with him, you'd never know, "maybe if you came to Shiratorizawa I could've taught you how to do those TikTok dances."

Oikawa.exe has stopped working.

Makki and Mattsun practically died, rolling on the floor and wheezing.

"BWAHAHAHA! Yeah, maybe if you came to Shiratorizawa you would've learned TikTok dances from Ushijima!" Makki wheezed, clutching his "here come at boi" figurine he won.

Bokuto suddenly joined in on the conversation, "I would've never known Ushijima was good at doing Tiktok dances!" He chuckled, putting on the TikTok hoodie he bought.

"Well, _I_ thought you did amazing, Bokuto," Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto.exe has also stopped working.

"AKAAAGHASHIII!" he hugged his boyfriend.

Kenma and Kuroo walked in on the scene, still holding hands.

"What's going on?" Kenma mumbled, looking at the chaos. Kuroo shrugged.

Akaashi answers their question, "Ushijima won a Tiktok dance competition that was going on here, and Oikawa's really mad about it."

Kuroo guffawed," Woah, I didn't know Ushijima was TikTok famous." He glanced at Ushijima who was rocking his TikTok crown covered with jewels. Oikawa could never.

Akaashi looked at the boy's intertwined hands, "It seems like something happened with you two as well," he smirked. Kenma hides his red face behind his curtain of hair.

"Yeah, I kinda confessed to Kenma a few minutes ago," Kuroo says, smiling. If you look closely though you could also see Kenma sporting a small smile of his own. (Fangirls are screeching)

"Yeah, I see that," Akaashi then glances at Shirabu and Semi who were laughing together, "It seems they've also gotten together as well." 

Kuroo smirks, "I'd always known they would get their shit together. Lovers quarrel is so fun to watch," he sighs like he's an old man thinking about the good ol' days.

Bokuto suddenly popped up from behind Akaashi, "BRO!! YOU AND KENMA ARE TOGETHER?! CONGRATS!" Kenma flinched at the loudness of his voice. Kuroo squeezed Kenma's hand. (Fangirls are officially deceased)

"Bro, thanks, but you're still too loud!" Kuroo chuckles. Bokuto quakes, "Oh! Sorry again!" Everyone sighs, they all know Bokuto will forget what Kuroo had just said in the next five minutes.

Suga then walks up to Kuroo and Kenma.

"Oh, wow! You guys are together now? That's so sweet!" Suga exclaimed happily, acting like he wasn't just spying on them ten minutes ago. "Anyways, Daichi and I were just about to leave so we just wanted to say goodbye!" 

Everyone said their goodbyes to Suga, Suga winking at Kuroo and Kenma.

"Bye guys!" he waved.

Soon enough everyone else started trickling out of the Amusement Park. (and Oikawa still being salty and Ushijima listing out all the reasons he should've come to Shiratorizawa)

 _I'm glad those two couples finally got their shit_ together, Suga smiles, holding Daichi's hand while walking out of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept wanting to say "Kuro" instead of Kuroo but I'm not Kenma


	25. kenma has soemthing to tell all of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, we all learn something about Kenma. :)  
> (btw sorry if there are a lot of errors because I wrote this at 11:20 P.M in complete darkness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept writing "kuro" instead of kuroo and i've been telling myself many times that i'm not kenma kozume.   
> i guess i kin to kenma

10dough: yesterday was so fucking chaotic

Miracleboy: It was truly satisfying to see Oikawa get mad at me for winning that competition

SemiCircle: lmao

Makki's Bae: Mattsun is currently dying next to me and i'm c r y i n g

KillMiMi: damn, wish i was there to see the horror on his face. That would've made my day

Shittykawa: I will fucking stomp on your goddamn face the next time i see you, ushiwaka!! >:(

Iwa-chan: It was really a fun sight to see

Shittykawa: rUDE!

Beanpole: Yaku-san kept breaking me in the shins though

DemonSenpai: 🙃

Gucci: #savelevsshins

Tsukki: pfft gofundme.com/savelevsshins

Catdaddy: l o v e r s q u a r r e l :')

Demonsenpai: fuck you

Mom: well, it looks like everyone is getting along perfectly :)

Dad: what have i done to deserve this hell of a group chat

KillMiMi: ^ and i ask myself every day

Kitten: ^ m o o d

Turnip: why are y'all depressed asf 

Makki's bae: y'all

10dough: y'all

Mom: y'all

Turnip: y'all crazy

Catdaddy: he really said "y'all" lmao do we live in America now

Kitten: apparently

Owldaddy: KENMA DO YOU WANT TO TELL US ABOUT YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?

Kitten: ffs bokuto can you be quiet for once

Tsukki: it's physically impossible for him

Owldaddy: NO?

Akaashi: they are telling the truth though

Owldaddy: AKAAAAGHSGHIIII! :(

Akaashi: 🙄

Kenma: ^ me every time kuro won't stop worrying about my health

Catdaddy: but who decided to date me?

Kenma: 😒

Catdaddy: that's what i thought, kitten~

Owldaddy: you guys are so sappy omg

Catdaddy: BRO, you shouldn't talk at all

Owldaddy: how am i sappier then you?

Catdaddy: bro, i can write a whole 20 page essay about why you're sappier. Want me to show everyone that picture?

Owldaddy: what picture?

Catdaddy: _the picture._

Owldaddy: OMFG NO BRO DON"T EVENE SHOW ANYONE THAT PICTUREW I WILL KIL ZYOU

Kitten: oh yeah, kuro sent me a ton of images that you probably wouldn't want me to show

Catdaddy: Kitten, you're the best boyfriend (*-`ω´- )人(*-`ω´- )

Kitten: just doing my job 😌

Shirapoop: wtf 

Mom: i don't even want to get involved with that right now. I'm a stressful mom

KillMiMi: you haven't even seen what i have to go through every single day

Akaashi: kunimi, are you alright?

KillMiMi: just peachy 🙃

10dough: guys, i'm bored! do you guys want to start a video chat?

Catdaddy: the chaos that this will bring is going to be astronomical 

Kitten: true, but i'm bored

KillMiMi: I'm already too stressed that nothing affects me anymore so idc

Turnip: Kunimi's not okay

KillMiMi: maybe i would be okay if you liked me back but i guess that'll never happen because i'm a worthless piece of shit

**KillMiMi has deleted a message(s)**

Kitten: did anyone see that?

Catdaddy: see what, kitten?

Kitten: nvm,,,

10dough: you guys really need to see a therapist. Anyways...

**10dough has started a call...**

Everyone started trickling into the video call one by one. 

"Hey, guys!" Shoyo exclaims but you can only see the top of his head. Kageyama laughs pointing at the rectangle box on his screen that Hinata was on. (omg what)

"You're too short, Boke, we can only see your big ass forehead." Hinata squawked, adjusting his phone so you could actually see his face now. 

"At least my head isn't shaped like fucking Takoyaki," Hinata exclaims gesturing at Kageyama's head. Everyone laughs, Mattsun is back to rolling on the floor again and everyone is surprised that he hasn't had an asthma attack yet. 

"Have you seen the shape of his head in the first few chapters of the manga?" Hinata asked no one in particular.

"Manga...? What the fuck do you mean?" Kageyama asked, confused about the "manga" that he was apparently in.

"LANGUAGE!!" Suga exclaimed, glaring at his screen. Daichi sighs like a dad who's had a very stressful day. Every notices Ushijima and Kenma's screen are completely black, everyone's curious as to where they are but continue talking amongst themselves. A few minutes later, Ushijima camera comes back on and he's wearing the TikTok crown he won at the competition. (Oikawa could never Pt.2) He then takes it off caressing it like it's the most precious thing on earth. (Tendou feels so attacked right now)

"USHIWAKA STOP TRYING TO SHOW OFF YOUR GODDAMN CROWN!" Oikawa yells into his phone, everyone having to lower their volume because of the atrocity he's probably about to make. Kunimi actually looks like he's about to die with a concerned Kindaichi asking if he was okay.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you, Oikawa," he starts fiddling with the jewels on his crown, "you should've come to Shiratorizawa." Oikawa yells into his phone and his phone disconnects from the video chat. Everyone is laughing their asses off right now. While everyone is currently dying, Kenma's camera also turns back on. Kenma's shuffling with his phone so everyone could see him.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I took so long, I had to feed applepi. (A/N: Kenma's cat I suddenly gave him is named appleipi)" 

Everyone is officially deceased now. Kenma is wearing fucking black thigh highs, a red plaid skater skirt, and a black Hatsune Miku shirt to top it off. Everyone was astonished, Kuroo already having a nosebleed in his left nose.

"K-Kitten, what are you wearing?" Kuroo asked, wiping the blood off his nose with a tissue. Kenma grimaced but answered his question anyway.

"I guess I should get it over with," he sighs, exasperated, "I'm genderfluid," he says simply. Everyone nods not really knowing what to say in this situation.

Kuroo is really proud of Kenma overcoming his social anxiety and being brave enough to tell everyone about his gender identity. (not entirely but he's making progress). 

Hinata raised his hand like student in school, "What does that mean?" Kenma sighs and begins to explain. (drink a shot every time kenma has sighed throughout this entire fic. You would get hopelessly inebriated)

"There are people who identify as “gender fluid,” a mix of both genders, and may feel more male on some days and more female on others." Hinata oh's at the new information he was given.

Bokuto, who was surprisingly being quiet the whole time, jumped into the conversation, "Wait, so does that mean we shouldn't call you a "he"?" Kenma blushed from all of the attention he was getting but nevertheless answered him as well.

"Just use they/them," he said. Kuroo was still sitting there stunned (and still trying to stop his nose bleed from the delicious sight.)

"Anyway, it seems like Kitten's kind of uncomfortable answering all these questions, so let's drop the topic for now, okay? Kuroo asked with a smile. ("BLESS APPLE-CHAN FOR PROTECTIVE KUROO" the fangirls chanted) Kenma silently thanked Kuroo by glancing at him, Kuroo simply grinned back.

"Kunimi literally looks like he's about to die any minute now," Iwaizumi pointed out, trying to change the subject. Kunimi sighed, exasperated.

"I had nothing else to do, so I, unfortunately, decided to join the atrocity you guys created," He stated flatly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Kindaichi looking concerned.

"Kunimi, this isn't normal. Like I know you're depressed and shit but you've been acting kind of weird lately," Kindaichi says, pointing to Kunimi on his screen. 

_Maybe, if I actually had a chance with you, this wouldn't be happening right now,_ Kunimi thought with a frown.

"Okay, this video call is getting depressing," Tendou said, having to raise his voice a little because of Makki and Mattsun showing off their meme collection to each other.

Semi hummed, "Yeah, I'm getting too many depressed vibes. I do not want to remember my emo phase." 

"Haha, you looked like an idiot back then, Semi!" Shirabu laughed, spinning around in the chair he was sitting in.

Everyone talked for about 2 more hours before the call came to an end.

"It's getting pretty late, I'm gonna go to sleep. Bye guys!" Suga waved before disconnecting from the video chat. Everyone else started leaving as well.

"Yeah, I need to binge-watch some more TikToks so I can see Oikawa weep again," Ushijima mumbled when everyone else was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima is a secret sadist guys


	26. kunimi needs happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is being a supportive friend and helping Kunimi get his man :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who spent all afternoon buying haikyuu merchandise? :)  
> Me because I'm a haikqeeb (bwahaha get it?)

**"helplessly in love with your best friend but are too scared to confess".**

Mom: guys, kunimi was acting really depressed during the video call

Kitten: honestly, when isn't he depressed?

Demonsenpai: true

Shirapoop: Why am I still here? I already have a boyfriend??

Kitten: ( ・_・)ノ 

Shirapoop: oh, i forgot you're dating Kuroo-san now

Kitten: smh

Kitten: Anyways, even if you got your man you're still going to stay in here to give the rest of boys advice

Shirapoop: ew, I hate giving advice

Mom: Well, suck it up, bitch

Shirapoop: i feel so attacked right now

Shittykawa: i love how i've been ignored in the recent chapters

Demonsenpai: maybe if you weren't such a brat the author wouldn't have ignored you

Kitten: I would've ignored him either way,,,

Shittykawa: you guys... :(

IcanFly: Don't worry, Grand King! I'm still here!! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Shittykawa: Chibi-chan!! (´;ω;｀)

Shittykawa: Chibi-chan is my favorite now

Demonsenpai: I feel bad for him already

Shittykawa: Yaku-chan, why are you so mean?!

DemonSenpai: you're so whiny, Jesus

Mom: You guys get so off-topic so easily. ANYWAY, what I was GOING to say was that we should add Kunimi to the chat! :)

Kitten: That does sound like a good idea...

Kitten: Mom, is it okay if I add Akaashi as well?

Mom: Wait, why Akaashi?

Shirapoop: Are we going to ignore that Kenma just called Suga-san "Mom" or??

Mom: Everyone here is my children, Shirabu. 

Kitten: I feel like Akaashi has the most experience with love so I think he'll be able to help Kunimi overcome his fear of rejection.

IcanFly: Kenma, always has the best ideas!! :D

Kitten: Thanks, Shoyo. :)

Mom: That sounds like a great idea!

**Mom has added KillMiMi and Akaashi**

**Mom has changed Akaashi's name to "LoveAdvisor"**

KillMiMi: What is this???

LoveAdvisor: Why did you change my name to that and why am I in a new chat?

Kitten: Akaashi, you're going to give advice to Kunimi. Kunimi we're going to help you overome you're fear of rejection.

LoveAdvisor: Why did you choose me out of everyone?

Kitten: You have the most expirience with love in my opnion so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

KillMiMi: I will never confess to Kindaichi. Who would want to date me? I'm just a depressed, tired piece of shit.

Shittykawa: Kunimi!! Don't put yourself down like that! I'm sure Kindaichi likes you!

KillMiMi: nope

Shirabu: Kunimi, even though I don't talk to you much, you seem like a pretty cool guy! I bet Kindaichi would be very lucky to date a guy like you

KillMiMi: 😶

IcanFly: Yeah! Even if you look like you haven't slept in a week, you're still a nice guy! :D

Mom: SHOYO!

IcanFly: Sorry, mom

LoveAdvisor: Kunimi, you shouldn't put yourself down like that. Like everyone said, I'm sure Kindaichi is into you. Have you seen the little signs? Everytime you're in a bad mood he tries to cheer you up. I bet he's really worried about you and wants to help you in any way possible. Try to think on the good side instead of the bad. Maybe that will make you more confident?? I don't know but, you're a pretty cool guy. He'd be very lucky to have you as a boyfriend. :)

KillMiMi: Oh...wow thanks I guess. I thought I was just that one loner who had no friends who gave shit about me.

Akaashi: Honestly, that's how I felt until I met Bokuto, and I love him very much. See, having someone who cares about you makes you feel better about yourself 😊

Kitten: Omg, Akaashi. I'm crying that was so sweer 🥺

Akaashi: Just saying the truth :)

Shittykawa: Kunimi, even if I act like a brat to you, I still care about your happiness. 

KillMiMi: Senpai, I've never seen you apologize...that means a lot to me 🙂 **👉👈**

Shittykawa: idk if i should take that as an insult but either way, you're welcome!

Mom: Now, let's see what we can do to get Kunimi his man

IcanFly: (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

KillMiMi: Thanks you guys but I might not have the confidence yet though.

DemonSenpai: I'll probably never confess to Lev, so it's fine.

LoveAdvisor: pfft yes you are. I'll use force if I have to.

Kitten: Should I be concerned or???

Mom: What we should be concerned about is getting Kunimi a man! >:(

Shittykawa: Suga-chan? Are you my mom?

Shirapoop: pffft, isn't that the same exact thing you asked Iwaizumi-san?

Shittykawa: Yeah but I just wanted to do it on Suga-chan!

Mom: Yes I am, Oikawa. You're grounded! :)

Shittykawa: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

Kitten: pfft


	27. oikawa is horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably going to post one more crack chapter before we get back to kunimi's gay crisis

Iwa-chan: Hey Oikawa, can you do me

Shittykawa: ooh of course~! i'll do you anytime Iwa-chan ❤️😉

Iwa-chan: ^ a favor. Sorry i sent it to early

Iwa-chan: WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY SHITTYKAWA WTF

Makki's bae: Does this mean we need to clear out the club room and come in late tomorrow?

Shittykawa: Yes! This is an order from your captain~

Iwa-chan: No! What the hell?!

Makki's bae: So which is it?

Mattsun's bae: Obviously they're going to do it, we might as well clear out the club room now.

Iwa-chan: We aren't doing it! I JUST NEED A FAVOR

Shittykawa: Don't lie to yourself Iwa-chan~ Don't let your dreams be dreams ✨

Iwa-chan: My dream is to punch you in the face 🙄

Makki's bae: Yeah, Iwaizumi, you two literally have each other in your profile pictures don't lie to us mom and dad we know you guys are doing stuff together

Iwa-chan: Did you just call us mom and dad?!

Iwa-chan: ...and i only have Shittykawa as my profile picture because it's the only one I had...

Shittykawa: Your father is proud of you, Mattsun!

Iwa-chan: Who the hell said you were the father?

Mattsun's bae: We'll go clean the club room now. Have fun you two! 🙂

Shittykawa: I can't wait to see my beautiful wife again ❤️ you ready, Iwa-chan?~

Iwa-chan: Your "beautiful wife" is about to kick your sorry ass 🙃


	28. what the fuck did i just write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't ever give hinata wine

IcanFly: From this day foward, I shall stop being innocent and will take no shit from you salty bitches ever again. Bye.

Catdaddy: Not complaining, but no one takes you seriously with that cute face of yours lol

IcanFly: Not complaining... SENPAI, but no one takes you srsly when you can't evenget your bf's attention out of that game. lol bye

Shittykawa: lololol can we adopt this one Iwa-chan???

IcanFly: no you cannot since your son's fucking me and me no likes incest, bye

Tsukki: I have so many questions.

IcanFly: it's because i'm writing, put your glasses on and read the answers, bye.

Owldaddy: LMAO chibi-chan's taking your asses downnnn

IcanFly: no offence, hoot hoot, i love you and all but i ain't as chibi as akaaaaaaashi's dick so gtfo bye

LoveAdvisor: I'm just going to pretend I wasn't dragged into this and wait for you to be back to normal from whatever this is.

Bakageyama: I AM SO SORRY I LET HIM SIP ON SOME WINE AT MY FAMILY'S HOUSE IT WAS JUST A SIP I NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD TAKE SUCH HUGE PROPORTIONS.

IcanFly: YOUR DICK HAS HUGE PROPORTIONS, NOT WINE

Mom: WTFTFDGYHNJNHBGVFRVGBHNJMK


	29. hinata get's disowned by daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata has 6 dads

IcanFly: i am now oikawa's son

Turnip: since when?  
  


IcanFly: he adopted me

KillMiMi: welcome to hell brother

IcanFly: thanks i guess?

Owldadddy: hinata, why?

IcanFly: dadchi bullied me so i asked oikawa to adopt me

Owldaddy: let me and akaashi adopt you

IcanFly: now i'm going to have 5 dads

Gucci: 5?

IcanFly: yeah! Suga, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Boktuo, and Akaashi! I would've had 6 but dadchi disowned me ;(

Dad: what the fuck have I gotten myself into


	30. Supportive friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see I kind of changed the texting style for the PM's. Let me know if it's bad or not!
> 
> Also, as you can see, I've changed the title a little bit.

**"gay single boys"**

**Catdaddy has added "Turnip" to the chat**

Catdaddy: Kindaichi, you need to stop

Turnip: What did I do??

Dad: Kindaichi, I'm smh right now. Do you seriously not know?

Turnip: No?? What the fuck?

Catdaddy: Like I understand that everyone’s entitled to act stupid once in a while, but you really abuse the privilege.

Turnip: Wow, thanks! That makes me understand the situation a lot more! :)

Bakageyama: Even though I'm dumb as shit, I know what they're talking about.

Iwa-chan: Why am I still in this chat??

Dad: "If anyone leaves the chat I will personally hunt them down," Suga told me

Iwa-chan: How do you even survive a day with him

Dad: I ask myself that every day but I still can't find the answer.

Catdaddy: like i can't with this oblivious turnip, I need my bro

**Catdaddy has added "Owldaddy" to the chat**

Owldaddy: HEY HEY HEY WHAT'S UP?

Catdaddy: Bro, Kindaichi is being oblivious as hell rn. He doesn't know what he's done wrong.

Owldaddy: Wth Kindaichi, I'm disappointed in you?? How the fuck do you not know what you've done wrong?

Turnip: WELL NO ONE IS TELLING ME! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES FOR SOMEONE TO EXPLAIN BUT THEY JUST KEEP ROASTING ME ABOUT HOW DUMB I AM

Beanpole: but it's true

Catdaddy: ^ yeah, but Lev you definitely shouldn't be talking

Beanpole: Why?

Catdaddy: i'm getting stressed, just forget it

Owldaddy: Kindaichi, we all know you like Kunimi.

Turnip: um

Owldaddy: just stfu and admit it 

Turnip: Jesus, okay I like Kunimi? What's the problem with that?

Mom: 🤦 this is why kunimi is depressed

Turnip: How? He's probably depressed because of this group chat of yours. He barely gets any sleep. Don't just assume he's depressed just because of me

Mom: YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS! KUNIMI IS ACTING LIKE THIS BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS! HE BARELY GETS ANY SLEEP BECAUSE ALL HE THINKS ABOUT IS YOU! HE'S SO SCARED OF REJECTION HE'S ALREADY HAD 2 ANXIETY ATTACKS THIS WEEK!! LIKE CAN YOU BE ANY MORE OBLIVIOUS! LIKE I'M SORRY IM YELLING BUT IT'S SO FRUSTERATING TO SEE TWO PEOPLE IN LOVE AND THEY DON'T DO SHIT ABOUT I

Turnip: Oh shit. I didn't know he felt that way! I would've never known he liked me!

Catdaddy: this is so damn cliché

Owldaddy: lmao but ugh

Turnip: but are you sure he likes me?

Beanpole: I will beat your ass right now if you ask that question again you oblivious turnip

Catdaddy: LEV WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGAUGE?

Beanpole: Oh! I've seen Yaku-san use it! It sounded pretty cool! :D

Catdaddy: Yakkun is about to run 500 extra laps tomorrow

Bakageyama: Kindaihi, it's so obvious Kunimi likes you. He's probably liked you since middle school. Every time you aren't looking I see him staring at you with some kind of fondness in his eyes. His mood is always better when you're there and I think he really cares about you. Why not give it a try?

Turnip: wtf kageyama you never give advice! Congrats on your accomplishment! (but thanks for the advice anyway)

Bakageyama: I was trying to be nice for once

Owldaddy: ANYWAY GO GET YOUR MAN, KINDAICHI!!

Turnip: But how should I ask him out? I'm scared i'll do something wrong.

Beanpole: Maybe you should go to a park?? I know it sounds cliché but I can't think of anything else.

Turnip: I guess. He doesn't really like anything too extra so I guess that'll do.

Mom: Now go ask Kunimi out!

Turnip: Okay, okay! Thanks, you guys.

Bakageyama: our pleasure

* * *

**Pm with Turnip and KillMiMi**

Um, Kunimi? 

Yeah?

Are you busy today? 

Yeah, why? Do you need something?

Do you want to hang out? At the park?

Oh, sure. What time?

Is 1:00 okay?

Yeah, that seems fine with me. Thank you for inviting me I guess. See you.

It's np! See you, Kunimi.

* * *

**"helplessly in love with their best friend but are too scared to confess"**

KillMiMi: Guys, I think I'm having a gay crisis

Shittykawa: KUNIMI? WHAT HAPPENED?!

Mom: 😏

Kitten: Mom, what do you know

KillMiMi: I think Kindaichi just asked me out on a date. And it's in 3 hours **😳**

LoveAdvisor: See! I told you it would work :)

IcanFly: OMG YAYAYAYAAYYA!!! :D

Gucci: I'm so happy for you, Kunimi!! ^^

KillMiMi: Oh, thank you, guys. I don't know if I would've had the confidence to accept Kindaichi's offer if it weren't for you guys 🥺 **👉👈**

Kitten: You're welcome, Kindaichi :)

Shittykawa: ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ I'm glad I could help as a senpai!

KillMiMi: Thanks, Senpai.

Mom: NOW GO GET YOUR MAN!!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

KillMiMi: Thank you guys, fr 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad they helped Kunimi break out of his shell a little. They're such supportive friends 😊


	31. these boys won't get that very far in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just wanted to write some funny moments before we go back to the KinKuni arc.

Mom: what is everyone majoring in?! do tell!

Brozroro #1: respecting woman

Brozroro #2: batman

thebestsetter: minecraft

Kitten: youtube.

Shittykawa: fuckin weed

Owldaddy: W

Dad: criminal justice and psychology

Tsukki: I'm terrified that I'll lock myself into an interest that I'll no longer be passionate about in a few years like all other areas of study I've pursued in my life.

Gucci: Minecraft

Catdaddy: Minecraft as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft is the best


	32. isn't oikawa hot in glasses? change my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima is simping over Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been re-watching some episodes of haikyuu because I'm caught up with the manga and I want more. (sadly, I think there's only going to be a few more chapters left with the way things are going right now 👀)

Makki's bae: yo i heard you got new glasses [Sh00k.png](https://cdn131.picsart.com/325575104044201.jpg?type=webp&to=min&r=640)

Mattsun's bae: a lil bird told me iwaizumi likes dat shit

Shittykawa: k you gotta admit i look hot asf

Mattsun's bae: i can't dude, i'm not the one with a glasses fetish

Iwa-chan: WTF I DON'T HAVE A GLASSES FETISH

Iwa-chan: WHICH STUPID ASS BIRD TOLD YOU THAT???? KARASUNO??? SHIRATORIZAWA???

Mattsun's bae: LMAO #triggered

Miracleboy: I'm not actually a bird

Miracleboy: but u should come to Shiratorizawa because i love u

Miracleboy: ur glasses* whoops didn't finish my sentence 

Shittykawa: [RIPUshiwaka.png](https://pbs.twimg.com/ext_tw_video_thumb/1125220974536941568/pu/img/dNR2c4OwK6DqV4QN.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day? wow  
> Anyway, I want to make this a series! (After everyone is happy and stuff I'll make another group chat but like literally almost everyone in the series is going to be in it and it's just going to be fluff and crack)


	33. happiness.exe has been found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Kindaichi realize just how much they love each other.
> 
> I was listening to "Sad Song" by We the Kings and I just thought of how well that song goes with Kunimi and Kindaichi's feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, at first, when I saw both of them in haikyuu I was like, "Ehh, okay, I guess they're okay." but when the show progressed, I started to like them more. Then when I started reading fanfics with them, I started to like them even more. BUT THEN WHEN I WROTE THIS, I JUST FELL IN LOVE. ❤️  
> I swear this ship got me emotional for some reason.

**Pm with Turnip and KillMiMi**

Kunimi, can I pick you up from your house??

Yeah, hold on. Let me send you my address.

46XX Depressed street

Thanks! It's pretty close to my house so I'll be there soon!

Uh-huh. See you then.

**\----In the Kunimi Household----**

Kunimi sighed and turned off his phone. His heart is thumping so hard, he thinks his ribs might combust in any second now. He, Kunimi Akira, was going out to the park with his crush, Kindaichi Yutarou. Kunimi honestly couldn't believe it. Why would someone ask him out of everyone to go out with them? He thought he was just a sad guy with GAD and pathetic in general. But his friends have taught him that he was in fact, a very special person to Kindaichi. Now, he will admit that he didn't believe that he was Kindaichi's special someone but he didn't say anything. He just thought of him as one of his closest friends.

He quickly a pack of Jagarico in the little backpack he decided to carry just in case he got hungry. He then got dressed in an outfit that looked acceptable. ([Pretty emo right?](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/42/cf/96/42cf96013a72a90c3f4e756f412a6ac3.jpg))

He then scrolled through his social media for a bit and decided to check the group chat.

* * *

**"helplessly in love with your best friend but are too scared to confess".**

IcanFly: Okay, but I'm wondering if I put fire in the microwave what would happen?

KillMiMi: Um, hey guys.

Shittykawa: OMG THANK GOODNESS

KillMiMI: ?

Mom: Hinata was just being his usual self again. Nothing special

Kitten: Kunimi, aren't you supposed to go on a date with Kindaichi?

KillMiMi: Yes, in about 15 more minutes. It's not a date, he just invited me out.

LoveAdvisor: which is a date

KillMiMi: It's not but okay

KillMiMi: Anyway, I'm so fucking scared right now. What if I look ugly? Wait, I already am! What if I stutter too much? What if he decided this was a bad idea??

Shittykawa: Kunimi, you need to stfu this instant.

KillMiMi: Okay, _mom_.

Shittykawa: rUDe! Anyway, you aren't ugly at all and Kindaichi wouldn't have invited you if he didn't like you!

LoveAdvisor: Yeah, and try to stay calm throughout your time with him. I bet nothing will go wrong.

KillMiMi: I'm not going to confess to him today just so you know,

Shittykawa: nooooo

Mom: OIKAWA

Mom: It's okay, Kunimi. You don't have to! Just have fun on your date!

Kitten: :)

KillMiMi: For the last time, it's not a date but thank you.

IcanFly: NOW GO GET YO MANS KUNIMI ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

* * *

Kunimi turned off his phone and let himself smile a little. He was so lucky to have friends that will support him through anything and he's grateful for having such wonderful friends. Without them, he probably wouldn't be going out with Kindaichi in a few minutes. Speaking of which, the doorbell was ringing. Kunimi was sure his heart was about to leap out of his throat.

_Oh my gosh, Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh_ , He thought. He knew he was acting like a middle schooler but he couldn't help it. He was going out with his goddamn crush date for fucking sake! He wasn't going to back down now, so he walked out of the room and went towards the door. He looked through his peephole and sure enough, Kindaichi was there with his arms crossed, waiting for Kunimi. Kunimi blushed slightly because hot damn, Kindaichi looked hot as fuck right now.

He opened the door and was met with a kind smile. He swore he heard himself moan at the sight, even if it was really quiet.

_I am whipped_ , he thought.

"Hey, Kunimi," Kindaichi greeted, "you ready?" Kunimi snapped out of his inappropriate thoughts and nodded. "Yup."

Kunimi headed out the door with Kindaichi and locked the door. He's never been to this park Kindaichi was talking about but that wasn't on his mind right now. He and Kindaichi were walking so close to each other that their arms brushed against each other occasionally. What Kunimi didn't know was that Kindaichi was trying his hardest to suppress the urge to grab his hand and hold it tight.

It was like he wanted to protect him and make him his, and his only.

Kindaichi's stomach suddenly growled and Kunimi chuckled into his fist. Kindaichi blushed, "U-um, sorry, I forgot to eat today."

"How did you forget to eat this whole day?" Kunimi cocked an eyebrow at him. He knew he was being a hypocrite but he was more worried about Kindaichi's health than his.

"I guess I was too busy thinking about...stuff," he shrugged, averting his gaze. Kunimi shrugged off his backpack and handed Kindaichi a pack of his cheese Jagarico that he packed.

"But-"

"I have more in my backpack, don't worry." Kunimi lied. Kindaichi opened the pack and started eating his Jagarico sticks. He was being loud as hell with his Jagarico but Kunimi didn't say anything. They continued walking, making small talk. When they arrived at the park, Kunimi was surprised at how beautiful it was. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and some of the petals fell on the sidewalk. It looked kind of romantic in Kunimi's opinion. Kunimi shook his head softly, trying to get that out of his mind. Kunimi and Kindaichi walked around the park, appreciating the beauty and making small conversations. They haven't noticed that they've been walking and talking for 2 hours until the sun started to set. The sunset was beautiful.

_Not as beautiful as Kunimi though,_ Kindaichi thought with a small smile.

Kunimi's stomach suddenly growled loudly. Kunimi blushed hoping Kindaichi didn't hear it, but of course, he did.

Kindaichi laughed, "Now who's the hungry one now?"

Kunimi pouted, "S-Shut up." Kindaichi chuckled and began to dig through his backpack that he brought along. He then handed Kunimi a pack of salted caramel. He rubbed his nape, embarrassed.

"Sorry, that was the only thing I found in there." Kunimi's eyed widened a bit. How did he know that this was his favorite food?

"How did you know this was my favorite food?" He took the pack from Kindaichi's hand and trembled slightly when their fingers brushed against each other.

Kindaichi stuttered, "U-Uh, I didn't know it was your favorite. I guess it was just a coincidence?" He lied. Kunimi shrugged and chomped on his caramel. They talked and laughed (well smiled for Kunimi) for 30 more minutes until they decided to sit on the bench.

_Oh God,_ Kindaichi thought, _this is the last chance I have to confess to him today._

Kindaichi decided he'll take the risk and took a deep breath, "Um, Kunimi?" He started. Kunimi hummed, looking at his phone.

"I like someone," Kindaichi said slowly. He hated himself for not getting straight to the point. Kunimi's eyes left his phone and looked at Kindaichi, trying not to look sad.

"O-oh, that's good . That person would be very lucky to have you," Kunimi tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Y-yeah," Kindaichi fiddled with his phone. _"Kindaichi, hurry the fuck up and confess to him!"_ his mind told him. Before he could get a word out of his mouth, Kunimi opened his mouth to speak.

"Who is it?" Kunimi hated that his voice cracked a little at the end of his question. Kindaichi blushed.

"Um, they're really quiet and they're in a club," he started. Kunimi sent him a deadpan look.

"Wow, that helps me a lot," Kunimi sighs.

Kindaichi smiles a little, "He's funny and he has black hair." Kunimi perked up at the "he"

"So, it's a boy?" Kunimi winced at how hopeful his voice sounded. He was 99% sure it wasn't him but he just wanted to find out who this person was.

"Y-yeah, are you okay with that?" Kunimi nodded.

Kindaichi continued, "He's on the volleyball team and he's really pretty," he smiled softly, "and I don't know what I'd do without him. He's my everything."

It didn't take a brain to figure out who he was talking about but Kunimi asked anyway, "Is it me?" Kindaichi nodded, embarrassed.

"B-But why?" Kunimi still couldn't grasp why Kindaichi would pick him out of everyone, "I'm not good enough for you..."

Kindaichi frowned, shaking his head, "Kunimi, you mean the whole fucking world to me. Don't put yourself down like that. I wouldn't trade anyone in the world for you. I love you just the way you are."

Kunimi couldn't believe his ears. No one has ever shown this much care to him, even his parents. Kunimi could feel himself tearing up. Kindaichi immediately got worried.

"Oh, shit-sorry did I-fuck, I'm so bad at this. Are you okay?"

"N-No, it's just t-that no one r-really cares about m-me like that," he choked on his words but he didn't care right now. Kindaichi smiled and cupped Kunimi's cheeks with his hands. Kunimi blushed and looked away.

"Well, you're perfect for me. That's all that matters." Kunimi giggled.

"You're so sappy," he said, wiping a stray tear that was on his cheeks. Kindaichi playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm just pouring my feelings out to you," Kindaichi looked right into Kunimi's eyes, "So, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kunimi grinned wide. This moment is when Kunimi realized that he was loved and worthy, "Of course!"

Kindaichi smiled the millionth time that day and leaned forward to meet Kunimi's lips. Kindaichi was surprised at how soft Kunimi's lips were and he wanted more. It was a long and passionate kiss but Kunimi didn't seem to mind. He never knew someone loved him like this.

"I love you, Kindaichi," he smiled softly. Kindaichi was surprised Kunimi had the confidence to say it first but shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

"I love you too, Kunimi." Kunimi rested their forehead against each other.

Kunimi smiled, _With him standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love our babies! ❤️❤️
> 
> Anyway, I probably won't be posting tomorrow because it's my sister's first birthday and I definitely don't wanna miss that! ^^


	34. Kuro and Kenma love each other so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just finished binge-reading haikyuu doujinshi's. I also read every single KuroKen doujinshi I could find in two days so I felt like writing some KuroKen fluff.
> 
> (my eyes hurt but I can't stop reading)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this doujinshi for some KuroKen feels: [Doujinshi](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/haikyu_dj_tatoeba/)  
> [oh and this one](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/haikyu_dj_mukougawa_no_mukougawa/)
> 
> (that author is literally one of my favorite doujinshi authors. Their art and writing style is so good.)

**Pm with Kitten and Catdaddy**

Kuro, can you come over??

Sure, Kitten. Are you okay?

Yeah, I just want to cuddle with you. 🥺👉👈

Kitten, you are so adorable. ( °٢° )

Kuro, if you don't mind, can you bring some apple pie too?

OF COURSE, KITTEN! ANYTHING FOR YOU 🥰

Okay, thanks Kuro 😊

Kitten, you are going to kill me one day with your cuteness.

Finally.

KITTEN :(

lmao Kuro chill. I was just kidding.

Don't ever do that again, Kitten,,,

No promises :)

Now hurry up and come cuddle with me 🥺

Okay, okay! I love you, Kitten! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

pfft

Love you too, Kuro 😌❤️


	35. KUROO FINALLY APPEARS IN THE MANGA! THANK YOU FURUDATE-SAN!!! <3333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR MORE THAN A YEAR!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ KUROO MY GUY, YOU'RE BACK!! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH OMGGGG
> 
> WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA (their minor but just skip it if you don't want any spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG BUT KUROO LOOKS SO GODDAMN HOT 🥵🥵🥵 I NEED A FAN, IT'S TOO MUCH!!
> 
> HERE HE IS! [OUR HOT BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EcfWvPmXkAA1mP_.jpg)

Owldaddy: Bro, you finally appear in the manga?! I'm sh00k. 

Catdaddy: ikr?? I thought Furudate-san didn't care about me at all. :(

Demonsenpai: haha, did you ever think about how Furudate-san hates Nekoma?

Catdaddy: millions of times

Shittykaw: pfft, it's funny how Kuroo shows up in the last 3 chapters of the series

Kitten: At least he doesn't look ugly in the time-skip like _someone_ I know.

Shittykawa: MEAN, PUDDING-CHAN!! >:(

Kitten: I'm telling the truth. Kuro looks so fucking hot in a suit 😍

Catdaddy: Haha, thanks, Kitten! 😊 I do look hot if I say so myself,,,

Shittykawa: grrr I'm jealous!

Catdaddy: BWAHAHA YOU DESERVE IT! 

LoveAdviser: Kuroo-san does look pretty good, ngl,,,

Owldaddy: I would've said "AGHAAAASHIIIIII!" but you're spitting facts 

IcanFly: Yeah, but I'm definitely going to beat Bakageyama in the Nationals :)

Bakageyama: BOKE STFU U WON'T. I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD IT WILL HURT LIKE A BUTTCHEEK ON A STCIK

IcanFly: ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮ nopeee

Tsukki: I'm surprised that Kuroo-san still has the same ugly birds nest in his hair.

Catdaddy: At least, my hair doesn't look like fucking wet, mushed up noodles.

Kitten: lmao what

Tsukki: I would rather have that then a disgusting birds nest,,,

Catdaddy: Whatever you say. I'm hot and sexy, PERIODT. **💅**

Kitten: 100% 😍😍😍😍

Owldaddy: Bro, I love you. I'm glad Furudate-san gave you a chance ❤️


	36. still sulking in my bedroom 😔✌️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kinks up in here? 😳

KillMiMi: 2i93r8u5tgoselv;'3[4oj3[qokadmkc

Makki's bae: kunimi, you good??

KillMiMi: i'm more than good, bitch

Makki's bae: lmao wtf did i do

Turnip: Kunimi has the tendency to curse whenever he's happy (which is very very rare)

Shittykawa: WAIT IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?

Kitten: YES

IcanFly: YAY KUNIMI GOT HIS MAN ( ᐛ )و

Catdaddy: jfc finally, I've been waiting for so long

LoveAdvisor: See, I told you it would work!

KillMiMi: I guess I owe you one, Akaashi.

Turnip: now I have my beautiful boyfriend 😊

KillMiMi: stop embaressing me, Kindaichi 🙄

Turnip: you know you love me

KillMiMi: yeah, I do ❤️

Tsukki: please please please no

KillMiMi: pfft stfu. don't act like you don't do that with Yamaguchi

Gucci: Oh, he does it a lot! He's like, "Tadashi, your freckles look like the stars" and "I love you so much Yamaguchi ❤️"

Tsukki: you really gotta expose me like that? I trusted you, Yamaguchi.

Gucci: Sorry, Tsukki! :D

Miracleboy: Finally, ffs. I've been shipping them for so fucking long. FINALLY THEY ARE TOGETHER

Catdaddy: woah, my guy

10dough: Toshi is so sexy when he curses 🥰

Shirapoop: kinky

10dough: indeed

Semicircle: ew

10dough: okay, honey, stfu you are kinky asf

10dough: You were literally sobbing when Shirabu worse one of your shirts

Semicircle: WHY YOU GOTTA DO ME LIKE THAT TENDOU

10dough: :)


	37. I wanted to do something for Shiratorizawa because I'm currently obsessed with the teams friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚫🧢 Green eggs and ham is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with anything but I also just found out that Kenma wears glasses. I am blessed.

**"we gay keep scrolling"**

10dough: sup, bitches

Semicircle: i love you too, tendou! thanks for asking :)

10dough: no problem, honey

Miracleboy: i'm hurt

10dough: toshi, it's just platonic

Miracleboy: ah, okay

10dough: why is it that only 4 people from shiratorizawa are on the groupchat?

Shiraboo: maybe because apple-chan forgot to add them because she was too busy simping over kuroo

10dough: that makes sense. that weeb

10dough: ANYWAYS, I'LL ADD THEM

10dough has added Goshiki, Reon, Taichi, and Hayato

**10dough changed Goshiki's name to "PureBaby"**

**10dough changed Reon's name to "WeloveyouReon"**

**10dough changed Taichi's name to "Itachi"**

**10dough has changed Hayato's name to "Ha-Ya-toes"**

Semicircle: oh my god, tendou. so you have a mental illness? wtf is with these names?

10dough: i feel so attack rn, semisemi!

Purebaby: HELLO, SENPAIS!! ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

10dough: hello, my child

WeloveyouReon: is this a groupchat? it seems cool!

10dough: yup, yup! it was toshi's idea!

Miracleboy: :)

Itachi: Tendou, wtf is my name "Itachi"? i'm not a goddamn ninja ffs

10dough: and i worked so hard with these names too :(

Semicircle: you literally thought of them in 5 seconds, tori

Shirapoop: babe, don't agitate him. he'll kill you

10dough: i sure will :)

Ha-ya-toes: no comment on my name 

Purebaby: GUYS GUYS DO YOU WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE THIS WEEKEND??

Semicircle: child, we would love to but why are you typing in all caps

Purebaby: I THINK MY CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN AND I CAN'T FIX IT

WeloveReon: have you tried reseting your computer and turning it back on?

Purebaby: THATS A GRETA IDEA! THANK YOU REON-SENPAI!! I'LL TRY IT NOW :D

Shirapoop: I love this child so much it hurts

Itachi: he'll probably be the death of us one day

Semicircle: i think my death would be caused by tendou beating the shit out of me if i offend him

10dough: speaking of which :)

Semicircle: PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL, TENDOU

10dough: bwahaha no promises ;)

Friday 4:43 P.M

Purebaby: hey guys! do you want to maybe watch a movie on saturday

Ha-ya-toes: of course, my pure child, anything for you

10dough: what are we gonna watch tho?

Purebaby: I WANNA WATCH GREEN EGGS AND HAM

Shirapoop: Tsutomu, I love you but, why green eggs and ham?

Purebaby: it looks like a good movie... :(

Semicircle: guys don't worry. green eggs and ham is really gay so it should be good

Itachi: oh, if it's gay then i'm definetly watching it

10dough: green eggs and ham is so gay i love it

Ha-ya-toes: I just found this precious video of gay moments in green eggs and ham. [we love gay movies.js](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL_D_mnCqUs)

Miracleboy: bless your wonderful, Hayato

Itachi: that was so gay, we must watch

Ha-ya-toes: just doing my job

Purebaby: what's gay??

10dough: oh, my sweet, precious child, Tsutomu...

WeloveReon: It's when a boy is attracted to another boy, Tsutomu

Purebaby: okay, thank you, reon-senpai!! you're the best <3

WeloveReon: reon.exe has stopped working

Semicircle: istg tsutomu if you don't stop being cute i'll die

Purebaby: (´・ω・`)?

10dough: tsutomu will forever be baby and you can't change my mind

Purebaby: thanks? :D

Itachi: Anyways, when are we gonna meet up tomorrow?

Purebaby: is 2:00 good??

Itachi: of course!

Purebaby: 2:00 it is then!!! ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ

10dough: im going to sneek in so many snacks

Miracleboy: Satori, you better not

10dough: i will

Semicircle: isn't that illegal??

10dough: pfft yeah but idgaf

Shirapoop: don't compplain to me when i see you in your jail cell, you ugly ass

10dough: I look (👁️︿👁️) but I choose not to see (︶︿︶) thanks

Saturday 4:56

Itachi: i'm wheezing, that was so gay

Ha-ya-toes: 10/10 i stan the gayness

Miracleboy: i agree, the gayness was on point

10dough: we do be shpping guy and sam doe

WeloveReon: they're literally perfect for each other though, ngl

Semicircle: "Gam" is there ship name

Itachi: omg that's perfect, bless you semi

Shirapoop: but you wanna know what the best part of the movie was?

10dough: oh yeah, i think we all know

Shirapoop: tsutomu being cute asf while watching the movie. he was practically sqealing and squeezing my hand

Semicircle: that was literally the cutest shit i've seen

Miracle: we all stan tsutomu

Itachi: and that's on periodt 💅

Shirapoop: i was scared the blood circulation in my hand was going to stop but it's okay

WeloveReon: i love how we're all just texting when we're sitting right next to each other

10dough: ikr? #friendship goals <3

Semicircle: guys i can't breathe. tsutomu's crying because the movie was so gay [sadist.png](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/65/6a/f7656a07a7284a5451eca82b16a7ca52.png)

Ha-ya-toes: i can't-

Miracleboy: my new screen saver

Shirapoop: ^

* * *

**"we love tsutomu"**

10dough: i'm having a gay crisis

Semicircle: i think everyone is

Shirapoop: Tstomu is so fucking baby, i can't-

Miracleboy: does anyone have anymore pictures to add to our collection of 567 photo's of Tsutomu?

WeloveReon: I do! [Tsutomu568.png](https://pm1.narvii.com/6525/6bc24760f5bc8659cbd747387fe379e3cf70c9c1_hq.jpg)

Itachi: no please stop, it's to adorable

10dough: I AM DECEASED x_x

Ha-ya-tooes: i got one [Tsutomu569.png](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a3/36/ec/a336ec442408336bbcc692d04b62b8b5--ha-ha-baby.jpg)

Semicircle: i'm just gonna go to tsutomu's room to go cuddle him right now

Shirapoop: babe, can i come?

Semicircle: everyone's invited

10dough: HELL YEAH

Itachi: TSUTOMU SIMPS UNITE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY LOVE GOSHIKI SM HE'S SO BABY


	38. want sum dick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please, someone help Goshiki

Miracleboy: You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away

  
Kitten: You tell me to come over, there's some games you want to play

  
Catdaddy: I'm walking to your house, nobody's home

  
Owldaddy: Just me and you and you and me alone

Gucci: We're just playing hide and seek

  
Bakageyama: It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you

  
Makki's bae: I don't want to play no games

  
Shirapoop: I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you

IcanFly: I don't give a fuck about you anyways

  
Iwa-chan: Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?

  
Myaa-sam: You never share your toys or communicate ('TSUMU YA STILL DIDN"T GIVE ME BACK MY SPIDER-MAN FIGURINE)

  
LoveAdvisor: I guess I'm just a play date to you

Mom: as much as i want to join, SHOYO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SINGING THIS SONG??

IcanFly: because I can? and i love tiktok?

Miracleboy: ^ i'm always going to be #1 though jsyk

Shittykawa: no one asked, Ushiwaka!

Mom: ANYWAY, YOU CANNOT BE SINGING SONGS WITH THOSE BAD WORDS! >:(

IcanFly: but mommmmmmm!

IcanFly: literally every good song has a bad word in it

Catdaddy: ^ yeah, let me demonstrate

Catdaddy: Hump me, fuck me

  
Owldaddy: Daddy better make me choke

  
Kitten: Hump me, fuck me

  
Mattsun's bae: My tunnel loves to deep throat 

  
Shirapoop: Lick, lick, lick, lick 

  
thebestsetter: I want to eat yo' dick 

  
Catdaddy: But I can't fuck up my nails 💅

  
LoveAdvisor: So I'ma pick it up with chopsticks

Mom: OMFG KUROO FUCKING TETSUROU!!

Catdaddy: ^see, i told you the good songs all have bad words

IcanFly: Thanks, Kuroo-san! It sounds like a really good song! I'll go listen to it now!

Mom: Hinata Shoyo, don't you dare listen to that song.

🔴 **IcanFly is offline**

Dad: He's been officially corrupted. It's over.

Catdaddy: oh no, that's so sad

Kitten: Okay, but that song reminded me of something,,

Kitten: Kuro, come to my house? 🥺

Catdaddy: sure, but why?~

Kitten: Read the first line of deep throat 😏

Catdaddy: 😳

Catdaddy: onmw, your ass is about to get sore for 10 fucking days

Kitten: hurry the fuck up and fuck the shit out of me, kuro 🥴

Catdaddy: mhm ;)

Owldaddy: BRO GO GET SOME!

Tsukki: 🤢🤢🤢🤢🤮🤮🤮🤮

10dough: i am so glad tsutomu isn't on this chat right now

Semicircle: right now...?

10dough: ;)

Semicircle: DON'T YOU DARE, TENDOU SATORI

10dough: lmao he wouldn't understand anything anyway

IcanFly: are you guys talking about the wing spiker with the weird bowl cut?!

Shirapoop: Yes, he's are precious child. The only innocent one left

Miracle: If you guys cuss on this groupchat when he's here, I will throw it back so hard, Oikawa would come to Shiratorizawa 

Iwa-chan: please do

Shitykawa: iwa-chan!!! :(

**10dough has added "PureBaby"**

PureBaby: Tendou-senpai!!! What's this?? (٭°̧̧̧ω°̧̧̧٭)

10dough: it's a groupchat with other volleyball players, my child

Purebaby: *GASPS* THAT SOUNDS SO FUN!! (ﾟ∀ﾟ )

Shittykawa: omg, he's so baby

Shirapoop: told you

Purebaby: wait, I scrolled up and I saw "I want to eat yo dick"

Purebaby: what's dick? is it good? can i try some

Makki's bae: LMAOOOO

Catdaddy: OMFG SDJIHUYS&*W(IKJ

Purebaby: Tendou-senpai?? Do you have dick? Can I try some?

Semicircle: WTFFFFF NOOOO! I SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING BUT I AM

10dough: omg, sweetie, no

10dough: i'm so sorry

Purebaby: Senpai...what did I do??

Shirapoop: just,,,forget about it

Purebaby: but i really want to try some dick...

Miracleboy: Tsutomu, dick is a boys penis just so you know

Purebaby: OMGGGG WHAT?!?!?? IM SO EMBARRASSED!! IM SO SORRY, SENPAIS!!! (ノдヽ)

Gucci: Tsukki's rolling on the floor past out from laughter and im concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki is just too pure and I'm worried


	39. we all love some vines? amirite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vines never get old, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THIS A SERIES!! So, basically i'm basically going to write one-shots about these gay boys and it's going to be in the same AU as the chat-fic, so everything is the same. (like the chat names, the plot, etc.)  
> I posted my first one-shot for it called, "we gay keep scrolling" and it's about Shiratorizawa simping over Goshiki.  
> @ripetrash and @UnplugMyLifeSupport kind of inspired me to write it, so thank you ❤️

Shittykawa: Gimme your fucking money! *throws doll that's supposed to me Ushijima*

Miracleboy: *traumatized*

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Shirapoop: I spilled lipstick in your Valentino bag

Semicircle: whA-LAGHAL-gag-ANSASKN lipstick in my Valentino White bag?!

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Makki's bae: *holds knife* you wanna die?!

Mattsun's bae: no-i'm a bad bitch you can't kill me *wears sunglasses*

Makki's bay: BITCH-

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

IcanFly: I'm in me mums car vroom vroom

Mom: get out me car!!

IcanFly: awww

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Catdaddy: *plays the piano* go suck a dick, suck a dick, a motherfucking dick~

Owldaddy: suck a diCKKKKKK~, a huge or small onee~~ *plays the piano*

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Tsukki: *points at Yama's shoes* WHAT ARE THOSE???!

Gucci *personally offeded* They. are. my. crocs.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

IcanFly: there's only one race: the human race

Bakageyama: *slaps* what about NaSCaR??

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Mom: Hye, kid! say did backwards!

Jesus: dik?

Mom: hahahahaha, that's gay! hEhhehhheehhhhheh

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Myaa-sam: hey everybody, so today my brother pushed me so i'm starting a kickstarter to put him down

Myaa-sam: *shows picture with atsumu that says "die please"* the advantage of killing him for me would be i would get pushed way less-

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Dad: *daichi holding a knife and trying to find hinata after crashing the training camp to beat his ass* Red robin!

IcanFly: *comes out of the closet he was hding* Yum! *reliezes dad has a knife* oH nOOS niOOoooOOO *screeches*

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Semicircle: Hurry up! We're gonna be kate for school

10dough: Bro, chill idk why you're in a big time rush

10dough: *realizes the pun he made and the big time rush theme song comes on* 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Kenma, Akaashi, and Kunimi: No one will be able to hate you more than you already hAte yOurSelf *silently cries*


	40. the one-shot im going to write for this is going to be the best thing i've ever written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang decided to have a bake-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE THIS ONE-SHOT (look out for it, it most likely will come out tomorrow)

Mom: Guys, I have a fun idea!

IcanFly: WHAT IS IT??!!  
  


Mom: calm the fuck down

Mom: anyways, what if we have a bake-off?

Tsukki: i can see how that would be the most chaotic thing to do in the world

Catdaddy: lmao i agree ^

Mom: but it will be funnnn

Iwa-chan: how the hell is everyone going to fit in a house

Dad: Suga lives in a goddamn mansion

Shittykawa: wtf, he's rich

Mom: yup yup

Mom: anyway does everyone want to do it?

Makki's bae: HELL YEAH!

Mattsun's bae: BABE LET'S MAKE PEPE THE FROG COOKIES

Makki's bae: omg you have the best ideas

Mom: okay, so you basically just have to find a partner to bake with. the team who has the best desert wins 4000 yen each

10dough: you are rich asf my god

Mom: hell yeah i am

Mom: meet me at my house tomorrow at 10:00 A.M okay? My address is 39xx rich street

Brozroro #2: yes mom!

Mom: osdfijhg

LoveAdvisor: this is going to go wrong in so many ways


	41. atsumu's a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Osamu is going to kill his brother with the help of Akaashi Keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted another one-shot called "Thirsty" with KuroKen and BokuAka in it!  
> Also, I posted "Volleyball Gays™: Bake Off *gone wrong*" so go check it out! <3

Myaa-sam: can we just talk about how atsumu is being a little shit right now

thebestsetter: stfu ya bitch 

Shittykawa: i couldn't agree more! like, i'm ovbiously the better setter!

thebestsetter: excuse me, sir? who's the best high school setter in japan? that's what i thought

Shittykawa: stfu sangwoo mustard head, looking like some nacho cheese sauce looking bitch

Myaa-sam: ayee nice one ^

thebestsetter: i will throw yer onigiri stash in the trash right now

Myaa-sam: i will fucking punch ya in the throught if ya do 

Myaa-sam: this is exactly why I started a kickstarter to kill atsumu

LoveAdvisor: it already raised 238 dollars

Myaa-sam: finally, i can buy that ak-47 i'm going to use to kill him! thanks, Akaashi

LoveAdvisor: np :)

**🔴 thebestsetter is now offline**

**🔴Myaa-sam is now offline**

Owldaddy: AGHAAAASGAASHIII I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HELP PEOPLE KILL OTHER PEOPLE

LoveAdvisor: when did i ever say that? i just helped him make the kickstarter

Owldaddy: akaashi... :(

LoveAdvisor: im praying for the day that bokuto stops whining for at least 5 minutes

Owldaddy: that day will never come

LoveAdvisor: oh lord help me

Shittykawa: wait, akaashi-chan, can you help me make a kickstarter for ushiwaka too?

LoveAdvisor: sure! :)

Owldaddy: oh my god, oikawa is going to kill ushikawa!!

Miracleboy: maybe he wouldn't have to make a kickstarter if he came to Shiratorizawa. he's such a whiny bitch like,,,

10dough: if you hurt my boyfriend i will literally hunt you down

Semicircle: oikawa, you better listen to tendou. one time he came in with a knife when i told him that naruto was a trash anime

Shittykawa: anger management issues much??

10dough: at least my ass isn't as flat as iwaizumi's romantic skills

Iwa-chan: idk if i should be offended or not but oikawa, you really do be having no 🎂

Iwa-chan: like have you seen this? [flatass.png](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EW6TelVU8AACQXb.jpg)

Shittykawa: iwa-chan :(

**🟢 Myaa-sam is now online**

Myaa-sam: guys im back with my ak-47

Miracleboy: is that even legal?

Myaa-sam: if it's killing my brother than yeah :)

LoveAdvisor: do you need some back up or??

Myaa-sam: yeah, maybe bring a butcher knife if ya can?

LoveAdvisor: im omw

Myaa-sam: we can get onigiri as a celebration after

LoveAdvisor: my bro right here ^

Myaasam: B)

Mom: i better not see you two in jail and on the news

Dad: I wonder how their captain handles it

Myaa-sam: he doesn't, he just gave up on us at one point

Dad: tell him im praying for him and I know what he goes through everyday

Myaa-sam: i will but he's probably drinking bleach rn. he's probably dead

Kitten: omg this guy sounds awesome

Catdaddy: kitten don't

Kitten: Kitten yes :)

Tsukki: when has this group chat ever been normal

KillMiMi: pfft never. it will forever be hell

KillMiMi: oh btw kenma let me join in on that bleach ✌️

Kitten: 😌✌️ dude i love you


	42. Hirugami is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently obsessed with HiruHoshi right now, don't mind me 👀✌️  
> Okay, I swear, Hoshiumi is hot asf? Hirugami has to deal with him 24/7 and carry him across the gym everyday because of his shit  
> Hirugami is just so done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This fic is life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797739/chapters/54481114) Has the perfect amount of angst

**applekenma has added Hoshiumi and Hirugami**

applekenma: be grateful, you volleyball gays

Bakageyama: Oh, it's Hoshiumi-san and that other guy.

Hoshiumi: WHAT IS THIS????

Kitten: it's a groupchat you'll regret talking to

Hirugami: well, i sure do regret meeting Kourai-kun

Hoshiumi: WELL, I REGRET MEETING YOU TOO

**Hoshiumi changed their name to "Imthebest"**

**Hoshiumi changed Hirugami's name to "OceanHair"**

OceanHair: you need to chill, Kourai-kun. I was just joking

Imthebest: Haha i totally knew that, i was just playing

IcanFly: OWOWHO IS HE THAT SEAGULL HAIR LOOKING GUY?

Bakageyama: the guy who beat the shit out of you, yes

Imthebest: Hah? who is he?

IcanFly: Hinata Shoyo! The next little giant :)

Imthebest: oh, it's you! heyyy! ✌️

ImtheBest: but ahahaha, nooooope. you've got that all wrong, i'm the next little giant

Mom: uh oh

IcanFly: no I'M the next little giant

ImtheBest: stfu you little orange haired tnagerine looking bitch, i'm better. Did you win the game? no, i don't think so?

OceanHair: Koura-kun, can you shut up and stop getting irriated for every little thing?

ImtheBest: make me, Sachiro, make me. TRY ME BITCH

Iwa-chan: Hoshiumi-san and Shittykawa have a lot in common

ImtheBest: Oh, that sassy bitch? pfft im not a loser like him

Shittykawa: rUDe!! >:(

OceanHair: can i go, like, die now or??

Kitten: come over to my house. I've got a ton of bleach to share

OceanHair: Thanks but who are you?

Kitten: nekoma's setter

OceanHair: ah, okay! thanks for the offer

Kitten: B)

Dad: why is half the chat depressed as fuck?

Jesus: maybe because of this group chat?

Tsukki: ^ 100%  
  


ImtheBest: y'all need some milk

Catdaddy: it was Kndaichi who said y'all first now it's Hoshiumi 

Owldaddy: haha "y'all"

ImtheBest: is there a problem?

OceanHair: omg please just stop and practice volleyball or something

ImtheBest: im bored asf what am i suppose to do?

OceanHair: ugh, i'll come to your house then

ImtheBest: finally, you never come to my house anymore

OceanHair: i have my reasons.

Catdaddy: ohohoh?? what are you going to do at his house?? ;)

OceanHair: NOTHING

OceanHair: *nothing. sorry my caps lock was on

Catdaddy: mhm

Oceanhair: anyways, bye! 

🔴 OceanHair is now offline

Imthebest: bye, sisters

🔴 Imthebest is now offline

Mom: what the actual fuck


	43. yes, we love bro fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all love these volleyball gays 😌  
> [omg I also just finished reading this twitter fic and it needs to be canon right now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601522/chapters/59427604)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHJBGVFD spent the whole night making a haikyuu manga collage and I'm tired as heck, but here ya go!  
> lol ALL_CAPS this is all your fault, you inspired me to make that collage after your showed me yours

Myaa-sam: i'm back from killing my brother

Owldaddy: omg is that why akaashi has a whole bag of onigiri in his room

Myaa-sam: well, I couldn't actually kill my brother, but we got some onigiri anyway

Mom: pfft, why not??

Myaa-sam: bc if he died, he would be going to hell and i'm not THAT bad of a brother to do that :)

thebestsetter: aw <3 BUT HEY! that was kind of mean

Myaa-sam: lmao i'm telling the truth, sangwoo

thebestsetter: i'm this close to throwing yer onigiri in the trash for the second time

Myaa-sam: i will tell shinsuke-han

thebestsetter: omg please no

Dad: i'm guessing he's the suga of the team

Myaa-sam: lmao yes 100%

thebestsetter: everyone literally fears him, but he's a stressed dad who has to make us bento boxes if we forget our own :)

Myaa-sam: like, i love our dad, but he can be scary as hell

Dad: so, suga basically, the devil

Mom: bye, daichi, no cuddling today

Dad: WAIT, I'M SOR--

🔴 Mom is now offline

Brozroro #1: HAHA NICE GOING DADCHI

Brozroro #2: HAHA DADCHIIIIII HAHAHAHAHA NO CUDDLES AHAHAHAAHA

Dad: and you know what you're not going to get? :)

Dad: we were going to have a barbeque at my house but I guess since my kohais are being mean, they shouldn't go 😔

Brozroro #2: BAR

Brozroro #1: BE

IcanFly: QUE?!??!!!

Brozroro #1: WAIT, WE"RE SO SO--

🔴 Dad is now offline

Brozroro #2: way to go, ryuu

Brozroro #1: but you laughed at him too?

Brozroro #2: BC YOU DID IT SO I WAS TEMPTED

Brozroro #1: WELL YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT IF YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN

Brozroro #2: I DIDN"T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!

Imthebest: now, what the hell is going on here??

Mom: two of my kohai's, fighting like usual. it's a typical day

Owldaddy: Haha, my bro and I don't fight like that <3

🟢Catdaddy is online

Catdaddy: isn't kenma prettier than Akaashi??

IcanFly: hmmm,,,

LoveAdvisor: wow, thanks kuroo-san

Kitten: <333

Owldaddy: HOLD UP BRO

Catdaddy: Yes? 

Owldaddy: AKAASHI IS OBVIOUSLY PRETTIER THAN AKAASHI

Catdaddy: BRO, I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE IF YOU JUST SAID "BETTER" BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND SAY "OBVIOUSLY BETTER" LIKE BRO NOPEEE

Owldaddy: OKAY, I"M SORRY

Catdaddy: DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME, APOLOGIZE TO KENMA RIGHT NOW

Owldaddy: ONLY IF YOU APOLOGIZE TO AKAASHI

Catdaddy: I AM SORRY, AKAASHI FOR CALLING YOU UGLIER THAN KENMA

LoveAdvisor: lmao that doesn't seem like an apology at all but, okay

Owldaddy: bro, that's not how you apologize! let me show you

Owldaddy: Kenma, I'm truly sorry that I made fun of you, I hope you accept my apology. :)

Kitten: of course, Bokuto ❤️

Catdaddy: A FUCKING HEART?!?!?

Owldaddy: I might just steal your boyfriend away from you ;)

LoveAdvisor: maybe it will be all of us who steal kenma...

**LoveAdvisor has deleted a message(s)**

Kitten: Did i see something??

IcanFly: I didn't see anything

Kitten: must be my imagination then.

Catdaddy: bro, don't you fucking dare or i'll shave all your hair off

Owldaddy: lmao i'm just kidding bro, I'll never do that to you ❤️

Catdaddy: aww, bro!! 🥺

Makki's bae: lmao at least they got their act together

Mattsun's bae: unlike some people 👀

Imthebest: AGHGAHSSHAGH 

10dough: oh my goodness, are you okay? 

Miracleboy: he's probably high of some crack or some shit lol

Semicircle: Shirabu's dying on the floor. help

10dough: pfft let him die

Semicircle: fuck you, you piece of dough

Purebaby: what

Semicircle: oh shit, i just said a fucking bad word in front of goshiki

Imthebest: boy, you literally just said 2 bad words in that sentence

Semicircle: oh ShIT, my bad

Imthebest: okay then

Iwa-chan: i feel like everyone is just fucking up today

Tsukki: i'm fucking up in life rn so,,,

Gucci: lmao yeah, like when you threw the rice Krispy treat at daichi

Tsukki: YAMAGUCHI!!

Dad: you, what?!?

Owldaddy: WOW, TSUKKI, AND I GOT BLAMED FOR THAT AND THE OVEN-MITT CAUGHT ON FIRE :(

Tsukki: oops??

Dad: hahahaha, my tsukishima

Dad: you're in for a treat :)

Dad: you're going to do 500 suicides across the gym and you have to do 2x more practice than the rest. Including Hinata and Kageyama

Tsukki: WTF, ISN"T THAT LIKE, TORTURE??

Tsukki: HELLO, CHILD SUPPORT SERVICES????

Dad: :) just try and see what happens

Myaa-sam: omg, atsumu. he's as scary is shinsuke-han

thebestsetter: yeah, like, at least he doesn't fucking torture us to death

Dad: maybe i should contact your captain or?? :)

thebestsetter: please no, i beg ya, please

Imthebest: you guys have hell as captains

Oceanhair: lmao right? are captain brings us snacks every day for practice

IcanFly: where can I get in contact with this captain??

Bakageyama: Hinata dumbass, shut the fuck up, that's how you fucking ate all of our cookie dough for the bake-off

IcanFly: but it was good!! YamaYama, I didn't know you knew how to bake!! you would make a great husband when you grow up!

Bakageyama: J*H(&T@YGVWJKEWZnwygklkw

Makki's bae: BWAHAHAHAA YOU BROKE HIM HINATA

Icanfly: but what did I do? I complimented him :(

Bakageyama: s-soz-sor? sorry, boke

Bakageyama: i'm just not used to getting complimented like that

IcanFly: Ohhhh, but you really are cool, Kageyama. I'm glad I get to play with you everyday!!

Bakageyama: b-boke, stop

Tsukki: aww, is the kwing gwetting fwustered 🥺

Bakageyama: stfu TSUKKI

Miracleboy: ohh, he just roasted you, damn 💅

10dough: i love you

Miracle: B)

Shittykawa: is ushiwaka on drugs or something

Miracleboy: maybe I wouldn't be on drugs if you came to Shiratorizawa

Mattsun's bae: lmao did he just confess his love

**🔴 Shittykawa is now offline**

Miracleboy: lol the only reason i said that was because i wanted him to leaveeeeee

Semicircle: okay, wakatoshi, you're on something

Miracleboy: HUh? no Im notn I'm ConpLetly Fine 11 haha Whatgb a lovely day

Purebaby: OMG, USHIJIMA-SENPAI! THEY TAUGHT US NOT TO DO DRUGS AT SCHOOL!!!

10dough: he's probably just drunk, tsutomu

Purebaby: STILL

Shirapoop: tendou, do you not see his username

10dough: nope, maybe because i bleached my eyes a ton

Imthebest: okay, y'all need help

Catdaddy: with the "y'all" again

Owldaddy: haha "y'all"

Oceanhair: Kourai-kun, why do you keep saying "y'all"?

Imthebest: it sounds cool! and i'm cool!

OceanHair: you say your cool but you still haven't had your first kiss

Catdaddy: that's gonna change soon 😏

Oceanhair: can you shut up!

Imthebest: oh, are you saying that Sachirou's gonna be my first kiss?

**🔴 Oceanhair is now offline**

Iwa-chan: i love how blunt this dude is

KillMiMi: just like your romantic skills

**🟢 Shittykawa is now online**

Turnip: babe, nice one!

KillMiMi: B)

Shittykawa: #relationshipgoals

Shittykawa: me and iwa could never

Iwa-chan: i feel so attacked rn but okay

Makki's bar: I love how oikawa came back online just to say that

Imthebest: anyways, i am not kissing him fyi, CATDADDY

Catdaddy: it's kuroo tetsurou my dude

Imthebest: Okay, KUROO, i'm not gonna kiss him

Catdaddy: uh-huh ;)

Imthebest: UHGHJUNHVG

Imthebest: i wish he would kiss me though.

**Imthebest has deleted a message(s)**

**🔴 Imthebest is now offline**

Mom: what the actual fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, was what Akaashi said, foreshadowing???  
> \-------  
> Guys, I also wanted to do an epilogue in the bake-off one-shot, what do you think?
> 
> Also, I have some ideas for the next two one-shots but which one do you guys want first?
> 
> -Everyone going to a beach house and the captains rent a bus and almost crash it
> 
> -the whole gang have a party for the end of the year and they go to the grocery store to buy the stuff they need but all the kids fuck up and knock every shelf down (Bokuto and Kuroo count as kids, just so you know)


	44. Akaashi isn't okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's having a gay crisis and he needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm sorry. I don't know a lot of things about Anixety or Panic attacks. Please tell me if anything is wrong.

Akaashi is currently having a gay crisis (A/N: no, like, this is actually getting serious.). He can't stop thinking about is Kenma's tiny laugh, Kuroo's narrow, hazel eyes, and Bokuto's beaming smile. He was in love with them. He didn't know what to do. How would Bokuto feel about this? How would Kenma and Kuroo take this? What if Bokuto gets mad at him and they break up? What if Kuroo and Kenma find him disgusting and leave? He starts to hyperventilate, so he decides to talk to Suga's group chat to calm down.

* * *

**"helplessly in love with our best friend but are too scared to confess"**

**LoveAdvisor has removed "Kitten" from the chat**

LoveAdvisor: guys, i need help!

Mom: Akaashi, are you okay? why did you remove kenma from here?

LoveAdvisor: please promise that you won't be disgusted

Mom: it's okay, i won't! :)

Shittykawa: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!

Demonsenpai: oikawa stfu, let him talk

LoveAdvisor: i think i'm in love with more than one person

IcanFy: but aren't you dating bokuto-san??

LoveAdvisor: yes, i am, but I think I like Kenma, Kuroo-san, and Bokuto...

Shirapoop: oh, i get what you mean.

IcanFly: wait, so you like all three of them? at the same time?

LoveAdvisor: Yeah, and i don't know how to deal with it. 

Mom: you should just tell them how you feel! i'm sure they'll accept you for your feelings

Demonsenpai: all kuroo talks about at practice is kenma, bokuto, or you, so i'm sure they won't make fun of you for it.

LoveAdvisor: But what if they hate me? What if they find me disgusting?!

Shirapoop: i don't think they will

LoveAdvisor: BUT WHAT IF THEY DO?! 

LoveAdvisor: I don't want to lose what I already have with them!!

Suga: Akaashi, calm down, it's okay

LoveAdvisor: HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN IF THERE'S A CHANCE THEY MIGHT HATE ME AND LEAVE ME FOREVER

Shittykawa: Akaashi-chan! I'm 100% sure they don't feel that way. Yes, maybe it'll be a little weird since it's 4 people, but I know they'll accept you for your feelings

LoveAdvisor: UGH, I"M SO FUCKIGN SREtessed

LoveAdvisor: WHAT IF I FUCK UP?!

**🟢KillMiMi is now online**

KillMiMi: um, are you okay??

Mom: just let him talk it all out, kunimi

KillMiMi: but he doesn't look okay...

Shittykawa: we'll talk about it after he's done, okay?

KillMiMi: i have a bad feeling about this.

LoveAdvisor: I LOVE THEM SO MUCH IT FUCKING HURTS! I DON'T EVEN THINK I'D BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW WITHOUT THEM

Akaashi starts trembling and hyperventalating, "Why the fuck does it have to start now?!" he cries, frantically. Akaashi then starts to sob hyterically, trying to type out a message over his teary eyes. Once he's done, he clutches his chest and his knees give out. He can't fucking breath. He feels like he's going to pass out.

LoveAdvisor: ii cna't breathe, i thikn i'm haiving an panic attack

**🔴LoveAdvisor is now offline**

KillMiMi: i fucking knew it!!

oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember saying "no more angst" twice and failed. Once again, I failed. 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :'(
> 
> Edit: I got major karma for this. I cut my hand with a knife really hard and now my finger's bleeding non-stop and it hurts. 😭😭 I'm sorry once again  
> Edit #2: and now my stomach hurts so fucking bad. i have major karma


	45. "I love all three of you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has something he _needs _to tell Bokuto._  
> _

**Besties!! ❤️**

Kitten: guys, have you seen akaashi??

Catdaddy: no, did something happen?

Owldaddy: same, I've noticed that he hasn't answered any of my texts...

Kitten: I tried talking to him on the gc Suga made but it looks like I got removed.

Owldaddy: is he mad at us?

Kitten: maybe at you

Owldaddy: kenmaaaaa ;(

Kitten: jeez, i'm just kidding 

Catdaddy: you guys get distracted so easily, gosh!! >:(

Owldaddy: OH RIGHT, AKAASHI!!

Kitten: Do you think we should go check on him? What if he isn't okay?

Catdaddy: that sounds like a good idea

Owldaddy: I want to be the one to talk to him though :(( He's my boyfriend

Kitten: ugh, fine, we'll just wait outside of his door and you can tell us later

Owldaddy: okay, see you in a few mins!! :)

Catdaddy: Okay!

* * *

Akaashi was sitting on the floor of his kitchen with his knees tucked close to his chest, still sobbing hysterically. His heart seemed like it would combust in any second. He had a headache and he felt like he was going to pass out if this continued.

 _I need Koutarou,_ he decided.

With trembling hands, he managed to pick up his phone from the floor and call his boyfriend. Bokuto answered after one ring.

"Keiji!! Are you okay?!" Bokuto yelled into his phone. Akaashi shook his head but realized Bokuto couldn't see him.

"K-Koutarou, I th-think I'm h-having ano-ther attack," he managed to say over choked sobs. Akaashi heard a shuddering breath from someone but it didn't sound like it came from Bokuto.

"I'm on my way," was all Bokuto said before he hanging up.

Akaashi would've sighed in relief if he could. His phone dropped from his hands and he tried to steady his heartbeat, but without his boyfriend, he couldn't calm down.

 _Koutarou's coming, don't worry._ He tried to stay positive before Bokuto came.

* * *

Less than a minute later, the front door to Akaashi's house swung open.

"Keiji?! Where are you?!" he heard Bokuto yell from the genkan. Akaashi whimpered and Bokuto was by his side in a second. 

"Keiji..." Bokuto cooed sadly, while gently pulling Akaashi into his lap. Now that Bokuto was here, Akaash's trembling wasn't as severe as before but it was still there.

Bokuto let Akaashi rest his head on his chest while rubbing his back soothingly, "Try to follow my breathing, okay?" Bokuto instructed Akaashi, brushing some hair away from his sweaty forehead. He continued until Akaashi's breathing evened out.

Akaashi's breathing was somewhat steadier but he was still weeping and trembling a little. Bokuto softly whispered encouraging words into Akaashi's ears. After the trembling stopped, Bokuto decided to ask Akaashi what caused all of this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked him softly like he was paper-thin and will blow away with the wind. Akaashi takes a shuddering breath and looks up at Bokuto. It looked almost pleading.

"P-please don't g-get mad at me w-when I tell you," he squeezed Bokuto's bicep. Bokuto nodded slowly, urging him to continue. Akaashi was scared to death. What if Bokuto finds him disgusting? What if he leaves him here, all alone?! Bokuto seemed to notice that Akaashi was uncomfortable.

"Y'know, Keiji. Even if you did something like murder, I'd still love you just the way you are, right? You're the kindest, smartest, and most handsome man I've seen in my life. I wouldn't trade the world for you," Bokuto smiled, caressing his cheek. Akaashi blushed slightly, but it wasn't noticeable because his cheeks were already red from all that crying. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and took a deep breath.

"I-I think I love all three of you..." he whispered softly. Bokuto cocked his head to the side, confused.

"All three of who?" he asked, kissing his forehead. Akaashi really didn't want to repeat what he'd just said, but he needed to tell him now.

"I love all three of you. You, Kenma, and Kuroo." He murmured, hiding his face in Bokuto's chest.

Bokuto froze, but it soon turned into a soft smile.

_So he feels the same, huh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Bokuto and Akaashi only call each other by their first names when they're alone. Also, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be way longer than this.
> 
> I swear on my life that this is the last major angst arc in this whole chat fic! (there might be some light angst but no more heavy angst)
> 
> I'm going to start working on my two one-shots, so it'll be some crack chats for a little bit after this arc.  
> (Omg, LevYaku, and KageHina still aren't together. Might do it in the one-shots.)


	46. All four of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi confesses to his best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want you guys to suffer so I got rid of the angst :')

**Volleyball!!**

IcanFly: Akaashi-san's in serious trouble!!

Dad: wait, what happened???

Mom: i don't have the consent to go into it but he had a panic attack I think?

KillMiMi: that's what I've been TRYING to tell you guys but you guys said, "lEt hIm tAlK iT oUt"

Shittykawa: i didn't know it was that serious!!

Iwa-chan: stupid stupid shittykawa

Shittykawa: :(

Mom: I'm worried about him though...

Demonsenpai: yeah, he said he couldn't breathe or something, then went offline

Dad: i'm sure Bokuto must've checked up on him

Tsukki: speaking of bokuto, where's kuroo? and Kenma? They're always on here.

Mom: maybe they went to check up on Akaashi too

Shittykawa: i hope so...

* * *

**\----Back at Akaashi's House----**

Akaashi's breath was steady and his sobs have now turned into sniffles. He's still straddling Bokuto, waiting for him to talk. It's been a good solid minute and he still hasn't said anything, so he looks up at Bokuto. He's surprised to see him smiling softly.

"Um, you know, Kuroo and Kenma are actually outside of the door right now. Do you want them to come in...?" He asks slowly. Akaashi starts to get nervous again. What if they find him disgusting for liking three guys? What if they hate him? What is he going to do?!

"Calm down, Keiji. It's going to be okay!" He smiles widely as he runs a hand through Akaashi's hair. That seemed to boost Akaashi's confidence as he got up from Bokuto's lap to go answer Kenma and Kuroo at the front door. He immediately fell back down when he tried standing up though.

Bokuto laughed his bubble laugh, "Guess your legs fell asleep! Don't worry, I'll go get them!" He kisses his forehead and trots towards the door while Akaashi slowly gets up from his spot on the kitchen floor and heads towards the living room. From where he sat, he hears Kenma and Kuroo.

"Is Akaashi okay?!"

"Where is he?!"

Akaashi smiled to himself, his friends really do care about him.

A few seconds later, Kenma found him in the living room and immediately pounced on him, Kuroo standing in the corner of the living room with a sad smile on his face. Akaashi yelps but he awkwardly hugs Kenma back.

"Why did you block me on the group chat?!" Kenma demanded. Akaashi gently pushed Kenma off of him.

He massaged his temples and sighs, "It's nothing that s-" he started but got cut off by Kuroo.

"It's obviously serious if you had a fucking panic attack!" He said as he crossed his arms. Akaashi was about to protest when Kuroo gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare try to argue with me'. He sighs through his nose as Bokuto comes to sit next to him on the couch. He takes his hand and intertwined them together, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you want to tell them?" Bokuto asked, looking right into Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes. Kenma and Kuroo both looked confused but waited for Akaashi to start talking.

"U-Uh," Akaashi suddenly lost confidence, but then he remembered what Bokuto had said.

 _It's going to be okay!_ With that bright, big smile of his.

Akaashi looked at Kuroo and Kenma who rose their eyebrows, getting impatient.

Akaashi fiddles with the hem of his sweater, "I-I like all three of you guys."

Kuroo and Kenma look at each other, then turn to face Akaashi, still confused.

"Okay, we know that already though," Kenma frowns, furrowing their eyebrows slightly. Bokuto rolls his eyes. He loves Akaashi and all but he's tired of this shit.

"He means, he likes all of us. Romantically." He says slowly like he's teaching a preschool class.

Realization dawned on both of them. They turned to look at Akaashi with an unreadable expression on both of their faces.

Oh, shit did I fuck up? I knew I shouldn't have told them! I'm so fucking-

His trail of thoughts got cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his. It was Kenma, surprisingly. Akaashi tenses at first and Kenma waits for him the either pull away or say no. But Akaashi cups their cheeks and kisses them back. The kiss is hesitant and far from perfect, but it’s full of love. Kenma blushes, realizing what they've just done.

"O-Oh...um...shit....I....s-sorry," Kenma stutters, pulling away and looks down at their feet. Akaashi couldn't help but chuckle at Kenma, who doesn't usually stutter like this. Kuroo and Bokuto join in and then they're full-on laughing, clutching their stomachs and rolling on the floor. Kenma pouts.

"I-It's not funny! I guess I got too ahead of myself..." he mumbles the last part. 

"Yeah, maybe you got _too_ ahead of yourself," Kuroo smirks but kisses Kenma's forehead. When things calmed down, everyone got serious again. Kuroo starts the conversation.

"So... you like all three of us? Romantically?" he asks and Akaashi sees something like hope in his eyes. Akaashi, who's still kind of embarrassed about all of this, nods his head.

"Yes, I like you guys. Romantically." he chuckles to himself a little. Kuroo and Kenma smile at each other and went to go envelope Akaashi in a warm embrace. Akaashi was surprised by there actions but hugged them back nevertheless.

"We love you too," they say in unison, both of them having a soft smile on their faces. Akaashi blushes.

"I-I...How? Why??" Akaashi asks. How was that so easy?! He thought they would reject them, or maybe call him disgusting. But not this.

Kuroo let's go of the embrace (Much to Akaashi's dismay) and looks at him right in the eyes, "I've actually kind of had a crush on you when Bokuto introduced you to me. You looked really hot." He rubs his neck in embarrassment. Akaashi blushes but manages to mumble a soft 'Oh'. Akaashi then looks at Kenma, who's also red-faced.

"Ugh, why do you I have to tell you! It's obvious that I love you too..." they whisper the last part. Kuroo and Bokuto smile at their actions. 

Akaashi smirks, "You better tell me." He looks Kenma dead in the eye. They sigh in defeat but if you look closely, you'll see a small smile dancing on their lips.

"I guess I started to like you a bit when we got to know each other a bit more? Like, you were so relatable and just easy to talk to," he blushes for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Kuroo looks betrayed.

"You never say that to me, Kitten!!" he crosses his arms with a pout. Kenma rolls their eyes.

"Stop being such a whiny brat," he playfully glares. Kuro still pouts though. Bokuto is just watching their interaction with a soft smile on his face. 

_I've never seen Keiji look so happy before!_ He chuckles to himself. Everyone stops what they're doing to look at Bokuto who hasn't been saying anything much, which is ironic because he's usually the one who does all the talking. 

"Bokuto, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Akaashi turns his body so he could look at him. 

Bokuto grins widely, "Maybe because I'm too busy staring at all of you guys? You guys are so adorable!!" All three of them blush hard.

"Shut up, Koutarou..." they mumble. That made Bokuto even more excited as he grabbed Kuroo by the hand and pounced on Kenma and Akaashi who were on the couch.

"W-What the hell, Koutarou, you're too heavy," Kenma wheezes, trying not to suffocate with Bokuto's big ass body crushing him. 

"I just love you so much," Bokuto's cheeks must hurt from how wide he grinned, "All three of you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter should've been longer. I lowkey don't know if my writing is good or not? D:  
> 


	47. tiktok has scarred everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the hell did i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this took forever to write

Owldaddy: GUESS WHO DOESN'T HAVE ONE, TWO, BUT THREE BOYFRIENDS!!

Shittykawa: wait, omg really??

Mattsun's bae: lmao why do you sound so surprised

Makki's bae: it was so fucking obvious lol

Mom: I TOLD YOU AKAASHI! I TOLD YOU!

DemonSenpai: calm the fuck down, Suga-kun.

Mom: IM HAPPY FOR THEM??

10dough: finally my ot4 is together!

Semicircle: ot4??

10dough: I'm not even going to explain it to your dumbass

Semicircle: I just asked, don't have to be so rude about it 🙄

Purebaby: OMG CONGRATULATIONS, EVEN THOUGH I BARELY KNOW YOU GUYS!!

Shirapoop: are your caps lock stuck again?

Purebaby: NOPE, JUST REALLY HAPPY, SENPAI!! :D

Kitten: omg Koutarou, why did you have to go and say all that without are consent

KillMiMi: first name basis 👀

Owldaddy: because I want everyone to know your one of my boyfriends! duh

LoveAdvisor: 👶🏻 you 💡☝🏻 my 🇯🇵 🇰🇷 🇩🇪 🇨🇳 🇺🇸 🇫🇷 🇪🇸 🇮🇹 🇷🇺 🇬🇧 like ❌ body else! The way that you 💁♀️ gets me overwhelmed! But when you 😄 at the ↘️ it ain't hard to 👄, you don't 🙇♂️💡, 🅾️ 🅾️, you don't 🙇♂️💡 you're beautiful ✨

Kitten: aw thanks babe 😢😘😍😄😊

Iwa-chan: what the actual fuck??

Owldaddy: Keiji gets really affectionate when he's happy and randomly texts emoji song lyrics

Catdaddy: Kitten almost never uses emojis with me :(

Kitten: 🥰🥰

Catdaddy: J*&DEGFEODBEWUW@#UY KITTEN 😊

LoveAdvisor: I'll give you all I have ❤️🧡💛💙💜💚💗💓💕💖💞💘 

and nothing less, I promise. 💍👐👍👌

Love me and don't look back 💗👦💕🚫👀👉🚫

I want you with me on this road to the sky 👬👬🚗💨🌑

We'll be shining every night ✨🌟💫🌃🌃✨🌟💫

I promise you. 💍👐👍👌

Just me and you 👬👬

Oh, I promise you. 😍👬👬😍

Owldaddy: AKAAAASGHIIII!! 😍😍

**Kitten has changed LoveAdvisor's name to "Pretty Setter"**

thebestsetter: y'all sappy asf

Catdaddy: enough with the "y'all"

Owldaddy: haha "y'all"

Myaa-sam: lowkey, i would rather be sappy asf then being single forever 👀

thebestsetter: i'm not going to be single forever 

thebestsetter: aha

Myaa-sam: lmao that pause though

Myaa-sam: anyway, if _bokuto_ could get _three_ boyfriends, how the fuck would ya get one, idiot

thebestsetter: so mean, 'samu

Myaa-sam: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kitten: xue🥶hua🧚♀piao😻piao🗿bei👺feng🤩xiao😼xiao👣

Miracleboy: I 👩 was 🙅♀️ a 🙇♀️ girl 👧 in 💁♀️ the 💐 village 🏡 doing **👀** all 😊 right 👍 then 😟 I 👩 became 😆 a 🙇♀️ princess 👸 overnight! 💅

Shittykawa: ushiwaka no

Miracleboy: lol you're just jealous you couldn't do anything 

10dough: haha

Miracleboy: bullying oikawa is my aesthetic 😌💅✨

Shittykawa: i-

Miracleboy: lol just kidding oikawa, you're my best friend

Shittykawa: what the fucking hell?!

Miracleboy: you're my friend 🙂

Shittykawa: i'm so fucking confused?? Ushiwaka not saying you should've come to Shiratorizawa??

Miracleboy: Oikawa, I am so sorry for saying "You should've come to Shiratorizawa" all the time. Please forgive me

Makki's bae: I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD HAPPEN LASJDNJBFHD

Shittykawa: LMAO IM SO CONFUSED! WHY IS HE SUDDENLY BEING NICE TO ME

Iwa-chan: he's been nice to you this whole time shittykawa!

Shittykawa: aha

Shittykawa: i guess i accept your apology ushiwaka :)

Miracleboy: now let's go make tiktoks 

Shittykawa: chicken 🐔 wing 🍗 chicken 🐔 wing 🍗 hotdog 🌭 and bologna ✨

Chicken 🐔 and macaroni 🍝 chillin' 🥶 with my 😘 homies 👯♀️

Mom: no, like, what the actual fuck just happened?


	48. here's some juice to boost your serotonin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my headcanons are weird, i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent hours trying to format and write the Twitter AU I'm going to post once this fic ends and I'm tired asf (yeah, I always like to do things way early in time)  
> lmao I just realized I have fucking 30 tabs open and they're all for ao3

Shittykawa: GUYS I FOUND FANFICTION OF ME AND IWA-CHAN MY FANGIRLS FUCKING MADE A WEBSITE DEDICATED TO US HAHAHAHAHAHA (btw hmu if you want the link)

Mattsun's bae: WOW SUCH POPULAR!!@#$%#@!! MUCH HONOR TO HAVE FRIEND LIKE YOU!!2#!@#!

Mattsun's bae: but srsly who the fuck would want the link

Makki's bae: lol how come one of you always die

IcanFly: what is fanfiction? 😕

Shittykawa: LOL it's just fan made stories that sometimes get very,,,y'know 😉

Mom: KEEP YOUR HENTAI AWAY FROM MY BABY

Shittykawa: ^ IF YOU'RE SO INNOCENT WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HENTAI

Shittykawa: NOT REFRESHING NOW, ARE WE, MR. THIRSTY?????///

Makki's bae: holy these fics are angst asf

Mattsun's bae: ^ k you stop with your live commentary

Makki's bae: ^ why are there no fics of us

Tsukki: is nobody going to ask why he was searching up yaoi fanfiction of himself 🙂🙂🙂

Shittykawa: ^ is anybody gonna ask why u know yaoi 🙂🙂🙂

Iwa-chan: WHY THE FUCK AM I THE BOTTOM


	49. Kuroo reads fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo reads KageHina fanfics and I can't,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!!

Catdaddy: i just read the most dramatic KageHina fanfic of all time. i'm still shocked.

Owldaddy: let's suppose I know what kagehina is. what's the drama??

Catdaddy: lol kagehina is a couple's name: kageyama + hinata

Bakageyama: but we aren't together?!!?

Catdaddy: and it was so fucked up, like i was shaking my head the whole story

Tsukki: I always tend to ignore this kind of thing, but i'm curious. Why were you reading something romantic about Hinata and Kageyama?

Catdaddy: idk, yams sent me the link and told me he cried

Tsukki: "yams" wtf?

Catdaddy: 🙂 anyways! It was reaaaaally dramatic and because Kageyama was super horny but he had a huuuuge dick and u know.

**🔴 Bakageyama is now offline**

Tsukki: No, I don't, and I'm afraid I don't want to know.

Catdaddy: yes you do lol. Have you seen chibi-chan? he's small. lol

PrettySetter: I dragged koutarou away from his phone for the sake of his innocent mind

IcanFly: first of all, that baka and I aren't dating. second of all... WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME I'M SMALL??? MY PENIS IS VERY BEAUTIFUL

Catdaddy: aw 🙂 his "penis" is beautiful ❤️

Kitten: Now imagine for a moment that you're me and these are the kind of jokes and stories you have to hear all day. Try to judge me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm already 5 chapters in the Twitter AU I was going to do (it's basically a part 2 to volleyball gays) and I need some names for the fangirls/boys in the AU.  
> Is it okay if I use some of your usernames for my Twitter AU? Tell me in the comment section! (of course I'll credit you)


	50. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's the end of the year, the first and second years decided to do something for the third year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there was no beach episode in Haikyuu (>:() I decided to write my own! This one-shot might take a little more than a week to write and edit so I might not post some stuff for a little bit (I'll probably just write some crack)  
> [I am not abandoning this fic at all, I just need some time to think how this one-shots (?) is going to go (and my sister was kind enough to edit it :)]  
> 

IcanFly: THIRD YEARS, WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS!!

Catdaddy: oho? what could the surprise be?

Dad: i pray to God it isn't something bad

Mom: hinata, what is it?

Beanpole: WE BOOKED ALL OF US TO GO TO A BEACH TOUR IN TOKYO!!!

Shittykawa: WTF?!?! HOW?!

Gucci: all the first and second years started saving up are money like 5 months ago

Prettysetter: we just wanted to appreciate are captains and tell them how much they meant to us :)

Owldaddy: KEIJIIIIII 😭😭

10dough: omg that's actually pretty thoughtful of you guys

Purebaby: OF COURSE I PITCHED IN TOO

Semicirle: lol thanks tsutomu :)

Gucci: Tsukki actually saved his money up to! He was talking about how he was going to miss the third years!

Tsukki: Yamaguchi, why do you always have to expose me...

Gucci: sorry, tsukki!!

KillMiMi: wait, isn't Oikawa-senpai's birthday in 3 days??

Shittykawa: LMAO I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE! THIS TRIP WILL BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!! ❤️❤️

Iwa-chan: yeah, this really means a lot.

Turnip: Iwaizumi Hajime appreciating something??? Never heard of it until now

Iwa-chan: stfu

Mom: Anyway, how long are we staying there for?

Shirapoop: about 2 and a half weeks

Miracleboy: How could you guys even afford that??

Kitten: well I sold some of my video games

Catdaddy: KITTEN YOU DID THAT FOR ME??!

Kitten: yes, kuro, I did <3

Catdaddy: I'm going to miss you so fucking much 🥺

Dad: how are we even going to get there??

Bakageyama: oops we didn't think about that

Catdaddy: I can just ask my coach to borrow one of the buses

Iwa-chan: will he even let you do that??

Catdaddy: I'm sure he will!!

Semicircle: I still can't believe you did this for us :')

Shittykawa: we'll miss you guys so much 🥺🥺 (even if some of you were annoying sometimes *cough makki *cough* *cough* mattsun)

Makki's bae: gee thanks Oikawa

Beanpole: Let's meet up at Nerima station at 10:00 AM on Sunday??

Mom: That sounds great!

IcanFly: I can't wait!! :D

thebestsetter: lmao I'm going to force kita to come too

Myaa-sam: he will beat yer ass but okay, good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, this fic might be ending earlier than I thought...(lol don't worry though, there's going to be a part 2 which is going to be the Twitter AU/Group chat AU I was talking about) I kind of want to conclude everything in the beach one-shot...It probably wouldn't even be a one-shot anymore. It's probably going to be 12000+ words. (I'll update you guys if I change my mind) (Also, I'm pretty self-conscious about my writing so I don't really know)  
> (Of course, I'm still going to write one-shots though!)


	51. Thank you guys so much!!! ❤️❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h o l y s h i t  
> [THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER LOL]

I just want to thank you guys for fucking 10,000 hits and 500 kudos (lol almost 500) in a month?? I never thought that would ever happen to me and I really appreciate it. I love all you're supportive and funny comments, they really make my day ❤️ Even if you don't comment, I still love you very much!! :) I really love talking to you guys on the comment threads too! You guys are so fun to talk to. (Even if we write like, 30 fucking comments and take up the whole comment section lol) 

Sometimes I think, "Ugh, my writing fucking sucks, let me just quit." but your comments really motivate me and I love each and every one of them! 🥺 Don't ever give up and think that you'll fail immediately, never give up and keep on doing what you love! (For me it's reading, writing, (even if it sucks so bad) and talking to you guys!) See, it always seems impossible until it's done! That's what I learned when writing my fics!

Thank you for reading all of my shitty, crack, fluffy, and angst chats (and you guys totally didn't deserve that...)! I really thought this wouldn't go anywhere but I guess I was wrong!! This fic isn't going to end any time soon. I'm also doing a time skip when everyone's in college too! (It's going to be a Twitter AU and some chats (lol I already wrote 5 chapters because I'm that excited)) There will be plenty of fluff too!! (No more angst. And I mean it.)

I know I've said this a ton already but I just appreciate you guys so much, I love each and every one of my readers! I'm really glad people find this shit entertaining and funny! (even if there was some angst in it) I love this show so much and I just wanted to appreciate it and wrote a chat fic, so here I am! I hope you guys continue to enjoy my chats and one-shots! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! THANK YOU!! 💖💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this was all over the place! ^^; I just got done reading chapter 402 and I'm bawling my fucking eyes out!!! 💔😭💔😭  
> I kind of just wrote down my feelings without checking my spelling or grammar lol


	52. The Beach Arc begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets his arm stuck in a vending machine.  
> (I was going to post this on Oikawa's birthday but decided not too! Happy early birthday my little alien dork! ❤️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Bokutoseyebrows ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutoseyebrows) for editing this whole entire beach arc! Even though you annoy me sometimes, (most of the time actually) and try to choke me to death occasionally, I appreciate it!

July 20th (Happy Birthday Oikawa!! ❤️❤️)

* * *

After the surprise beach vacation was announced, everyone was _ecstatic._ They had booked a Tokyo resort, so, Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, and Seijoh decided to meet at Sendai station so they could all arrive there together to save time. Atsumu was planning to go with them but Kita and Osamu immediately said no, saying that he would be in the way. Atsumu was not happy about this arrangement at all, but it is what it is.

With everyone at the train station, Daichi counted heads, ensuring nobody had gotten lost.. Once that was done, the captains made sure everyone had their bags or suitcases with them; they really didn't want to fuss over those idiots for forgetting their bags. Everyone was either sitting on some of the benches, talking, or some people got up and started to walk around the station. Hinata was texting Kenma, talking to him about how _excited_ he was for this trip, Kenma just answering with a simple "that's good" or "cool". Hinata didn’t really mind though, he was fine with just talking even if someone didn’t reply. A few minutes later, Hinata's throat started to feel dry, so he decided to tell Daichi that he was going to get a drink from one of the nearby vending machines.

"Daichi-san, I'm going to quickly get a drink from that vending machine," he pointed at a vending machine in one corner of the station, "don't leave without me!!"

"Okay, Hinata, be quick though," Daichi replied, looking at Hinata sternly. With that, Hinata skipped away to get his beverage. Everything was calm so far, only 15 more minutes until the train arrived at their station. Oikawa, Ushijima, and Tendou were making TikToks on one side of the station while Iwaizumi, Mattsun, and Makki watched with amusement. Semi, Shirabu, and Goshiki were sitting on the bench, watching some funny video. Kageyama though, looked lonely as hell without the ball of sunshine talking to him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watched him, laughing.

"Looks like the idiot misses his shrimp!" Tsukishima teases, while Yamaguchi laughs his ass off from beside him. Kageyama scowls, but to be honest, he kind of does miss Hinata even if he's only been gone for 10 minutes.f

_10 minutes?_

It doesn't take that long just to get a drink from a vending machine. Kageyama starts to feel concerned. He goes up to Daichi and tells him he's going to look for Hinata.

"Yeah, go check on him. He's probably using the bathroom too, so try checking there too." Daichi instructed. In his mind, he hopes that Hinata hasn’t gotten lost or done something stupid. 

Kageyama nods and goes off to find Hinata. He checks the vending machine first and sighed in relief when he found Hinata in front of the machine. But something isn't right. 

Hinata's fucking arm is stuck in the slot. How the fuck is that even possible, Kageyama thought, shaking his head at this idiocy. 

"Dumbass, what the hell are you doing?" Kageyama glares at Hinata who's trying to pull his arm free from the machine slot. 

"I was just getting my Pocari and I guess I reached too far and my whole arm got stuck in the slot!!" He whines, trying to force his arm out of the impossibly tight hole. 

"I'm going to get Daichi, I'm not dealing with this shit," Kageyama rolls his eyes, telling Hinata not to do anything more idiotic. Kageyama turns the corner to see Daichi and Suga having an intense make-out session. He blushes and coughs loudly to get their attention. They both yelp and quickly turn away from each other blushing furiously.

"Y-Yes, Kageyama? What do you need?" Suga asks, not daring to make eye contact with him. 

"Hinata's arm is stuck in the vending machine," Kageyama says, dully. I guess everyone heard him because everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Kageyama like they didn't believe what they've just heard. Well, Karasuno didn't look surprised at all though since this was a normal occurrence at school. 

"How the fuck did his arm get stuck in a vending machine?" Oikawa stops his Tiktok.

Kageyama raises his hands up in defense, "How would I know? He's an idiot that doesn't know how to do shit for himself." Tsukishima snickers at this adding "aren't you an idiot too?". Kageyama glares at him but stops when Daichi abruptly stands up from his bench.

"I'll go help him pull out his arm. We only have 5 fucking minutes until the train gets here and I do not, may I repeat, _do not_ want to miss the train and wait another hour and a half," and with that, Daichi strolls off to find Hinata. 

* * *

Daichi was shaking his head the entire way to the vending machine. _Why? Just why did his arms get stuck?_ Daichi turns the corner to where the vending machine is to, in fact, see Hinata struggling to pull his arm out. Daichi sighs, wondering what he's done to deserve this.

"Hinata, why?" Daichi sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. Hinata grunts, still struggling with his arm.

"I don't know, Daichi-san! Can you help me though? You're the strongest out of everyone here so I think you might be able to pull it out!" Daichi puffs out his chest at the compliment but now is not the time. He needs to pull Hinata's arm _right now_ or they'll miss their train. Daichi wraps his arms around his kohai's waist and starts to pull.

"OWWWWW!" Hinata screams. Daichi just rolls his eyes and continues to pull. 3 pulls later, and Hinata's arm still wasn't budging. In the distance, they heard Oikawa screeching.

"THE TRAIN IS GOING TO BE HERE IN 1 MORE MINUTE!! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

 _Oh my God_ , they both think. If they don't pull his arm out right now, they'll miss their train _and_ they’ll get kicked out of the train station for disturbing the people around them with Oikawa’s yelling. Daichi decides to give his all with this last pull, his grip tightens around Hinata's hips and he pulls as hard as he can. Hinata cries out in pain but thank _God_ his arm came out. There was a small bruise across Hinata's arm but they had other things to worry about. Hinata and Daichi practically run back to where everyone's at and sigh in relief when everyone's still there.

Daichi wipes sweat off his forehead and smiles, "I'm glad we didn't miss the-"

 _The doors are now closing,_ they all heard the train announcement say, watching as the train leaves and disappears into the tunnel.

Everyone groans loudly. A guilty looking Hinata stared at his shoes with a frown.

"I'm so sorry everyone!! I didn't mean to get my hand stuck in the vending machine!" he bows down as low as he possibly could, looking a lot like Goshiki. Everyone wanted to shout at Hinata, saying that he was an idiot for doing such a thing but kept it in their minds. Except Kageyama.

"DUMBASS, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN GET YOUR ARM STUCK IN A FUCKING VENDING MACHINE?? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kageyama yells at Hinata, who's cowering away from him, shaking.

"I-I said I'm sorry!" Hinata's eyes start to fill up with tears. Kageyama's eyes widen. He didn't mean to make Hinata _cry,_ he was just trying to teach him a lesson. Now Hinata doesn’t usually cry when Kageyama yells at him but for some reason he is now. Maybe It’s because he loves Kageyama so much and wants Kageyama to stop yelling at him because it hurts his feelings.

"O-Oi, Dumbass! Don't cry!" Kageyama waved his hands in front of him, not really knowing how to comfort someone. Hinata starts to cry, rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears from coming down any more. That's when Suga steps in and puts a hand on Kageyama's shoulder.

"Try to comfort him!!" Suga whisper-yelled. For some reason, Suga had a knowing smirk on his face but Kageyama didn't question it and followed what Suga had told him. Suga walked away and he took out his phone. He looked like he was trying to take a video but Kageyama wasn't sure.

"C-Come here, dumbass..." he grumbled. Hinata looked up, wiping the snot off his nose. Kageyama grimaced slightly but pushed that to the back of his mind.

"What...?" Hinata asked him, confused. Kageyama sighed dramatically.

"I said, _come here,_ " he opened his arms, cheeks red from embarrassment. Not ever in his life did he think he'd have to do this. Hinata blushed but nevertheless, walked into Kageyama's arms. Kageyama awkwardly wrapped his arms around the small boy while the latter wrapped his arms in a bone-crushing hug. 

"I-I'm sorry I was being idiotic, Bakageyama," Hinata apologized into Kageyama's chest and smiled a little at the nickname. Kageyama was really embarrassed about apologizing to Hinata in public because he was sure Tsukishima would tease him about it for months, but if it's for Hinata, he'd do anything.

"It's o-oka? o-okay? Yeah, it's okay, dumbass...Sorry, I yelled at you though," Kageyama knew that his apology was wack but that was the best he could do. 

Hinata laughed, which sent a shiver through Kageyama's spine, "You don't even know how to apologize right!" Kageyama playfully glared, mumbling, "Shut up, Dumbass..."

Hinata immediately stopped laughing, Kageyama looked down and noticed that Hinata's face was bright red. Kageyama was worried that he was sick until Hinata started to speak up.

"I-I," his voice cracks, "I like you, Kageyama!" he blurts out. Kageyama's eyes widen and he hears Oikawa and Suga squealing and an annoyed Iwaizumi yelling "Shut up, Shittykawa" but he doesn't pay any attention to that. Hinata had just said that he liked him. Is this real? Is this from the dream that Kageyama dreamt last night? Is this-

He got snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata snapped his fingers in Kageyama's face, "Bakageyama, did you hear me??" Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, I did. Why?"

"I just asked you out, idiot!!"

 _How is Hinata so blunt about this?_ Everyone thought with a surprised look on their face. Kageyama mumbled under his breath for a little bit then he looked down at Hinata.

"I-I like you too, Hinata," 

"O-Oh, it's fine if you d-WAIT, REALLY?!?!" Hinata shrieks, trembling with excitement. Kageyama rolls his eyes and cups Hinata's cheeks. Before Hinata could say anything, Kageyama bent down and captured his lips. Hinata squawks in surprise but eventually kisses him back. They hear a bunch of "aww"'s and "Finally"'s but they decide to ignore that. Right now, they wanted to cherish this moment. To be able to hold each other. To be able to joke around like a sappy couple. To be able to comfort one another. But most importantly, to be able to call the other 'mine'.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sappy as fuck and I'm sorry lol. Hopefully, my sister edits all of it out and makes it less cringey.
> 
> (How the fuck did I write all this in like, 30 minutes???)


	53. don't ever let oikawa drive a bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Asahi defends himself for once  
> -They finally arrive in Tokyo and meet the boys  
> -Oikawa drives the bus   
> -A bunch a singing and chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, [Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutoseyebrows) for editing this again. (We cringed so hard while reading this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

After that awkward confession with Kageyama and Hinata, Daichi and Ushijima made sure no one else went anywhere (Oikawa was being no help whatsoever, still making TikToks with Tendou) and they all gathered around where the train was going to stop. Kageyama and Hinata's sappy conversation took up an hour of their time, which everyone was grateful for. This was one hell of a way to start a vacation.

30 minutes later, their train for Nerima Station came and everyone quickly got on board, not wanting to miss their train for a second time. Bokuto and Kuroo were spamming the group chat and asking where they were. Daichi replying with 'Idiots being Idiots'.

The train ride was going to be for about an hour and thirty minutes from Sendai to Nerima City, so they decided to get some rest on the train ride. Except for Kageyama, Hinata, Makki, Mattsun, Noya, and Tanaka. Kageyama and Hinata were sitting at the end of one of the cars, Hinata talking about the volleyball match and making weird sound effects. Kageyama just had a fond smile on his face, listening to every word Hinata said. Makki, Mattsun, Tanaka, and Noya were watching funny TikTok’s on Noya's phone, the volume all the way up so everyone could hear the funny jokes. Oikawa was this close to snatching that phone and smashing it against the train car floor. 

"Will you guys shut the fuck up for once," Oikawa yelled from across them, "I'm trying to sleep over here!!" Oikawa sighed dramatically and plopped his head onto Iwaizumi's lap. Iwaizumi glared down at Oikawa but everybody knew that he secretly liked it.

" _ The volume on this bus is ASTRONOMICAL,"  _ Noya's phone blasted across the train car at full volume. Some people in the train car gave them an annoyed look and scooted far away from them.

Asahi had had enough. So, he snatched Noya's phone from his hand, powered it off, and shoved it deep into one of his bags. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Asahi, why would you do that?!" Noya pouted, glaring at him. Now, Asahi would've normally apologized and given him his phone back, but he was going to stand up for himself for once.

"You guys can't be so loud. You're disturbing the people around us and we probably would've gotten kicked off the train if you guys continued," Asahi spoke sternly.

Everyone was shocked. Asahi usually doesn’t defend himself. Suga and Daichi started clapping for him, making Asahi flustered.

"I-It's not a big deal, guys!" Asahi waved his hand in front of him, trying to get them to stop. 

"Yes, it is!" Suga spoke in a motherly tone. Asahi chuckled nervously and turned to Noya. Noya was facing the opposite direction, not daring to look at Asahi.

Asahi sighed, "You know, you can use someone else’s phone. Just keep it down like those guys," he pointed at Semi, Shirabu, and Goshiki who were still watching videos on Youtube on Shirabu's IPad. Well, Shirabu and Semi were. Goshiki was already passed out on Semi's shoulder. 

Noya didn't turn back around to look at Asahi but he mumbled an ‘I guess’ and used Tanaka's phone instead. Asahi rolled his eyes half-heartedly and decided to take a nap himself. 

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were looking at a dinosaur book that Tsukishima brought along with him. It was mostly Tsukishima spitting facts about dinosaurs while Yamaguchi listened, nodding vigorously. Kunimi and Kindaichi were sitting in the corner of the train car, holding hands and being sappy like always. Kunimi has changed since he'd started dating Kindaichi and he’s happier than ever. He even doesn't mind PDA anymore! Daichi looked around his group of friends with a smile.

_ I'm going to miss these guys... _

"Daichi, there are only five more minutes until our stop. I think we should wake everybody up," Ushijima spoke, shaking a sleeping Tendou off of his shoulder. 

"Hmm..? Oh, hey, Toshi," Tendou stared at him sleepily. Ushijima smiled back but their intimate moment was interrupted by Daichi's yelling. Since the only people who were left in the train car were the boys, he decided it would be a good idea to yell across the train car.

"EVERYBODY, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MORE MINUTES UNTIL OUR STOP!"

Everyone groaned and whined loudly, waking up from their naps. Except Oikawa, Hinata, and Goshiki,those three were deep sleepers.

Iwaizumi violently shook Oikawa off his body and yelled in his ear, "Wake up, Shittykawa!" Oikawa whined, but eventually sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes groggily," Mean, Iwa-chan..." he murmured. 

Semi and Shirabu decided to tickle Goshiki awake. They both started to attack his sides and Goshiki almost immediately woke up.

"YES?!" he yelled, standing up from his seat but immediately fell from the moving train. Everyone chuckled at his reaction and Goshiki went back to his seat, covering his red face with his hands.

Kageyama shook his boyfriend violently like Iwaizumi and yelled, “Wake up, Dumbass!!” Hinata jolted awake and glared at Kageyama, “You’re mean, Bakageyama!”

When the train came to a stop, everyone quickly grabbed their bags and walked out of the train car, walking to the meeting spot at a flower shop.

It was only a 15-minute walk from the station to the flower shop. The shop was covered with a bunch of bright flowers so it was pretty easy to spot the Tokyo boys.

Everyone jogged up to them and they all greeted each other.

"What took you guys so long?!" Bokuto exclaimed while slapping Daichi's back as hard as possible. Daichi winced but answered Bokuto's question.

"Hinata got his arm stuck in a vending machine and I had to go and pull his arm out but we didn't make it in time and missed our train. We had to wait another hour and thirty minutes, which was a pain. Hinata also confessed to Kageyama and now they're dating," Daichi sighed, not wanting to think of the memory.

Bokuto looked at Hinata and guffawed, "I NEVER WOULD'VE GUESSED THAT HINATA WOULD CONFESS TO KAGEYAMA!"

Akaashi sighed, exasperated, "Koutarou, keep it down!" Bokuto pouted but listened to his boyfriend. Kenma, who was sleeping on Kuroo's back, woke up from all the noise.

"Ugh... you guys are so loud," they groaned, wrapping their arms around Kuroo's neck tighter.

"Sorry, Kitten, but you should've expected this," Kuroo smiled apologetically, patting Kenma's hair gently because Kenma did their hair in space buns today and he didn't want to ruin them.

"Whatever..." they muttered and slid off Kuroo's back to retrieve their Switch from Kuroo's pocket. Meanwhile, Lev and Yaku were fighting because Lev was talking about Yaku's height once again.

"I didn't even say anything mean, Yaku-san!!" Lev whined, clutching one of his shins. Yaku huffed and crossed his arms.

"Still! Don't talk about my height! How many times do I have to say it?!"

It’s a miracle that Yaku hasn’t broken Lev’s shins by now. 

Kuroo shook his head and sighed, "Anyways, all of our bags are already inside the bus Coach Nekomata let us borrow from the school, so we just need to walk there and we'll start going," he instructed. Everyone nodded and started to walk towards Nekoma High.

20 minutes later and they arrived at Nekoma High. The captains helped everyone put their bags in the boot of the bus. Once that was done, everyone talked about who was going to drive.

"I think  _ I  _ should be the one to drive it!" Oikawa raised his hand.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, skeptical, "Are you sure? I bet you'll crash it."

Oikawa frowned, "I promise I won't! I drive to school every day by myself! How hard could it be?"

“Wait, isn’t illegal for an eighteen year old to-” Ushijima started.

"Just let him drive, I'm tired," Daichi waved a hand and sighed. After that was settled, everyone started to climb into the bus. But there was a problem.

Shirabu spoke up, "How's everyone going to fit in here if they're only twenty-two seats?" Everyone looked around and there were indeed only twenty-two seats but there were twenty-six people so everyone couldn't fit in the bus.

"How about some people just sit in someone's lap?" Suga suggested. Almost everyone grimaced at the suggestion.

Yaku was one of them, "But why though?" he asked.

Suga narrowed his eyebrows at him, "Would you rather sit on this dirty-ass floor," Suga pointed to the gum and dirt that was scattered around the bus aisle, "or in someone's lap?" Yaku scrunched up his nose when he looked at the floor and sighed in defeat, "Ugh, fine," he mumbled.

"Okay, you guys better get on that bus now if you don't want to sit on someone's lap!" Kuroo quipped.

Everyone raced into the bus (not without a bunch of pushing and shoving) and grabbed a seat. The unlucky people, Kenma, the now woken Hinata, Noya, and Yaku didn't snatch a seat and were standing in the middle of the bus aisle. Hinata sluggishly walked to Kageyama and settled down in his lap.e Noya immediately flung himself onto Asahi's lap (he forgave him for that phone fiasco on the train) and Kenma walked over to their three boyfriends, looked at them, and settled into Bokuto's lap. Kuroo and Akaashi looked dejected, while Bokuto beamed down at Kenma, hugging them until they couldn't breathe.

Yaku was still standing in the middle of the aisle, looking around with wide eyes. He didn't want to sit in anybody's lap (Well, maybe a certain Russian middle-blocker, but we aren't going to talk about that)! Yaku turned to look at Lev who was sitting in one of the backseats with Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Kenma. Lev looked at him innocently, but if you looked closely, you could see a glint of hope in his eyes too.

Yaku blushed slightly and sighed, "I guess I have no other choice..." he mumbled under his breath and settled onto Lev's lap but didn't dare make eye contact with him. Lev grinned wide, content with this arrangement (A/N: Honestly if I was Yaku, I would’ve sat in Kuroo’s lap. It would’ve been less awkward). Yaku heard Kenma taking pictures of them with their phone.

Kenma smirked evilly, "Blackmail photonumber 261."

Yaku glared at Kenma, "You better delete that picture. Now." he demanded.

Kenma tutted, "Nope!" and they saved the picture into their phone. Bokuto squawked at them, "Are you some kind of detective?!" 

Kenma smiled, "Something like that," they replied. 

Oikawa suddenly yelled across the bus, "Okay, is everyone ready?!" He got some excited "Yes!"'s and an "I hope you don't crash this bus." from Iwaizumi, who was in the passenger seat. Oikawa asked Kunimi for the directions to the beach house they were going to and started driving.

Everything was calm for the past thirty minutes of the trip. Everyone was either talking amongst each other or scrolling through their phones. 

Oikawa suddenly complained, "It's so quiet in here! Let me turn on some music!" Oikawa connected his Bluetooth to the radio of the bus and shuffled his song playlist, turning the volume up all the way.

" _ Hump me, fuck me, Daddy better make me choke _ ," played from the speaker. All of the third years and some second years understood enough English to know what the song was saying. They blushed and closed the first year's ears to protect them from this unholiness. 

"Oikawa, you’re a hoe!" Suga exclaimed, trying to cover a squirming Hinata's ears. Instead of answering, Oikawa, Tendou, Makki, Mattsun, started screaming the lyrics.

" _ LICK, LICK, LICK, LICK! I WANT TO EAT YOUR DICK! _ "

Some of the first and second years looked confused, but when they asked the third years what was going on they replied with a "Nothing to worry about". Yamaguchi was about to open his mouth and sing along but Tsukishima shook his head at him and mouthed "Don't" with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi replied.

The next few minutes were Iwaizumi and Daichi yelling at them to turn it down and Ushijima recording it all and posting it on all of his social media accounts.

Makki and Mattsun actually stood up on their seats and started twerking to the music. Everyone cringed hard, now having to cover the first year's ears  _ and  _ eyes, which wasn't easy.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Iwaizumi shouted at the duo. Makki and Mattsun grinned at him and continued twerking.

Oikawa must've not been paying attention to the road because there was a huge pothole in the middle of the road and he didn't slow down for it. So now the bus had Makki, Mattsun, Kenma, Hinata, and Yaku flying across the bus, all of their heads hitting the roof of the bus.

"Oh my God, Oikawa, you're going to kill these children," Daichi shook his head, getting up to see all five of the victims sprawled out on the floor. Hinata, Makki, and Mattsun were actually laughing, saying how fun that was. Yaku and Kenma on the other hand didn't agree with that statement. 

"Ow, what the hell, Oikawa!" Kenma whined, rubbing the back of their head and glared at Oikawa. Kenma walked back to Bokuto and told him to hold them tighter next time. Bokuto kissed the back of their head "to make it all better" which earned him a flustered Kenma.

Yaku actually growled at Oikawa and screeched, "What the fuck, Oikawa?! You could've killed us!"

Oikawa didn't look apologetic at all and said, "Oops, sorry!" and flashed his signature peace sign. Yaku scowled and went back to Lev.

"Yaku-san, are you okay?!" Lev asked frantically, checking to see if his senpai was hurt. Yaku rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Lev, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though..." he whispered the last part. Lev cocked his head to the side.

"What was that, Yaku-san?"

Yaku's face began to heat up, "I-I said hold me tighter next time, you Beanpole!" he spluttered. He could also see Kenma taking another picture of them and glared.

Lev believed his lie though and grinned, "Okay, Yaku-san!!"

Iwaizumi has had enough of this song, "Shittykawa, turn off that song!" he demanded. Oikawa actually complied and switched the song to a more "kid-friendly" song: "Say So" by Doja Cat.

Kuroo spoke up, "Why do you have a bunch of American pop songs on your phone?" he asked Oikawa.

Oikawa shrugged, putting his phone in the phone holder, "I don't know, I just really like their music." Kunimi rolls his eyes from the seat behind Oikawa's. f

"He always blasts American pop songs every day at practice."

Kuroo smirks, "Sounds like fun," he said sarcastically. 

"Definitely," Kindaichi groans from the seat next to Kunimi.

Oikawa, Tendou, Makki, and Mattsun were singing along to the song on the radio. Everyone sighed loudly, honestly done with life at this point.

"DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE, NO PUNCHES LEFT TO ROLL WITH, YOU GOT TO KEEP ME FOCUSED, YOU WANT IT, SAY SO!!" the foursome shouted. From the back of the bus, Akaashi was actually singing along too, but quietly of course.

Kenma looked at him with wide eyes, "You have a good voice, Keiji," they said softly. Akaashi blushed and averted his gaze.

"Oh, really?" he smiled slightly. Bokuto and Kuroo nodded vigorously, complimenting him about how beautiful his voice sounded, turning Akaashi into a flustered mess.

"Stop embarrassing me..." Akaashi covered his burning face with his hands.

"But it's true!" his three boyfriends exclaimed.

Some of the boys were still singing but stopped immediately when Iwaizumi yelled, "YOU'RE ABOUT TO PASS A RED LIGHT, SHITTYKAWA!"

Oikawa abruptly stopped the bus and a few boys flew out of their seats, "Sorry, guys!!" Oikawa smiled at the rear-mirror. Everyone groaned (how many times now?) and glared daggers at him.

Semi looked outside of his window, his eyes wide, "U-Uh, Oikawa, there's, like, three police cars near us!"

Oikawa's eyes widened in horror and he mumbled, "Oh, shit." and the second the light turned green, he violently pressed the gas pedal and sped out of there at 85 miles per hour. Almost everyone got flung out of their seats, harshly hitting the sides of the bus. It was a miracle that they didn't get stopped by the police.

Two and a half hours later, everyone had calmed down (Iwaizumi seized Oikawa's phone, telling him he couldn't play music for the rest of the trip).

Hinata's stomach gurgled loudly , "I'm soooo hungry!! Can we go to Burger King?!"

Tanaka seemed offended by Hinata's choice of food, "No, MCdonalds is where it's at!"

Tendou spoke up, "Both of you are wrong! Wendy's is the best!"

"Okay, first of all, you guys have no taste whatsoever," Kenma suddenly gestured to everyone on the bus, "Have you guys even tried to waffle fries at Chick-Fil-A? Wait, no, scratch that. The waffle fries  _ with  _ the Chick-Fil-A sauce?? Delicious," Kenma made the 'okay' hand gesture. 

Everyone froze and looked at Kenma.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. Do you have a problem?" Kenma said, scrolling through their phone. 

"That's the most you've ever said at once!" Bokuto exclaimed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Chick-Fil-A then," Kuroo mumbled, still shocked from his boyfriend's outburst. 

Oikawa shook his head," Pfft, y'all must be rich because I'm not." And with that, he drove to the nearest gas station to get food, ignoring everyone’s protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg but chick-fil-a fries are bomb 🔥


	54. ATSUMU STFU ABOUT YOUR CRUSH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is spamming the group chat while everyone's on vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! The next chapter for the beach arc was supposed to come out yesterday but my sister hasn't finished editing (maybe because we spent the whole night looking at nostalgic twitter threads? 👀) and I told her to finish editing it tonight but she just shrugged and went to sleep like the lazy girl she is :) I guarantee it will come out in a few hours though!

thebestsetter: omg guys, so we went to tokyo to visit my aunt and I saw this reallyyyyyyyyyyyy hot guy jogging around the nieghborhood and I went to ask him his name and you want to know what it was?

Dad: Atsumu, can you please stfu? We've had a long day today

IcanFly: OIKAWA ALMOST KILLED US IN THE BUS :(

Shittykawa: jesus i said i was sorry

Iwa-chan: that doesn't sound sincere at all 

thebestsetter: you guys are really trying hard to make me jealous? too bad, bc i'm not!

Myaa-sam: 'sumu stfu and stop lying. you're literally pouting rn about how you wish you were there but Shinsuke-han said no

thebestsetter: 'SAMU >:(

Myaa-sam: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

thebestsetter: ANYWAYS WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY WAS THAT he literally has the cutest face in the world and he has two moles on the right side of his forehead and I want to touch them so bad

Catdaddy: no one cares about your crush, _miya_

Kitten: like, I haven't gotten any sleep in 4 days because of this chat 

PrettySetter: kenma, are you okay?? get some sleep

Owldaddy: i still can't believe Akaashi gets to sleep with Kenma ;'(

Catdaddy: yeah, it's not fair ;(

Kitten: you guys are weird asf

thebestsetter: YOPU GUYS STFU AND LET ME TELL YOU MY STORYYYY

thebestsetter: okay, so he has black, wavy hair and I just want to run my fingers through it and ughhhh 😍😍😍

Tsukki: ew feelings

Gucci: Tsukki, stfu you love me

Tsukki: true

thebestsetter: the best part? HE PLAYS FUCKING VOLLEYBALL!!

thebestsetter: jeez, i think i'm in love 🥰🥰

Makki's bae: lmao no shit

Mattsun's bae: no, like, please shut up we're all trying to sleep

Brozroro #2: YEAH AND WE'RE ALL AT THE BEACH AHAHAHAHA

thebestsetter: lmao shut up, 5'1 

Brozroro #2: I'm 5'2 >:(

Mom: OMG PLEASE STFU I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND MY PHONE IS BUZZING LIKE A FUCKING BEE IN A BEEHIVE MY GOD GO TO FUCKING SLEEP OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS AND NONE OF YOU WILL GO TO THE BEACH AT ALL

Everyone: yes, mom


	55. Airplane castrastrophe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things change while going to the resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I've actually never been on a plane before so I'm sorry if some information is wrong here! 
> 
> Thanks, [Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutoseyebrows) for the editing once again (Istg if you judge me one more time I will break your shins like Yaku >:()
> 
> Gosh, I researched a ton and my brain is just everywhere. I'm sorry if this sucks. (I'm kind of been stressed lately so I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner!)
> 
> [This is the place they're staying at](https://www.google.com/travel/hotels/Okinawa/entity/CgoIzfWIxp7z84hyEAE?g2lb=2502548%2C4258168%2C4270442%2C4274032%2C4305595%2C4306835%2C4317915%2C4319922%2C4322823%2C4328159%2C4366684%2C4371334%2C4381263%2C4386665%2C4393964%2C4398672%2C4401006%2C4401769%2C4403882%2C4270859%2C4284970%2C4291517%2C4307997&hl=en&gl=us&un=1&ap=aAE&q=okinawa%20beach%20house&rp=EMOIicrZrNe7OBDmmPGppqbP3KEBEOq4itjnvsL9tQEQisj58OCWoIrTATgCQABIAqIBDk9raW5hd2EsIEphcGFuwAED&ictx=1&utm_campaign=sharing&utm_medium=link&utm_source=htls&hrf=CgUIyAEQACIDVVNEKhYKBwjkDxAHGBUSBwjkDxAHGBYYASgAWAGSAQIgAQ)  
> [Some more information and pictures](https://www3.hilton.com/en/hotels/japan/hilton-okinawa-chatan-resort-OKAOCHI/index.html?WT.mc_id=zELWAKN0APAC1HI2DMH3LocalSearch4DGGenericx6OKAOCHI)  
> (A/N: So, I just realized that the beach resort I wanted them to stay in is 43 hours from Nerima City and I was like, "How are they going to drive for 43 hours??" So, I decided for all of them to go on a plane and fly there instead (You'll understand when you read it). This makes no sense at all and I am truly sorry and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so you guys didn't have to wait

**1:30 P.M**

Thirty minutes later, Oikawa parks the bus in front of an airport. Oikawa cocks his head, perplexed. Aren't they supposed to be going to a resort, not an airport? Maybe Kunimi gave him the wrong directions.

Oikawa turns around to look at Kunimi, "Kunimi-chan, why are we at an airport?" 

The 1st and 2nd years smile and say, "We're flying to the resort!" 

All the third year's mouth gape, eyes wide in disbelief. How could these children afford to go to a beach resort  _ and  _ pay for a flight?

Iwaizumi is the first one to speak, "Isn't taking a plane really expensive for 26 people?! Even with all of your money  _ combined,  _ there’s no way you could pay for that!" 

"We told our parents about the situation and they agreed to pay for all of us!" Yamaguchi exclaimed. All of the third years looked at their kohais in awe. Did they go through all of this for them?.

Yamaguchi’s smile started to falter a little bit, “Um, guys? We have something to tell you though.” All the 1st and 2nd years look at Yamaguchi. Is he going to tell them about  _ that _ ?

Daichi turned in his seat to look at Yamaguchi,” Yeah, what is it?”

“We actually didn’t pay for the whole trip.”

All the 3rd years gasped, “You didn’t? Then who did?!” Iwaizumi asked.

“My mom won a trip for ten at the  Hilton Okinawa Chatan Resort at the convenience store.” Tsukishima chimed in.

Semi raised an eyebrow, “And she let you have it?”

Tsukishima shrugged, “She didn’t really have ten people to go with and I guess that’s when I got the idea of using it for you guys. All of us paid for the rest though.”

“Your mom was lucky,” Akaashi mumbled.

"We just wanted you guys to think we were rich," Hinata admited with a frown.

Suga started to tear up a little, "No, it's fine! T-Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do this! This is just too nice of you guys!" Daichi patted his back in reassurance.

"We just wanted to do something for our senpais! We love guys so much and we wanted to thank you for everything you've taught us up until now!" Goshiki beamed at Semi, Tendou, and Ushijima. The 1st and 2nd years murmured in agreement.

"Oh shut up, Tsutomu! You're gonna make me cry!" Tendou playfully smacked Goshiki's arm from behind his seat. Ushijima handed Tendou a tissue just in case. 

"Wait, when's the flight supposed to be leaving?" Daichi asked no one in particular.

"In about...two hours," Kunimi checked his phone to confirm. Daichi nodded and ordered everyone to hop off the bus and get their bags. Kenma, who was sleeping once again in Bokuto's arms, was incredibly reluctant to get up so they made Bokuto carry all of their bags-3 which contained their electronics-plus all of his own. Other than that, everything went smoothly and they went inside the airport terminal. They checked in with their tickets, went through security (which was a pain because of Kenma’s electronics), and then went to sit in the departure lounge.

“I’M SO EXCITED!! I’VE NEVER BEEN ON A PLANE BEFORE!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping in his seat. Kageyama glared at him, scolding him to be quiet. Nobody wanted a repeat of the train station incident.

“I still can’t believe your parents are rich millionaires that can afford plane tickets for 26 people, wow that’s crazy,” Daichi joked, shaking his head.

Yamaguchi beamed, “Tsukki Was so excited to use his mom’s coupon!” Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a betrayed look.

“Yamaguchi, stop exposing me!” he frowned. 

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, Tsukki!”

Noya, Tanaka, Bokuto, and Kuroo stood in front of the nearest cafe, forlornly gazing at the overpriced airline sandwiches. Asahi, Akaashi, and Kenma scolded them and dragged them back to their seats.

“$15!? You gotta be kidding me!” Tanaka groaned, sadly gazing into his empty wallet. Asahi, Akaashi, and Kenma grabbed them by the necks, dragging them back to the group vibing in the lounge.

“But Aghaaaaashiii! I’m hungry!!” Bokuto whined like a 5-year old, huffing as he was forced into a chair.

A few feet away from them, Oikawa, Tendou, and Ushijima were making TikToks once again (their 15th TikTok of the day) and a few others watched them in amusement. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were still invested in the dinosaur book Tsukishima brought along. Next to them, Hinata was ranting about how  _ excited _ he was for the vacation, Daichi and Suga scolding him to keep it down like stressed parents. Everyone else was either watching videos on their phone or listening to music, waiting for their gate to be announced.

* * *

Once their gate got called, they all joined the line and showed their ticket to the gate agents. One lady looked at them skeptically but scanned their tickets anyway. Once they got into the plane, they all found their seats, put their bags in their designated compartments, and buckled their seat belts. Kenma insisted on bringing their new best friend, PooPoo, the black cat he won at the Amusement Park that one time, named by Bokuto. They wrapped their arms around PooPoo’s waist like it was the most precious thing in the world. Kenma was sitting in the middle row with Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Wow, I’m just all alone sitting behind you guys,” Akaashi mockingly pouted.

Kuroo smiled innocently, “You get what you get and you don’t through a fit!” he quipped.

“I feel bad because you’re all alone!” Bokuto frowns. Akaashi sighs and shakes his head fondly.

“Koutarou, I was joking. I don’t really care where I sit.”

Kenma pressed PooPoo’s face to Bokuto’s cheek, muttering a small “mwah”, mocking a cheek kiss, “It’s okay, Kou.” Bokuto beamed and hugged Kenma and PooPoo.

Kuroo smirked, “Why did you even bring PooPoo along? He’s just taking up space.”

Kenma gasped and covered PooPoo’s ears and whispered, “It’s okay, PooPoo. Don’t listen to Daddy, at least the rest of us love you.”

Kuroo laughed, “You are so cringey, Kenma!” 

Kenma glared, “How dare you make fun of PooPoo! He’s part of our family!” Kuroo grabbed PooPoo by the ear, trying to take it away from Kenma, but Kenma had fast reflexes and pulled PooPoo’s right leg to stop Kuroo from taking his precious child. 

“Tetsurou, you really shouldn’t be talking about other people being cringey when you’re the cringiest one here,” Akaashi mumbles from the backseat with a fond smile on his face. Bokuto guffawed at the joke (Except it wasn’t a joke. It was a fact.)

Kuroo was stronger than Kenma, so he was able to pull PooPoo from their grasp but he probably pulled  _ too  _ hard because the next thing they knew, PooPoo was flying across the plane, hitting Daichi, who was sitting 5 rows in front of them, smack on the head

Kenma pursed their lips, turning around in their seat trying to hide, “I wasn’t involved with any of this. Good luck, Kuro.” They said, hiding their face in Bokuto’s chest. Kuroo spluttered, trying to make up an excuse as Daichi gave him the deadliest glare he has ever seen in his life. He heard Daichi whisper-yell “I will kill you the second we get off of this plane” and chucked PooPoo back at him.

Kuroo yelped and turned back in his seat to see all three of his boyfriends laughing. He would’ve thought it was cute in a different situation but right now he was kind of offended.

“Hey, it’s not funny!” Kuroo crossed his arms, glaring at them.

“It kind of is,” Kenma chuckled, snatching PooPoo from Kuroo’s grasp, “Karma always wins.”

“You guys are so mean,” Kuroo shook his head, Bokuto and Kenma still laughing. Everyone in the airplane was giving them concerned looks. One lady asked them if they were okay.

Akaashi blushed, embarrassed, “No, nothing’s wrong, sorry....” he mumbled with a slight smile on his face. 

Near the middle of the plane, Daichi shook his head, wondering what he’d done to deserve this. Suga giggled next to him.

“You gotta admit, it  _ was  _ kind of funny!” Suga said, clutching Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi frowned, betrayed by his own boyfriend.

“I agree with Sugawara-san, except it wasn’t  _ kind of  _ funny, it was  _ really  _ funny,” Tsukishima said from behind them, chuckling. Yamaguchi beamed in agreement.

“Nice one, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!!”

Daichi glared at them, “And here I thought Tsukishima would be nice to me for once…” he mumbled. Tsukishima just shrugged and slipped his headphones on. In the back row, the Shiratorizawa group, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were taking naps and watching more videos. 

“Ugh, I want to watch Youtube videos but there isn’t any wifi!!” Oikawa complained, stretching in his seat to find some kind of nonexistent signal. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“You have to pay for it, dumbass!”

“I don’t want to waste any more money though!”

“Then no Youtube.”

“Iwa-channnnn!”

“Can you shut the fuck up?!”

“Ugh, fine!”

Ushijima and Tendou watched in amusement as they enjoyed the wifi that Ushijima had paid for.

In the middle of the plane sat the Karasuno second years, Asahi, and the rest of Seijoh. Makki and Mattsun were telling each other jokes, laughing their asses off. Kunimi and Kindaichi sighed, honestly done with their shit, and continued talking about whatever they were talking about earlier.

* * *

**At the airport terminal after landing.**

“Oh, thank God that’s over!” Daichi groaned. He had to deal with Kuroo throwing PooPoo, Hinata accidentally spilling his apple juice all over his seat, and Noya getting stuck inside the airplane bathroom. He had never felt more relieved to see an airplane terminal in his life.

“TOBIO, TOBIO, WE’RE HERE! OH MY GOSH, WE’RE HERE!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping onto Kageyama’s back.

Kageyama forcefully shook Hinata off of his back, “Calm down, Shouyou.”

Suga suddenly whipped his head towards them, “Shouyou? Tobio? Since when??” 

Kageyama sighed, “Since today? It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is! It’s a huge accomplishment!” 

Kunimi rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, “Okay, hurry the fuck up so we can get our stuff from the baggage claim. 

“Sooner we’re at the resort, sooner I can sleep this headache off.” 

Akaashi started towards the conveyor belt without waiting for Bokuto to tear his eyes from the big screen showing cartoon shorts.

Everyone else started collecting their bags one by one. Everything was going smoothly until Kuroo came flying around the corner frantically.

“Has anyone seen Kenma?!” Frantic eyes darted all across the group before coming to a conclusion.

“Fuck, they aren’t here!!” Kuroo exclaimed, desperately looking around the airport terminal. Everyone had a worried look on their faces.

“Maybe they went to the bathroom?” Suga said, trying not to sound skeptical. 

“But what if they’re lost?! What if-” 

“Tetsurou, calm dow-” Akaashi started but got cut off by Kuroo’s ranting.

“Shut up, Akaashi! What if they’re actually lost?! Then what would happen?” Kuroo cried, not noticing the hurt look on Akaashi’s face. They heard some of their friends “ooooo” in the background.

“Bro, calm down! Kenma’s right there!” Bokuto pointed to Kenma, who was walking towards them with a small bag in their hand, the other occupied by PooPoo. Everyone sighed in relief.

“Kuro, stop yelling at Akaashi! I’m right here. I was just buying a few keychains at one of the stores...” Kenma frowned and almost got choked to death by Kuroo’s hug.

“I swear to  _ God  _ Kenma if you do that again, you’ll never see PooPoo ever again!” Kuroo glared at them half-heartedly. 

Kenma gasps in mock offense, “PooPoo is so mad at you right now, Kuro,” they wriggled out of Kuroo’s grasp and walked towards Akaashi, “Also, apologize to Keiji now.”

“Kenma, it’s fine. He had the right to worry about you.” Akaashi smiled sadly.

“I’m really sorry, Keiji! Please forgive me!” Kuroo apologized, kissing Akaaashi on the cheek. Akaashi shoved Kuroo’s face away from him, “Yeah, you should be sorry,” he smirked. 

“Okay, can you guys actually hurry up? We’ve been waiting for you guys for like, 15 minutes!” Kunimi groans, exasperated. The foursome smile sheepishly and they all head to the Hilton Okinawa Chatan Resort.

* * *

**6:00 P.M**

“What the fuck guys! The building is huge!!” Oikawa exclaimed happily, taking pictures on his phone. All of the 1st and 2nd years smiled, knowing that this would impress their senpais.

“Well, hurry up! I’m tired!” Hinata said, leaning against Kageyama.

“Idiot, weren’t you the one jumping up and down the whole way here?” Kageyama asked, pushing Hinata off him.

“Yeah, but I’m tired now!” he whined. Daichi rolled his eyes at his kohai’s antics and instructed everyone to walk into the lobby. 

“IT’S SO BIG!!” Noya and Tanaka raced inside the building. Suga ran towards them, scolding them and telling them that it was dangerous to run in hallways. While Kunimi got checked in, the rest of the gang sat down and waited for their key cards.

“This was such a ride,” Shirabu groaned, plopping his head into Semi’s lap.

“I remember when we almost got pulled over because of Oikawa’s wack driving skills,” Semi laughed, carding his fingers through Shirabu’s uneven hair.

“Don’t forget the time when Oikawa almost killed us, playing his inappropriate music,” Yaku groaned, rubbing the spot where he hit his head on the roof of the bus. 

Lev chimed in, “I’m glad your okay though, Yaku-san!” he said, hugging his senpai. Yaku grimaced.

“Ew, what the fuck, get off me, Lev!!” Yaku yelled, wriggling himself out of Lev’s grasp.

“Guys, you better shut the fuck up before we get kicked out like we almost always do,” Iwaizumi scolded, shaking his head. A few minutes later, Kunimi came back with 14 keycards.

“We’re all going to be on the 10th floor, so take the elevator to get up there. There’re only 2 beds in each room so choose 3-2 other people you want to room with. Here’re your keycards.” Kunimi handed the keycards to 7 random people. After that, everyone discussed who they were going to room with:

Room 1: Daichi, Suga, Hinata, Kageyama

Room 2: Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma

Room 3: Tendou, Ushijima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi

Room 4: Makki, Mattsun, Kunimi, Kindaichi

Room 5: Semi, Shirabu, Goshiki

Room 6: Asahi, Noya, Tanaka

Room 7: Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Lev, Yaku

“Wait!! Why do I have to share a room with Lev?!” Yaku shouted, not wanting to sleep in the same room as his crush.

Kunimi had a sly smirk on his face, “So you two can get your shit together...” he mumbled.

“What was that?!”

“I said because I said so.”

Yaku huffed, “Whatever, I’ll just sleep on the floor.” he murmured, walking towards the elevator.

Lev pouted and followed Yaku. One by one everyone went into their designated room to unpack their bags and get some rest.

Tomorrow would be a chaotic day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot BokuAkaKuroKen in this chapter, I hope you didn't mind! :)
> 
> I also made a [discord server](https://discord.gg/5MmC8jN) so we could all scream about haikyuu together! Join if you wanna chat!


	56. chaotic stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, like, this takes place a little after the last chapter and I guess this is kind of a teaser for what's going to happen next. I'm doing this because my sister is being a bitch and she says she won't edit any more of my chapters because I was being "mean" to her and now I have no editor and I have to edit this shit myself and I know it's going to take a while. :') love that

Mom: OMG GUYS! HINATA AND KAGEYAMA JUST DESTROYED OUR WHOLE ENTIRE HOTEL ROOM

Tsukki: lol wtf happened?

Dad: basically, they were both trying to practice volleyball inside the fucking hotel room and they used the shower curtain for the net and destroyed a lamp while practicing spikes

Imthebest: Omg I'm so glad I'm not there rn 😭😭

Oceanhair: you would've caused a bigger problem anyway

Imthebest: so rude

IcanFly: ME AND TOBIO JUST WANTED TO PRACTICE OUR SPIKING! WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD DO THAT MUCH DAMAGE

Mom: are...you...okay? in your head??

IcanFly: yeah? i'm perfectly fine?

Tsukki: LMAO PERFECTLY?? you only have one fucking brain cell and you decide to use it by spiking a volleyball to a lamp

Gucci: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

Myaa-sam: you guys are on crack or some shit 

Bakageyama: actually i'm on weed

Bakageyama: *bees

Makki's bae: LMAO HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT BETTER 

Imthebest: 😭✋ y'all need some help

Catdaddy: again with the "y'all"

Owldaddy: haha "y'all"

Kitten: omg is this like your guy's catchphrase now, "y'all"?

Catdaddy: yes

Kitten: 😶😶

Jesus: Noya and Tanaka are currently throwing lounge chairs in the pool and you guys don't think that's concerning?

Mom: i'm honestly not surprised at those idiotic bitches

Dad: SUGA

Mom: speaking the truth hun 😌💅✨

10dough: you guys spend wayyy too much time on TikTok

Semicircle: YOU'RE saying that?!

Shirapoop: omg I could hear all those tiktoks from our room

Miracleboy: You're just jealous you're not a TikTok king, losers 😍

Purebaby: OMG IS USHIJIMA-SENPAI OKAY?!?!?

Semicircle: no, i think he got possessed by some demon 

Miracleboy: Sorry, that was Satori. But he wasn't wrong 😶

KillMiMi: you guys do not know the suffering i'm going through in my room

Turnip: omg kunimi don't even

Makki's bae: IT'S HELLA LIT UP IN HERE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! [Picture of Makki and Mattsun dancing on the bed and screaming the lyrics of some inappropriate song]

Prettysetter: RIP kunimi, good luck

KillMiMi: lmao bold of you to assume i wasn't already dead inside 🙃

Kitten: ^

Prettysetter: ^

Tsukki: ^

Jesus: ^

Imthebest: omg sis, wtf half of y'alls group chat is depressed asf, period

Oceanhair: can you stop using slang words you don't even know the definition of

Imthebest: didn't have to call me out, sachiro

Dad: I'm getting a migraine

Mom: lmao daichi good luck paying for the lamp

Dad: SUGA

Mom: DAICHI! I'll give you something you'd want 😏

Dad: OKAY! WHERE DO YOU PAY FOR THE LAMPS??

Makki's bar: he gets bribed so easily omfg!

Tsukki: wow, using Sugawara-san for sex lmao

Gucci: TSUKKI!! 

Dad: stfu I don't use sugar for sex -_- I love him a lot ❤

Mom: Aw, love you too babe! 😍😍

Beanpole: um, guys?

Kitten: omg what now?

Beanpole: Yaku-san's sick...

Catdaddy: he was looking kind of red in the face so i suspected it

Mom: where is he right now?

Beanpole: i'm with him in our room.

Dad: why do you sound so nervous talking about it? you're usually loud

Beanpole: maybe it's because I fucked up my chance of getting together with him


	57. Atsumu and Sakusa's interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Atsumu when he met Sakusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is being a bitch to me right now so I don't know if I can write the next beach chapter right now... It'll probably come out in 4-6 days. I'm so sorry to disappoint you guys :( You guys were probably so excited to see what's coming next and now I have to go on a mini-hiatus. Anyway, I hope you find this mini-chapter somewhat entertaining. (It kind of sucks though but enjoy!) :)

**At Atsumu's Aunt's house**

"'m gonna go outside for a morning jog!!" Atsumu called out to his aunt while putting on his jacket and shoes.

"Huh? Oh, stay safe out there, 'Samu-chan!!" His aunt waved her goodbyes. In the distance, Atsumu could here his twin yell "Um, it's impossible for 'sumu to stay safe. He's always reckless!". Atsumu just rolls his eyes and walks out the door to go on his morning jog.

Atsumu takes out his Airpods (rich little motherfucker) and listens to some music while he jogs. The weather's nice today, hot but with a little wind so it balances it out. Atsumu turns the corner to another street when he sees another boy jogging along the path as well. He doesn't usually talk to strangers when he's jogging but he has nothing to do so he jogs up to him and introduces himself. 

"Uh, Hello?" He asks the mysterious boy and taps his shoulder. The boy takes out an earbud and turns around to raise an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"\

_Oh my fucking God!! He's so fucking hot! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Um, just introduce yerself and tell him yer name! Okay!_

"Oh, I was just a little bored while going on my morning jog and wanted to talk to ya!" Atsumu blurted out, blushing at this hot boy. _WHAT THE FUCK, ATUMU? THAT SOUNDS CREEPY AS FUCK!_

The hot boy grimaces slightly, "Atsumu Miya? You mean Japan's best high school setter?"

Atsumu practically swoons, "Yes, that's me! 'm the best setter!" He jabs a thumb to his chest proudly. 

"We'll see about that..." the hot boy mumbles. They continue to stare at each other and Atsumu takes the time to look at this boy's dazzling features. The hot boy has silky, black, wavy hair. 2 sexy moles on the right side of his forehead. Even though Atsumu couldn't see the rest of his face because of the face mask, he knew that this man was sexy as hell.

"Um, so what's yer name?" Atsumu asks in his face. The hot boy quickly steps away from him.

"Um, can you not be in my face?" The hot boy shoots back. Atsumu frowns but asks his question again, "What's yer name?"

The hot boy rolls his (sexy) eyes, "It's Sakusa Kiyoomi..." he mutters.

Atsumu smiles, "Ya have such a pretty name!" _EW, WHAT THE FUCK, ATSUMU! STOP BLURTING SHIT OUT!_

Atsumu decides to ignore the pink blush coloring Sakusa's cheeks so he doesn't get his hopes up, "WAIT!! The Sakusa Kiyoomi that plays volleyball?! The top 3 aces of the country?" Atsumu is getting excited.

"Yes... that's me." Sakusa says slowly. He really wants this hot boy to leave him alone and embarrass him. He hopes he didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, that's really cool! Maybe we could play against one day!" Atsumu beams at Sakusa. 

The corners of Sakusa's lips lifted up one millimeter, "Sure, but I'm 100% sure I'd beat you." Atsumu pouts at that and Sakusa has to admit, it was kind of cute. _What the fuck, Sakusa? You shouldn't be crushing on a boy you've just met. The fuck..._

Sakusa notices Atsumu fiddling with his fingers with a pink tint to his cheeks, "So, um...Can I have yer number so we can maybe...talk?" Atsumu looks up at Sakusa hopefully. Cute.

Sakusa looks pensive but eventually agrees, "Uh, creepy but sure. _Don't_ spam me with shit and we'll only talk about volleyball related things."

Atsumu grins and gives his phone to Sakusa so he could add in his number, "Sure! As long as I get to talk to ya it's fine!" Atsumu immediately slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.

Now Sakusa's face was full-on red, "Bye, I guess." Atsumu curses himself for saying weird shit like that. Now he probably isn't going to text him and he's going to ruin his chances of getting the love of his life. But he thanks all the gods out there for letting him meet this hot boy.

* * *

**Back at his Aunt's house**

"'m home!" Atsumu yells out at the genkan while he takes off his shoes and walks into the living room. Atsumu sees Osamu laying on the couch with his phone. Most likely texting his boyfriend, Suna. _How did he even get a boyfriend before me?! I'm obviously the better twin!_ He internally groans when he sees Osamu wearing a dopey smile on his face while texting his boyfriend.

"Ya look like an idiot, 'samu!!" He exclaims and plops himself right next to his brother, eavesdropping on his texts. He grimaces at the messages. 

You: I love ya, Babe! ❤

Babe 😍😍: Well, I love you more <3

You: Stfu I love ya more 😊

Babe 😍😍: Nope. I love you 10000000000x more

You: Fine, you win. But I still love ya more 😏

Babe 😍😍: You're so cute. Anyway, do you want to go to the new cafe next door with me next weekend?

You: Babe, we go somewhere new every weekend. 

Babe 😍😍: Maybe it's because I want to see your pretty face every day

You: 😳 

You: Babe, stop trying to embarrass me 🥺 **👉👈**

Atsumu cringes, "And yer saying _I'm_ cringey? Look at ya being cringey as fuck with Suna!"

Osamu blushes slightly and pushes his brother off of the couch, "Stop eavesdropping on my messages! It's none of yer business!" 

Atsumu laughs at his brother blushing face, "You're so lovestruck!"

Osamu smirks, "Yeah, shut the fuck up. I was spying on ya the whole time and saw you blushing like crazy with that volleyball player!"

Atsumu spluttered, "Y-Yer so mean, 'samu! I hate ya!"

Then they start wrestling on the floor like 5-year-olds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted another one-shot for the series (It's about Bokuakakurken) so go check it out! I kind of want to start a Bokuakakuroken one-shot series though. Should I? Tell me what you think in the comments :)


	58. A day at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The volleyball gays have fun at the resort (not without some chaos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing and reading make me happy and I had nothing to do today so I decided to write the next chapter. :)
> 
> Also, here are the room numbers the volleyball gays are in:  
> Room 1: Daichi, Suga, Hinata, Kageyama
> 
> Room 2: Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma
> 
> Room 3: Tendou, Ushijima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi
> 
> Room 4: Makki, Mattsun, Kunimi, Kindaichi
> 
> Room 5: Semi, Shirabu, Goshiki
> 
> Room 6: Asahi, Noya, Tanaka
> 
> Room 7: Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Lev, Yaku

**Room 1**

Daichi and Suga were stressed out of their minds this morning because of two dumb ass volleyball idiots.

It was currently 8:45 A.M and Kageyama and Hinata were roaming around the room, trying to find something to do for fun.

“I’m so bored, Tobio! There’s nothing to do!!” Hinata whined, walking circles around the hotel room. Kageyama plopped himself on the couch and turned on the T.V to find a volleyball game to watch.

“I wish we could play volleyball right now…” he sighed. He groaned and when he couldn’t find any volleyball games to watch. Hinata put a finger to his chin, trying to think of something for the two of them to do while waiting for the others to wake up. Hinata suddenly gasped.

“What if we can play volleyball inside instead of outside!!” Hinata jumped excitedly, running excitedly to Tobio and jumping on his back.

“H-Hey!” Tobio exclaimed, trying to push Hinata off him, “How would we play volleyball inside, Dumbass? There’s no volleyball net!”

Hinata frowned. That was a good point. How were they going to play volleyball without a net? Hinata looked pensive for a moment before he got an idea. He then ran inside the bathroom that they all shared and started taking off the shower curtain from the wall. Kageyama followed Hinata inside of the bathroom and looked confused as to why Hinata was bringing a shower curtain.

“What are you doing with that?” he asked. Hinata set the shower curtain down and looked at Kageyama with excitement.

“We can use the shower curtain for the volleyball net! We just need to set the rod against the walls and we can use it as a net!!” He flung his arms around. He couldn’t wait to play volleyball after not playing it for a whole 2 days. Can you believe it? Not playing volleyball for  _ 2 whole days _ .

Kageyama finally realized what he was talking about and his face broke into a smile, “Wow, I didn’t know you were that smart.” Hinata pouted and crossed his arms, “Mean, Tobio…” he grumbled.

Kageyama helped Hinata set the shower curtain between the walls of the living room, not making too much noise so they wouldn’t wake up Daichi and Suga. Once they set that up, Hinata brought out the volleyball he brought with him.

“Let’s practice our spikes first!” Hinata said and without waiting for Kageyama to answer he threw the ball in the air, jumped and spiked the ball. The ball luckily landed on a nearby couch.

Kageyama scoffed, “Ha, I can spike way better than you!” Hinata, who was clearly offended, stomped his foot, “Oh, yeah? Let’s see if you could do any better!” Kageyama snatched the ball from the couch and headed over to the net. He threw the ball into the air, jumped and spiked as hard as he possibly could. Unfortunately, the ball crashed into a lamp on the desk next to their bed, shattering it.

Hinata’s eyes widened in horror, “Tobio!! What did you do?! Now Daichi and Suga are going to be mad at us!” 

Kageyama looked clueless. He didn’t know what to do when you break a lamp, “I didn’t know the ball would land on the lamp! Clean it up before they find-” Kageyama’s eyes widened when he saw Daichi and Suga get up from their bed. He quickly dashed to his bed and hid under it, leaving Hinata all alone to deal with the mess. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO TO THE LAMP?!” Daichi yelled, probably disturbing the whole entire hotel. He stomped to where Hinata was shaking in the living room.

“I-I-I,” Hinata cowered in fear. Suga shook his head and made his way to Hinata and Daichi.

“I’ll handle this…” he wearily said, putting a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi took a second to calm down and went back to sit on his bed, arms crossed.

“Hinata,” Suga asked in a motherly tone, “What were you and Kageyama doing that made you guys break the lamp?” 

Hinata stopped shaking and he swallowed, “W-We just wanted to play volleyball a-and Tobio accidentally spiked the ball towards the l-lamp and we broke it…” Hinata looked guilty at the floor. Suga groaned softly, not knowing how to handle his kohais.

“Kageyama, get out from under the bed,” he demanded in a firm tone that Daichi would be proud of. Kageyama slowly got up from underneath the bed and made his way towards Suga.

“I’m sorry, Sugawara-san, for breaking the lamp and we promise to never do it again,” he frowned, almost looking as guilty as Hinata. Suga was surprised. He’s never seen Kageyama apologize to any one (Except for that time where Hinata confessed to him in the train station). 

Suga sadly smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay. Just don’t do anything idiotic again. Okay, you two?” he asked like a strict mother. Hinata and Kageyama quickly nodded their heads and went to sit in the living room quietly.. Suga walked to where the broken lamp was and sighed.

“I guess I’ll just throw this away and run away from the lamp fee.” he said as he swept up the broken pieces, throwing it into a nearby trash can. Daichi has finally calmed down and forgave Hinata and Kageyama as well. 

Suddenly their hotel door opened and Kenma came into their room, a concerned look on their face, “Is everything okay? There were a bunch of loud noises coming from your room…” they wearily swept away the uncombed hair away from their face. Hinata abruptly raised his head hearing the voice of his best friend.

“Kenma!” he ran up to them and hugged him. Kenma looked at him confused but hugged him back, “Are you okay?” they asked again. Hinata pouted and kicked his feet.

“Yeah, me and Tobio were just being dumb again…” 

Kenma raised an eyebrow, wanting him to elaborate.

“We played volleyball...inside the room,” he mumbled. He didn’t want to see the disappointed face on his best friend. Much of his surprise, Kenma started laughing softly.

“You’re so dumb, Shoyou. Why would you even play volleyball inside?” they giggled. Hinata frowned but it soon turned into a smile, starting to laugh with them too. Kageyama was just watching him from the living room with fond eyes.

When Kenma and Hinata had calmed down, Kenma started to leave the room, “I’m glad you’re okay though. Come downstairs in 10 minutes, we’re having breakfast soon.” With that, they left and closed the door. At the sound of food, the four boys quickly changed out of their pajamas and left the room.

* * *

**Downstairs at the dining hall**

Everyone settled down at the dining hall and went to sit at separate tables. Daichi and Suga had to go through all the stress to make sure everyone was there and that everyone was behaving themselves. Bokuto, Kuroo, Noya, and Tanaka finally got to eat the food they were dreaming about for the past two days.

“YAKINIKU!!” They all exclaimed in unison, scrambling to fill up their plates with all the meat they could find and not leaving anything for anyone. Some of the guests at the dining hall looked at them with concern but continued to eat their breakfast. Akaashi and Kenma sighed from their spot at the corner of the dining hall, looking at them with fond eyes while Asahi nervously tried to pull Noya and Tanaka away from the food, not wanting everyone to look at them like they were crazy pigs. Everyone looked at Asahi with sad eyes, thankful that they didn’t have to go through what he had to go through everyday.

“But I want more yakiniku…” Noya pouted at the 30 pieces of meat on his plate, stomach growling. Tanaka ignored all of Asahi’s pleas and continued stacking meat up his plate.

“Don’t worry, Noya! I’ll share some with you!” Ryu said over a mouthful of meat. Noya beamed at Tanaka with teary eyes, “Bro, you’re my savior!!” and he went to hug Tanaka.

“You’ll always be my bro, Bro!” he hugged him back and they both went back to their seats in the middle of the dining hall. Asahi honestly gave up at this point and went to sit with them.

Meanwhile in the back of the dining hall, Oikawa, Tendou, and Ushijima were all together taking pictures of their food, calling it “Instagram worthy”. Iwaizumi was done with their social media shit and sat next to Kindaichi and Kunimi instead, both looking at him with understanding eyes. Speaking of suffering, Kunimi and Kindaichi also had to go through that shit all last night. Makki and Mattsun were up all night dancing to music on their phones at full volume. Kindaichi and Kunimi told them countless of times to shut the fuck up but they would just grin at them and keep twerking on their beds. They were this close to snatching away their phones and smashing them against the wall. Anyways, after everyone finished eating breakfast, they decided it would be a good time to go to the beach. 

* * *

**At Araha Beach**

“WA HOOOOOOO!” 

Hinata and Kageyama both went tearing up the sand and vanished into the waves among the throngs of other people who were also here on vacation. 

Daichi and Suga came flying along right behind them, both appearing panic stricken after the hotel escapades of the previous two hours.

The beach wasn’t overly crowded, but it was enough so that there was a lovely happy summer vibe about everything going on.

People were eating ice cream, couples were holding hands and wandering about, and a few parents were swinging their kids between interlocked arms with chants of ‘one...two...three!’

Before sending them tumbling into the water with squeals of joy.

Oikawa, Tendou, and Ushijima were making beach TikToks along the beach shore. Iwaizumi ignored them and went to relax on a beach lounge chair, pulling on his headphones and listening to some music. Makki and Mattsun went to a store that was selling some meme apparel, Kunimi and Kindaichi following them to make sure they wouldn’t do something idiotic. Everyone else was either playing in the water or playing in the sand. Except two people. Yaku and Kenma. Now, Kenma could swim, it’s just that they  _ hate  _ water with passion. They sat in a lounge chair under an umbrella, sunglasses on their head while they were playing Animal Crossing on their Switch. Yaku on the other hand, liked the water but he wasn’t feeling very well right now. He had a big migraine and his face was getting hotter and hotter with each second passing by. 

Kenma frowned, looking at Yaku with concern, “Yaku, are you okay? You’re really red.”

Yaku put his arm over his eyes to block the sun and turned to look at Kenma, “I don’t know... My headache is acting like a bitch…” he groans, rubbing his temples. Kenma turned off their switch and got off of their lounge chair to go out to the sea. Yaku raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kenma was doing. A few seconds later, Kenma came back with a drenched Lev. Yaku rolled his eyes hard, knowing what Kenma was trying to do.

Lev ran up towards him panting, “Yaku-san, are you okay?! Kenma-san told me you were sick!” Yaku was going to have a talk with Kenma after this.

Yaku sighed, “I’m fine, Lev! Nothing’s wrong! You can go now!” he huffed and crossed his arms. Lev frowned and put a hand over Yaku’s forehead. 

Yaku spluttered and blushed, “W-what are you doing, Idiot?! I said I’m fine! Do you not understand Japanese?!” Kenma smirked at Yaku and Yaku would’ve rolled his eyes again except it hurt everytime he did.

“Yaku-san, you’re lying! You need to rest now!” Lev suddenly hoisted up Yaku and carried him bridal style all the way to the resort. 

Kenma snickered and yelled, “Go get your man, Yaku!” They could practically hear Yaku groan and they shook their head and went back to their lounge chair to continue playing Animal Crossing. A few minutes later, Akaashi came out of the water and sat in the lounge next to them. Kenma blushed. Akaashi looked like a man coming right out of the Vogue magazine. 

Akaashi noticed this and smirked, “You like what you see?” he asked and flipped his bangs away from his face seductively. Kenma rolled their eyes playfully, “Ew.”

“I know you like it,” Akaashi teased.

“Yeah, I do,” Kenma smiled and went back to playing his game.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kageyama rented out a volleyball net and some of the boys decided to play a game of volleyball (outside). Suga, Kuroo, Tanaka, Bokuto, on one side, Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, Daichi on the other. The latter team winning because of Hinata and Kageyama’s powerful freak quick. On the other side of the beach, Goshiki, Semi, and Shirabu were drawing with sticks in the sand (they must’ve had nothing to do).

“Haha, this looks like Oikawa!” Shirabu pointed to the trash can he drew. He could hear Oikawa squawk.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he yelled.

Semi snickered, “Trashykawa.”

Goshiki frowned, “Senpai, that wasn’t a nice thing to say to Oikawa-senpai.” Semi and Shirabu rolled their eyes. This boy was too innocent.

Semi put a hand on Goshiki’s shoulder, “Actually Goshiki, what Kenjirou said was a fact. Oikawa is a literal trash can. It’s okay to say things like that!” Goshiki actually looked pensive and shrugged, “Okay, then! Thanks, Senpai!” he beamed and went back to drawing with his stick. Tendou suddenly came over and gasped.

“Semi!! Stop teaching the only innocent child left these unholy things!” 

“What do you mean, Tendou. I’m just spitting facts,” Semi shrugged. 

“Goshiki is going to be corrupted anyways so what’s the point,” Shirabu added in, drawing Oikawa’s hair on the trashcan. He laughed at his own stupid art.

“This is a masterpiece!”

Tendou shook his head, “I’m so sorry you have to go through this hell, Tsutomu!”

Goshiki shrugged, “Senpais our fun to hang out with so I don’t mind!” Semi, Shirabu, and Tendou melted at the pure innocence of this boy. 

The volleyball game had already ended and a lot of people started to pack up and leave the beach. The volleyball gays got out of the water and after everyone dried off, Daichi and Suga did a headcount to make such everyone was here.

“Um, where is Yaku-kun and Lev?” Suga frowned, hoping they weren’t lost somewhere on this big beach. 

Kenma looked up from their switch, “Yaku got sick so Lev took him back to the resort.”

Suga sighed in relief, “Ah, okay. Let’s just walk back without them then.” And with that, the gang started to walk back to resort, ending their day at the beach.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Yaku and Lev**

Lev carefully put Yaku in their bed (actually Lev’s bed since Yaku would never sleep on the same bed as Lev) and tucked him in. He put a cold compress to Yaku’s head and checked hsi temperature with a thermometer. 101.4 F. Yup, Yaku definitely had a fever.

Lev frowned for the 10th time that day, “Yaku-san, why did you lie to me? You’re obviously sick!” he pointed to the thermometer. 

Yaku huffed softly, considering he has a big migraine right now, “I’m not sick! It’s probably just a headache…” he groaned. It hurt Lev to see his precious senpai hurt like this so he immediately got up and walked to their hotel door.

“I’ll go get some medicine for you, so please get some rest, Yaku-san!!” he exclaimed.

“You don’t have to-!” Yaku started, but Lev was already jamming on his shoes and left their hotel room.

“...do that,” he finished before he moaned in pain. This migraine was acting like a bitch and he hated it. Maybe he should get some rest like Lev suggested. He had to admit that he did swoon a little thinking about the worrying Lev but he didn’t have time to daydream over a giant Russian middle blocker, so he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

15 minutes later, Lev quickly came back to their hotel room and quietly toed off his shoes and tip toed into their bedroom, trying not to wake up Yaku if he was sleeping. He walked over to his bed and under a bunch of blankets was a sleeping Yaku. Lev smiled softly, appreciating the beauty of Yaku’s sleeping face. Lev was so tempted to squish Yaku’s chubby cheeks but held back, not wanting to get killed.

Lev got out the medicine that he brought and put it on the bedside so Yaku could take the pills after he woke up. He replaces the cold compress with a new one and he sweeps Yaku’s bangs away from his sweaty forehead. Lev couldn’t help but blush at how angelic Yaku looked. If only he didn’t act like an idiot around him and get kicked in the shins all the time by him. He knew he would be a horrible boyfriend to Yaku but he just couldn’t conceal his feelings anymore. It hurt. So, Lev slowly leans his head towards Yaku’s forehead and gives it a small but sweet kiss.

“I’m sorry, Yaku-san. I couldn’t hide my feelings anymore…” he frowned and left the room, knowing that Yaku couldn’t hear him.

“Wait, Lev, come back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Yaku going to say about Lev's confession?? 👀


	59. Two volleyball gays finally got their shit together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Yaku and Lev talk (shout) their feelings out  
> -Yaku is too soft for Lev  
> -Kunimi and Kindaichi are absolutely done with Makki and Mattsun  
> -The level of chaos in Room 1 is ✨ASTRONOMICAL✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sad ass is rereading some of the haikyuu manga and I'm currently reading the Karasuno vs. Kamomedai match and I'm crying because I love Hoshiumi so much, I can't- (HIS FUCKING SMILE OMFG *me screaming into my pillow*) (Omg, but Bokuto is literally the best and I love him so much)
> 
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

“Wait, Lev, come back!” 

Lev froze from where he was standing near the bedroom door. Oh shit, Lev had just kissed Yaku on the forehead and he was awake this whole entire time! _How dumb can I be?! Now, he’s probably going to think I’m weird! Or kick me in the shins again! Or-_

“..ev! Lev!!”

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yaku yelling out his name. He audibly gulped and slowly walked towards the bed, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Uh, yes, Yaku-san? I didn’t know you woke up. How are you feeling?” Lev asked, fiddling with his fingers and trying to look anywhere but Yaku.

Yaku was still buried underneath the millions of blankets that he had and Lev was worried that he would get too hot in there.

“Yaku-san…?” Lev hesitantly peeked under the blankets to see a blushing Yaku covering his hands with his face.

Lev immediately went to the bedside drawer to get the medicine and water bottle he bought for Yaku.

“Yaku-san, are you okay? You’re beet red! Take these and you’ll feel better, okay?”

Yaku slowly lifted the covers and came in eye contact with Lev. Lev struggled not to blush looking at Yaku’s beautiful, red face.

“Thanks, Lev…” he roughly said as he took the pills and water. After he took the medicine, he layed back down on the bed and groaned softly.

“My headache is a bit better but I’m still a little hot,” he rubbed his forehead.

Lev laughed, “Maybe it’s because of the ton of blankets you’re under!” he points the 8 blankets Yaku is buried in.

“Shut up, Beanpole!” he huffs and removes some of the blankets. Lev frowns for a millisecond but it turns back into a smile when he sees that Yaku isn’t as hot anymore. After that, no body says anything and they both sit there in an awkward silence.

Yaku suddenly sits up and starts to fiddle with hair (a nervous habit of his), “Um...Lev?” he asks.

Lev yelps and immediately straightens up, “Yes, Yaku-san?”

Yaku laughs quietly at Lev’s reaction, but now isn’t the time to think about that. He had a really important question to ask.

“S-so, why did you kiss me on my forehead?” he stuttered because this was such an embarrassing topic to talk about.

 _Damn it, he felt that too!_ Lev internally whined.

Lev quickly made up a lie, “I didn’t! I guess I just leaned in too much and my lips brushed against your forehead! I would never kiss you! Aha.” Lev didn’t even believe his own lie and looked at Yaku to see if he did. But when he looked at him, Yaku had a hurt expression on his face.

“But, what did you mean by, “I just couldn’t hold it back anymore.”? I heard you say that.”

Lev panicked, “U-Uh, you must be imagining things, yaku-san! I never said that! I think you should get some rest!”

Yaku’s face looked more hurt and Lev knew he fucked up. Yaku glared at Lev through teary eyes, “Might as well then since you’d never want to date a pathetic short like me!” And with that, he buried himself inside the tons of blankets, silently crying.

 _Fuck, why do I always get so emotional when I’m sick?! Fuck this. I hate this. All of this!!_ He frowned.

Lev froze. Yaku is not a pathetic shorty! He’s cute, funny, and he never gives up. Why would he call himself that? Also, did Yaku just say that Lev would never like him? That’s crazy, Lev is so in love with him it hurts!

“Yaku-san…?” Lev calls out but when he hears no answer he sighs.

 _Probably asleep._ Even if Yaku isn’t sleeping and hears all of this, he’s going to express his feelings to him right here, right now.

“Yaku-san, I’m sorry I lied to you. I did actually kiss you on purpose and say all of those things. I just can’t bottle up my feelings anymore,” Lev cringed at how cliché it sounded,” I-I love you, Yaku-san. I have been since the beginning of the year… I think you’re cute, funny, and you never give up, and I like all of those things about you. Every time you’re near me my stomach does...weird things,” he gestures wildly at his stomach, “And I just can’t stop thinking about you. I try to conceal my feelings for you but I just love you too much that I just can’t. I’m sorry, Yaku-san.” He gets up to leave the room but a small hand abruptly pulls him by the arm and he’s now face-to-face with a red Yaku.

“You stupid beanpole…” he mutters before he cups Lev’s cheeks and brings him down for a kiss.

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT?!_ Lev internally screams while he wraps his long arms around Yaku’s waist to deepen the kiss.

When they break apart, yaku is the first one to speak, “So, you _love_ me?” he asks with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Lev gulps, “Y-Yeah. I’m sorry, yaku-san. I’m going to be a bad boyfri-”

Lev stops when he felts Yaku’s hand collide with his cheek, “DON’T YOU EVER SAYS THAT AGAIN! YES, YOU CAN BE IDIOTIC AND ANNOYING BUT YOU ARE SO FUCKING PERFECT, I CAN’T EVEN DESCRIBE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU, LEV!” Yaku covers his mouth and stutters when he realizes what he’d just said, “I-I mean, I d-didn’t-”

Lev grinned impossibly wide, scooping Yaku out of the bed and spinning him around, “You love me to?!”

Yaku struggles to get out of Lev’s grasps,” Yes, I do! Now, let go off me, Idiot!!”

Lev laughs and puts Yaku down on his lap so he’s straddling him. Yaku blushes and averts his gaze, mumbling under his breath.

Lev looks at Yaku with a dope smile on his face and asks, “So, are we dating then??”

Yaku rolls his eyes at the stupid question, “Yes, we are, lev,” he shoves his face in Lev’s chest to hide the wide smile that had crept up to his face. It immediately turns into a scowl when he hears Lev’s next question.

“Can I call you Mori from now on?’`

Yaku removes his face from lev’s chest and glares up at him, “DO NOT. CALL. ME. MORI!”

Lev frowns deeply, “Please~, Yaku-san! I think it’s a cute nickname!”

“I AM NOT CUTE!!” Yaku get’s off of Lev’s lap just to stomp his foot on the floor like a toddler.

Lev immediately scoops him back into his lap and hugs him, “Yes, you are, _Mori_!”

Yaku punches Lev’s arm but he does have to admit that the nickname sounds good rolling off of Lev’s tongue.

Yaku groans and rolls his eyes when he realizes Lev isn’t going to stop asking, “ Fine! Gosh, you’re annoying!”

Lev affectionately rubs his cheek against Yaku’s, “I know you still love me though!”

Yaku splutters and pushes Lev’s cheek away, “S-Stop being cute, Lev!”

Lev gasps and tears up, “I love you, Mori!!”

Yaku smiles softly (Yakkun is only soft for Lev) and kisses Lev’s cheek, “Idiot…”

The bedroom door suddenly opens and Tsukishima comes in. Yaku yelps and quickly jumps off of Lev’s lap to hide behind the bed.

Tsukishima shakes his head and smirks, “Yaku-san, i already saw you on Lev’s lap so you don’t have to hide.”

Yaku slowly peeks around the side of the bed and narrows his eyes at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima sighs, “At least you guys finally got your shit together. Lev’s been pining on you since forever,” he walks over to his and Yamaguchi’s bed to collect his phone.

“Hey! I though I told you not to tell him that!” Lev whined. Tsukishima just shrugged.

Yaku was glaring daggers at Tsukishima, “I hate you.” he hissed.

Tsukishima laughed, “Thanks for the compliment!” he says sarcastically, “Anyways, come to Sugawara-san’s room. We’re playing Truth or Dare.” And with that, Tsukishima left the bedroom and out of the hotel room. 

Lev and Yaku quickly changed into some clothes but Lev started laughing at Yaku’s choice of clothes, “Mori, you’re outfit is weird!,” he laughed, pointing at Yaku’s ripped, cuffed blue jeans. He paired off his outfit with a black and white sweater.

Yaku seemed offended by Lev’s comment, “How is this weird? This is the fashion these days!” he pouted as he put both of his hands on his hips.

Lev smiled, “Really? Well, you look adorable in it anyways!”

Before Lev could embarrass him even more, Yaku jammed on his boots and dragged Lev out the door by his hand and headed towards Suga’s room to play a game of Truth or Dare.

* * *

**Room 1**

Chaotic. That was the only word that could describe the atrocity that was going on in the room. 

Half of the guys were in the living room watching a volleyball game and screaming (Mostly Kageyama and Hinata) at the T.V. Some people were out in the Balcony talking or scrolling through their phones. Kenma was in one corner of the room _trying_ to play on their Switch but couldn’t because Bokuto and Kuroo were bombarding them with cat and owl puns.

“Kenma, you’re so _owl_ dorable!” Bokuto cooed.

“Kitten, I think you’re _purr_ fect!” Kuroo grinned. Akaashi, who was tying Kenma’s hair into pigtails, was watching them in amusement.

“Not impressed.” kenma deadpanned. While Bokuto and Kuroo whined like babies, Kenma spotted Lev and Yaku at the front door and ran up to them.

Yaku quickly removed his hand from Lev’s, ”Hey, Kenma, what’s up?” he aksed, trying to sound casual.

Kenma smiled slightly at them, “I’m good. What about you two? Looks like someone finally confessed,” they smirked at Yaku’s flustered expression.

Yamaguchi suddenly popped in from the living room, “Yeah, they’re together now! I took a bunch of pho- I-I mean, y-yeah!” he stuttered.

Yaku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, “Pho-?”

Yamaguchi sweats, he’s not about to get killed, “Phhhhh-one!! Yeah, I forgot my phone in the living room! Oops, silly me!” he slaps his forehead.

Yaku and Lev shrugged and went into the living room while kenma smirked and whispered to Yamaguchi, “You better send me those photos.”

Yamaguchi smiled evilly, “Of course, that’s why I took them.” They both chuckle wickedly.

Tsukishima, who was watching the volleyball game on T.V, eyes widened at their interaction.

“Oh my God, what are you doing to my pure boyfriend?!” Tsukishima protectively wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi.

“Bold of you to assume that I was pure, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured, but he appreciated the warmth that he radiated.

Kenma shrugged as they twirled one of their pigtails with their fingers, “I’m just teaching him my ways,” is all they said before they left to go find their boyfriends. As they were passing by, they saw Kunimi and Kindaichi dragging Makki and Mattsun into the bathroom.

“Have mercy on us!” Makki begged as he got thrown into the bathroom by Kunimi.

“Babe, wait. This is the perfect opportunity for us!” Mattsun wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kindaichi immediately through him int the bathroom.

Kunimi and Kindaichi both grimaced as they locked the bathroom door,” I swear to God if you guys do weird shit in there-!” Kunimi warned. They could hear Makki and Mattsun giggle like toddlers from the other side of the bathroom door.

Kindaichi sighed, “Why is it always us that have to deal with their shit?”

Kunimi groaned and shook his head, “I ask myself the same question everyday and I still don’t know,” he sighs as he takes Kindaichi’s hand and waled into the living room.

Suga turned around from his position on the couch, “Oh, everyone’s here!,” he said, but looked over there shoulders to see that Makki and Mattsun weren’t there, “Where are Matsukawa and Hanamaki?”

Kunimi rolled his eyes hard, “They kept quoting Tik Toks while smoking smarties,” he said with a blank expression.

“What the fuck…” Suga whispered to himself but nodded in understanding and gestured for them to come sit in the living room.

“Oay, since _mostly_ all of us are here, let’s start our game of Truth or Dare!” Everyone murmured in excitement and they all gathered together around the living room and sat in a big circle.

Little did they know that a certain 1st year was going to have a major gay crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the certain first year? 👁️👄👁️
> 
> Unrelated, but the Twitter AU I have coming up after this fic is done is about to get deleted from my draft in like, 2 weeks and I don't know what to do! Should I post it? I've been wanting to post it for a while now even if this fic isn't done yet. I really don't want to go format that shit again.


	60. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki and Mattsun must be really bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little chapter because I haven't even written anything for the next chapter because I've been drawing haikyuu shit. ANYWAYS, the next chapter might come out in 2 days so look out for that.  
> Edit: I lied, the next chapter might now even come out this week. I'm working on a ton of prompts for BokuAka Week!

Makki's bae: Kunimi and Kindaichi literally locked us up in the bathroom

Myaa-sam: wtf, why are ya talking to us while yer in a bathroom? 

Thebestsetter: they're probably fuckin'

Mattsun's bae: ^ you're absolutely correct

KillMIMI: I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE DOING SOME WEIRD SHIT IN THERE GET TF OUT OR I'LL FUCKING FOLD YOUR ASS IN HALF

Imthebest: 😭 this is the fourth time i've cried today and i love it

Makki's bae: aye, want some pictures? Kunimi, hold up, I'll send you some in pm

KillMiMI: WTF NO NO NONO KINDAICHI HELP PLEASE SDFSDF

Turnip: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?? ISTG IF YOU SEND NUDES

Mattsun's bae: oop 😮 too late

KillMiMi: I'M ACTUALLY ABOUT TO KILL MYSELF OMGOMFOGOOMFOM KINDAICHI EHELPELREOKTJH

Mom: what the fuck is going on here??

Oceanhair: those two meme guys are sending nudes to Kunimi

Mom: HANAMKI, MATSUKAWA

Makki's bae: Yes, Mother?

Mattsun's bae: Wait, I thought Oikawa was our mother

Makki's bae: he disowned us

Mattsun's bae: oh ;(

Shittykawa: damn right, i did

Iwa-chan: you would be a terrible parent

Shittykawa: iwa-chan :(

Mom: MY GOD I AM GOING TO THROW AWAY ALL OF YOUR MEME MERCHANDISE IF YOU DON'T STOP

Turnip: NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? THEY ARE LITERAL MONSTERS IF YOU TALK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING TO THEIR MEMES

Makki's bae: Oh, I see how it is, _Sugawara-san._

Shittykawa: oh my god, they never us honorifics

Mattsun's bae: 01001001 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000110 01010101 01000011 01001011 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000011 01010101 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01001000 01000101 01000001 01000100 00100000 01001111 01000110 01000110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010011 01001000 01001111 01010111 00100000 01000100 01000001 01001001 01000011 01001000 01001001 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001111 01010011 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01000111 01001000 00100000 01010000 01001001 01000011 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01001111 01001110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01010000 01001000 01001111 01001110 01000101 00100001 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000110 01010101 01000011 01001011 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010010 01001110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010010 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001111 01001001 01001100 00100000 01001001 01000110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 01010101 01000011 01001000 00100000 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01001101 01000101 01001101 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000101 01010010 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001110 01000100 01001001 01010011 01000101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 00111010 00101001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110011 01110000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 

KillMiMi: Oh. My. Fucking. GOD, THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?

Imthebest: I AM DYING OMGOGMOG HELP HIRUGAMI HELP I CAN'T! I LOVE THIS GROUP CHAT 😭✋

Oceanhair: what the fuck am I witnessing

Mom: OH MY GOD, HANAMAKI PLEASE DON'T I BEG YOU

Makki's bae: Makki, should we send him what we sent Kunimi?

Mattsun's bae: Yeah, I think we should :)

Mom: NO NO NO III)(JUIGO#*E#OEO&*#R*&RH*EL

Mattsun's bae: sent :)

Thebestsetter: On second thought, I'm glad I didn't go to the beach

Myaa-sam: It would've been more chaotic with ya anyway

Thebestsetter: shut yer mouth, 'samu!

Dad: Suga has pictures of my thighs? 🙂


	61. so basically i'm dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be updating this week because I'm writing prompts for BokuAka Week! Go check them out though if you want 👀👀
> 
> Here are some stupid volleyball gays being stupid!!
> 
> ALSO GOOD NEWS!! THE TWITTER AU I WAS WORKING ON IS GOING TO GET POSTED RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO GET DELETED FROM MY DRAFT AND I DO NOT, ABSOLUTELY DO NOT WANT TO FORMAT ALL THAT SHIT AGAIN, SO GO READ IT IF YOU WANT!! (Btw, it takes place in the time-skip)

**applekenma has added "Sakusa Kiyoomi" to Volleyball!!**

Sakusa Kiyoomi: what the hell is this? 

applekenma: good luck with, Atsumu

Sakusa Kiyoomi: apple, what the fuck-

🔴 applekenma is now offline 

Thebestsetter: OMI-KUN?!?!?!?!?!

Thebestsetter has changed "Sakusa Kiyoomi"'s name to "Omi-Kun!! :3"

Omi-Kun :3: Miya, what the fuck are you doing? Change my name back, sangwoo looking ass

Thebestsetter: But that's your name, Omi-kun

Myaa-sam: lol no it isn't dumbass

Myaa-sam: sorry he fails all of his japanese lit tests

Thebestsetter: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH

Mom: JESUS IF YOU GUYS DON'T STFU I WILL KILL YOU

Maaki's bae: we still haven't forgotten about you threatening us, Sugawara :)

Mom: WHAT

Mattsun's bae: Babe, it's okay! I already got revenge

Mom: What did you do? I'm scared!

Mattsun's bae: check the closet :)

Mom: OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY IS THERE A WHOLE BOX OF NUDES IN THE CLOSET?!

Dad: YOU GUYS ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY. (except for those thigh pictures heh)

Owldaddy: kinky dadchi!  
  


Catdaddy: PERVERT HAHA

Owldaddy: Bro, you have a bunch of pictures of sleeping kenma on your phone

Catdaddy: BRO, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!! FUCK YOU

Owldaddy: :((((((

Catdaddy: okay, jeez, sorry

Owldaddy: :(((((((((((((

Omi-Kun :3: this gc is the definiton of hell

Oceanhair: ^ I don't even know why I'm still here

Imthebest: The amount of happiness this group chat gives me is ✨Astronimcal✨

Kitten: ^ are you okay

Imthebest: I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking 

Prettysetter: is no one going to question why Tetsurou has a bunch of pictures of Kenma sleeping or?

Kitten: I already hacked into his phone and deleted them. creep

Catdaddy: KITTEN WHY WHWY WHWYWHW THAT WAS MY DAILY DOSE OF SEROTONIN

Kitten: my daily dose of serotonin is when you shut up for once. Oh, wait, I'm starving to death because you never stfu

Owldaddy: the shade B)

Mom: what the actual fuck

Purebaby: GUYS I'M HAVING A GAY PANIC RIGHT NOW AND I NEED HELP PLEASE JNFJRFNJLRNRJKEFJNLKENDMLMSWDWS WIM DYING 

10dough: Finally, you've realized your gay for semi and shirabu

Kitten: Suga and I have been waiting for this moment 😌

Semicircle: wait what

Shirapoop: wait what

Purebaby: WAIT NO TENDOU-SENPAI WHY?! NDIENFILJENI

Semicircle: you like us? 

Shirapoop: I'm- 👁👄👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to start a fic soon that's going to be like 50,000+ words and I'm so fucking excited to write it! But you know, I have to finish this fic first before I start writing other shit.


	62. Some KuroKen fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title of today's chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM CRYING BUCKETS AND I AM NOT LYING WHEN I SAY I ALMOST FUCKING DIED BC OF [ THIS FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510) I AM SO SAD AND I COULDN'T STOP CRYING (until i read a certain chatfic 👀)   
> AND IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE BEACH ARC! I'M WRITING A BUNCH OF BOKUAKA ONE-SHOTS AND I STARTED A NEW SERIES AND IDK WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT! 😭😭

**(This was when BokuAkaKuroKen wasn't established)**

Catdaddy: Kenma, I love you so fucking much, like, I can't even express with words how much you mean to me ♥

Kitten: wha-i-oh

Catdaddy: You're so, _so,_ beautiful 🥺 I love the way your eyes sparkle whenever you buy a new game, I love the way you smile even if you're sad, or the way you bite your lip or look angry even though in reality you want to cuddle

Kitten: Kuro ♥🥺

Catdaddy: Kenma, I'll never stop loving you. You mean the whole entire world to me and I wouldn't trade you for anything. I don't think you understand how much I love you, Kenma. I can literally spend a eternity just looking into you're stunning, golden eyes

Kitten: Kuro, you're going to make me cry 😿

Catdaddy: Babe, I'm just spilling the truth 😊

Kitten: If you want to be sappy then I'm going to be sappy. Even if I'm not good with words...

Catdaddy: Kitten, just you talking to me makes my whole fucking day

Kitten: Kuro, please, I'm going to turn into an actual tomato if you don't stop

Catdaddy: okay, okay

Kitten: Kuro, I love you, period. You always make me laugh whenever I want to cry, you always know how to comfort me whenever I'm sad. Every time you call my name, smile, or we kiss, I always blush because I love the way you're soft touches make me feel. I love you more than you could ever conceive and I hope that we stay together forever. I love you so much, Kuro, and I hope nothing changes because I would literally die if you let go. I just love you so much, Kuro. These sentences aren't even enough to convey how I think about you, love 💖💖💖

Catdaddy: KENMA 😭♥

Kitten: Kuro ♥

Catdaddy: YOU NEVER USE NICKNAMES LIKE THAT ♥

Kitten: Is that all you got from all the love I've just spilled from my heart? 

Catdaddy: NO, I LOVE YOU, KITTEN! 😻

Kitten: can you come to my house to cuddle please? 🥺

Catdaddy: anything for my kitten 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭


	63. Apple, we're begging you to write the next chapter for the beach arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😛

applekenma: uh, i'm so-

Shittykawa: APPLE ISTG IF YOU DON'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE BEACH ARC

Iwa-chan: you're ass is about to get kicked out of this chat if you don't stop

Catdaddy: lmao what ass

Shittykawa: TETSU-CHAN I WILL FUCKING SLICE YOUR NECK AND FEED IT TO THE WOLVES

Iwa-chan: lol flat

applekenma: As I was saying-

Owldaddy: LET ME CHECK MY CHEST, MY BREATH RIGHT QUICK

Catdaddy: HE AIN'T NEVER SEEN ME IN A DRESS LIKE THIS

Mom: PROLLY WHY I GOT HIM QUIET ON THE SET LIKE ZIP

Kitten: Apple, I'm so sorry...

10dough: LIKE IT, LOVE IT, NEED IT BAD

Miracleboy: TAKE IT, OWN IT, STEAL IT FAST

Owldaddy: BOY, STOP PLAYING, GRAB MY AS-

applekenma: Bokuto as much as I love you can you please shut your loud ass mouth??

Owldaddy: :(((((

Catdaddy: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, APPLE

Catdaddy: I know you love Bokuto and all but,,, he's already taken :)

applekenma: lol okay, I didn't even ask. I was the one who even got your 4 together so your welcome

Omi-Kun :3: i hate this chat so much and I want to die

PrettySetter: aye, count me in

Tsukki: ^

Kitten: ^

Jesus: ^

KillMIMi: ^ like, Im done with all of Makki's and Mattsun's shit

applekenma: i feel like i'll never get the chance to talk

applekenma: okay, so the-

Purebaby: YOU CAN TALK NOW :)

applekenma: that's what I was go-

Purebaby: EVERYONE BE QUIET SO APPLE CAN TALK

applekenma: Goshiki, It's okay, I'm try-

Purebaby: SHHHHHHHHHHH!!

10dough: Goshiki, let's watch some Peppa Pig, okay?

Purebaby: OMG, PEPPA PIG OMG OMG OMG I LOVE PEPPA! i ASPIRE TO BE HER THANK YOU, TENDOU-SENPAI! I'LL BE THERE IN 2 MINUTES

Semicircle: OMG COUNT ME IN

Shirapoop: OMG PEPPA??!?! I'M ✨EXCITED✨

Miracleboy: she was my childhood crush and I till love her. I'm coming too

applekenma: omg, thank you, Tendou (But wtf is it with Shiratorizawa loving Peppa Pig,,,?)

10dough: ;)

applekenma: Okay, so what I was trying to say was that I probably won't be posting the next chapter for the beach arc in a while because I'm already writing like, 5 other fics and I'm starting a series which is going to probably take several months to finish (LOL THIS FIC WILL BE DONE BEFORE THEN1 DON'T WORRY). I'm also kind of sad right now and I don't really feel like writing the next beach arc for now...Uh, that's all I have to say!

PrettySetter: Apple, I hope you're okay.

applekenma: Yeah, it's just like the usual

KillMiMI: Aye, Appl come to my house and we can talk if you'd like?

applekenma: omg, really?!? A dream come true!!

Kitten: aye, i'm coming

Prettysetter: ^ same

Owldaddy: ^

Catdaddy: ^

Kitten: Um, no

PrettySetter: Sorry, sad people only

Catdaddy: WHATDSGUK,,,,,,,,,,,DGVVVVCWKE

Owldaddy :(((((((((((((

Tsukki: oh, i'm joining then

DemonMom: Lmao i'm sad everyday of my life so why not

Beanpole: Mori, you literally giggle at my jokes every day and you always smile at me with that dopey smile

DemonMom: ISTG IF YOU CALL ME MORI IN THIS CHAT, I WILL EAT YOUR KNEE CAPS

Dad: JESUSU CHRIST, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Kitten: Don't worry this is a typical day for Yaku and Lev

Shittykawa: ugh, that's so sad

Iwa-chan: I would rather be like them than have a flat ass

10dough: ^ lmao tru

Shittykawa: UM SIR?? YOU HAVE A FLATTER ASS THAN ME

Miracleboy: UM SIR?? SATORI DOESN'T HAVE A FLATTER ASS THAN YOU

Shittykawa: UGH, WAKA-CHAN, JUST GO AND FUCK PEPPA OR SOMETHING

Miracleboy: I don't think that's possible. She is a fictional character.

Shittykawa: FUCK THE TV THEN

Miracleboy: As I said, that's not possible. Oikawa, I think you should've come to Shiratorizawa.

Shittykawa: I- JSFOOOOOWSKGTBURIRGJKESL

Purebaby: OMG, STOP DISTURBING ME WHILE I'M WATCHING PEPPA PIG!! 

Semicircle: EXACTLY, LIKE STFU AND LET ME FOCUS ON STARING AT DADDY PIGS ASS

Shirapoop; Um, excuse me, Bitch? You should be looking at my ass not Daddy Pig's (Well, ngl, he has mega cake)

Semicircle: lmao I stare at your ass like 23/6

Shirapoop: change it to 28/9

Purebaby: I ALREADY STARE AT BOTH OF YOUR ASSES 28/9

Semicirle: UM WHAT?? 👁👄👁

Shirapoop: 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what


	64. lol i'm back, kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER CONTINUING THE BEACH ARC, IT'S JUST IDIOTIC VOLLEYBALL BOY BEING IDIOTIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically, I've been gone for one million years because I have a bunch of fics that I need to write atm, but I promise I'm not abandoning it lol I just need some free time, but here is a little chapter that takes place before their beach trip!
> 
> (Okay, I looked back at my work and I'm cringing so hard now that I re-read it and I'm over here yelling out of pure embarrassment, but I'm not going to change it because I cringe every time I just think about it lol My writing has definitely improved over the past few months)
> 
> Also, I literally forgot all of the usernames, so I had to look back and then I remembered that I changed some of them, but I'm too lazy to do that as well:  
> IcanFly: Hinata  
> Bakegeyama: Kageyama  
> Tsukki: Tsukishima  
> Gucci: Yamaguchi  
> Mom: Suga  
> Dad: Daichi  
> Brozroro #1: Tanaka  
> Brozroro #2: Noya  
> Shittykawa: Oikawa  
> Iwa-chan: Iwaizumi  
> Mattsun's bae: Makki  
> Makki's bae: Mattsun  
> 10dough: Tendou  
> Semicircle: Semi  
> Shirapoop: Shirabu  
> MiracleBoy: Ushijima  
> Catdaddy: Kuroo  
> Kitten: Kenma  
> Beanpole: Lev  
> DemonSenpai: Yaku  
> Owldaddy: Bokuto  
> PrettySetter: Akaashi

IcanFly: OMGIFDIJDIJIJDF

Bakageyama: What the fuck are you on?

IcanFly: On your dick, wdym 🙄✋

Bakageyama: I mean...he's not lying...

Mom: HINATA SHOYO, DELETE THAT FUCKING MESSAGE RIGHT NOW

Dad: I knew Hinata was going to get corrupted sooner or later...

Kitten: and it's all because of Bokuto and Kuro :)

OwlDaddy: WHAT?? I WOULD NEVER TEACH MY DISCIPLE THAT!!

Tsukki: can I just leave this chat already, I'm done with all of your weird shit

Gucci: Tsukki, no! It'll be so lonely without you 😿

Tsukki: ugh...fine...

Shittykawa: AWWWWDWWDFWD, that's so sweet! look at tsukki-chan staying because of his boyfriend, so sweet!!

Tsukki: don't call me that, ew 🤢🤢

Shitty: lol but you let tada-chan call you daddy 🤭🤭

_Tsukki has left the chat_

_Shittykawa added Tsukki to the chat_

Shittykawa: lol

Mom: so, is anyone going to talk about what hinata and kageyama are doing right now?

Kitten: why the fuck would we want to know what they're doing.

Shittykawa: suga-chan 😏😏

Dad: Suga 🙁

Mom: I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING

Shittykawa: exactly 😏😏😏

Catdaddy: wait, sugawara wants to watch hinata and kageyama fuck? lol

Mom: I NEVER SAID THAT??

Owldaddy: wait, where?? where are they fucking?

Prettysetter: what the fuck, bokuto-san

Owldaddy: gasp akaashi never cusses

PrettySetter: i only do when someone says something idiotic, like what you just said a second ago

Owldaddy: that hurted 🙁

PrettySetter: 😂😂

Mattsun's bae: HEYYY, WHAT'S UP BITCHES 🤪🤪

Shittykawa: this bitch is on crack every damn day

Iwa-chan: shittykawa, you shouldn't be fucking talking 😂

Shittykawa: lol iwa-chan you love me 🙄✋

Iwa-chan: lol true true 

Kitten: what the actual hell happened to this group chat and why are they all acting like idiots

DemonSenpai: weren't they all idiots before?

Kitten: true

Beanpole: Hey, Yaku-san! Am I an idiot?

DemonSenpai: yes, lev, yes, you're an absolute idiotic beanpole who doesn't know how to fucking spike a ball across the damn net

Beanpole: :'(

Catdaddy: jeez, yaku, you didn't need to go that far

DemonSenpai: lol idc, he needs to learn

10dough: FEVJBKVNEFRFVKJHFNEVFKHD HEYFVRGIJ

Mom: wtf 🙁 are you okay?

10dough: LMAO AM I EVER OKAY?? NO 😂😂😂😂

MiracleBoy: Tendou, what is wrong with you?

Shittykawa: that made me laugh more than it should've mad me

10dough: HJSQBKSHBSHSAHASBHJ 

Jesus: ^ me everyday whenever i get notifications for this gc

Kitten: ^

Akaashi: ^^

Tsukki: ^^^

Dad: literally, the only time asahi talks, he has to say how much he hates this group chat

Jesus: my brain cells disintegrate every time i read a text message

Dad: okay

Kitten: Okay, but my fellow sad friends, who wants to come over to my house to play some games, Kuro and Bokuto arent invited 🥳🥳

Killmimi: Hmu, I'll bring the snacks

Tsukki: If it's to get away from these idiots, then sure.

PrettySetter: I'd come even if Kenma didn't invite me 🙂

Kitten: what would we do 🤔

PrettySetter: the regular 😳😳

CatDaddy: okay, i'm actually hurt :(

Kitten: that you don't get any? lol you think i care? 😹

OwlDaddy: Kenma, can I PLEASEEE come over?? 🥺🥺

Kitten: hmm..

OwlDaddy: Please? :'(

Kitten: ugh, fine..but only because i love you 🙄

CatDaddy: no one loves me here

Shittykawa: I love you, Tetsu-chan! 😘

CatDaddy: guess i'll run away with Oiks and live my life with him 😭

Kitten: lol i won't miss you if that's what you think

Iwa-chan: Okay, what the fuck is actually this gc 

Mom: We can never have a normal conversation 😃

PrettySetter: okay, okay, but wait

Kitten: 🧐

Mom: 🤨🤨

PrettySetter: what about hinata and kageyama?

CatDaddy: you want to watch them do the do instead of doing it with me 🙄

PrettySetter: just stop

CatDaddy: no :)c

Killmimi: is this what love-hate relationships be like?

Kitten: More like hate-hate relationships lol

CatDaddy: kenma...😿

Tsukki: 😹😹

Kitten: you can't take a damn joke ❤️

CatDaddy: AWWWWWSWS, SO YOU ACTUALLY LOVE ME 😻😻😻

Kitten: sure

Tsukki: 🤢🤢relationships🤢🤢

Mom: you're the most hypocritical guy in this gc, tsukishima

Dad: yeah, you're always so sappy with yams wtf

Tsukki: idk what you're talking about?

Mom: [Image(s) attached: 192] All the photo's I took of you and yamaguchi being sappy asf

Tsukki: REMOVE THAT RIGHT NOW ISTG I WILL STRANGLE YOU AND FEED YOU TO DAMN DOGS

Mattsun's bae: LMAAOSAO WTF 😭

Gucci: That's why you don't get Tsukki mad 🤭

PrettySetter: wtf...

10dough: KOSDHGFVCHBAJWIDNIWGKUG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm sorry for this trash chapter  
> Anyways, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/applekenma) because that's where I actually scream about Haikyuu :)

**Author's Note:**

> We love these chaotic gays :)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/applekenmaa/?hl=en)  
> Go follow me on [Twitter! 💕 ](https://twitter.com/applekenma)


End file.
